Firsts
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Set immdediately after the story "Baby Fever". Casey and Olivia tackle parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! You will have to excuse me if my "baby timeline" is slightly off. I'm 22 and don't have a kid of my own to compare things to and the fact that I take care of Autistic kids for a living doesn't help because their milestones don't exactly line up to what is "normal." I would like to announce though that the real Braya has officially been born! Braya Reese made her grand entrance into the world around 2am on September 11th weighing 7 pounds 4 ounces and is 20 inches long! But...onto Casey and Olivia's Braya...

* * *

**Firsts – Chapter 1**

* * *

After snuggling together as a family for a few hours, Olivia eventually put Braya down in her crib. She and Casey snuggled together in their bed but it wasn't long before their slumber was disturbed by Braya's cries.

"I'll get her!" Casey said immediately jumping out of bed.

Olivia quickly followed, "No, no I'll get her!"

Casey got to Braya's room first and quickly scooped up the little girl. Olivia passed the nursery and went into the kitchen to heat up a bottle. She check the temperature of it before handing it over to the strawberry blonde who was already seated in the rocking chair with their fussy daughter.

"There you go," Casey murmured as she brought the bottle to Braya's lips.

Olivia knelt next to rocker and pressed a kiss Braya's fuzzy head. She stayed by their side until the baby fell back asleep. Casey tucked her back into her crib and together both mother's went back to their room to go back to sleep.

Casey smiled as she snuggled back into Olivia's shoulder. One late night feeding…down.

* * *

**Two months later…**

The detective and the ADA both groaned when they heard their daughter start to cry. Olivia squinted as she looked at the clock. 3:13am. She dropped her head back on the pillow with a sigh.

"I fed her last time." Came Casey's muffled response from the other side of the bed.

The detective sighed once again as she dragged herself from their bed, "Alright Braya, mommy's coming!"

Casey smiled as the dozed back to sleep listening to her partner comfort their crying baby girl over the baby monitor.

* * *

**1 Month After That…**

The morning sun lit up their bedroom on that fall Saturday morning. Casey Novak slowed opened her eyes as she stretched; she squinted as she looked over at her brown haired lover. She glanced at the clock and barely registered that it read 7:04am. All of the sudden – it hit her:

"Oh my God! LIV!"

The slumbering woman instantly shot up out of bed at the sound Casey's frantic voice, "What?!?"

"Did you get up with Braya last night?" she asked as she scrambled out of bed.

"No why? I never heard her so I figured you had."

"I never did either. Oh my God I hope there's nothing wrong."

The strawberry blonde bolted out of their bedroom before Olivia had a chance to say anything else. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the nursery and saw the rise and fall of her daughter's chest.

"Honey, what are you freaking out about?" the detective asked when she entered the room rubbing her still sleepy eyes.

Casey immediately clung to her and buried her face in Olivia's neck, "She's ok. Thank God. She's ok," she murmured over and over again.

"Baby," Olivia said as she pulled Casey away from her to look her in the face, "what are you talking about? Of course she is ok!"

"When I realized that neither of us had gotten up with her last night I feared the worst!" Casey confessed.

Olivia smiled at her lover's concern, "Well, then sweetie I guess that you should be thankful that it was not the worst but quite possibly the best – looks like our little girl is starting to sleep through the night." She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "Now come on, I wanna get you back to bed for a little while longer before she officially wakes up."

The detective linked their fingers together and pulled Casey back towards their bedroom where she gently pushed her back down onto their bed. She straddled the younger woman's thighs as she captured her lips with her own. She slowed rained kisses down Casey's long neck as her hands worked her away up her torso underneath her PJ top. Just as she was about to tug the shirt over Casey's head they were interrupted by sounds coming from the baby monitor.

Casey once again bolted out of the bedroom before Olivia had a chance to protest. It looked as if they would just have to wait until Braya's nap time to resume their activities because the sound of their baby's cries seemed to have been the best thing that Casey had heard all morning.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little short but it is only the beginning! I hope you like the start of things so far! Please let me know! Reviews always make my day brighter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I am sure that you thought that I had abandoned you by now but I promised I haven't! Life has been crazy with classes and internships but now that I have graduated I am hoping that things will come more quickly though now the job hunt beings! Anyone know any theatres/production companies that are hiring stage managers or production assistants? I'm also willing to work as a personal assistant depending on her person! :) Anyway, hope you enjoy...this chapter takes place DURING chapter 1 and what was chapter 2 is now chapter 3 (please just go with it and ignore my slip up)! Hope you all had a great holiday! This chapter is keeping the Christmas spirit alive!**

* * *

**Firsts - Chapter 2**

* * *

"Baby, I really don't understand why we are doing this, she is three months old it's not like she can actually open anything herself." Olivia had been wrapping Braya's Christmas presents all morning. She had tried to compromise with Casey and only wrap a few of them but the ADA would not budge – she wanted ALL of their daughter's presents to be wrapped.

"Livia, it's her first Christmas! I want to have pictures of her and all of her presents and it's not the same if they aren't wrapped!" Casey explained as she cut yet another piece of wrapping paper.

Olivia sighed, "We could put all of our presents around her when we take the picture and no one would know."

"I would know," was the only explanation that the strawberry blonde gave her.

The detective rolled her eyes in defeat, thankful that her face was currently hidden from view as she leaned down to pick of a roll of paper from the floor. She was so thankful when she looked up at the table and saw that there were only a few boxes left and even more thankful when she heard her daughter's cries over the baby monitor, "I'll get her!"

Olivia quickly jumped from her seat at the dinning room table to tend to their little girl in her nursery. She returned to the table a few minutes later. Casey was horrified when she saw that their daughter was in the room.

"Olivia! Why are you bringing her in here? We don't have everything wrapped yet she can't seem them!"

The brunette bit her tongue and willed herself not to argue the fact that the baby was only 3 months old and had NO understanding of what Christmas was – she didn't even know what her nose was much less anything else. She humored her lover and smiled at her as she said, "Fine, Braya and I will go play in our room."

"Don't forget that we have to leave for the office Christmas party at 6:30!" Casey called to her lover's retreating form.

Olivia yelled back over her shoulder being careful not to yell into the baby's ear, "Don't worry we will be ready!"

* * *

At 7:05 that night, Casey and Olivia walked into the squad room with Braya in her car seat. They both smiled as the saw all of the Christmas decorations that had been put up to make the place look a little more festive.

"Hey you made it!" They heard a deep voice call from the other side of the room. The couple turned to see Elliot bouncing a 13 month old Eli on his hip.

"Merry Christmas Elliot!" Olivia smiled as the approached her partner. She gave him a hug with the arm that was not supporting her daughter before kissing Eli on the cheek.

"Baby!" the little boy said happily has he clapped his hands together.

"That's right buddy! Braya is a baby!" Elliot said as he hoisted his son to his other hip.

Olivia placed the car seat on her desk and extracted her daughter from it. She held Braya up so that Eli could clearly see her. The little boy's eyes lit up as she reached out to touch the baby's hand, both parents smiled at his reaction.

"Hey there baby girl and baby girl's baby!" Fin smiled as he came to the detectives' sides.

"Merry Christmas Fin!" Olivia greeted once more, "Say hi to Uncle Fin!" she instructed her daughter as if she really could respond.

"Let me see this little bundle of joy!" Fin said as he held out his arms.

Olivia smiled as she slid Braya into her colleagues grasp. Once she saw that they were settled she went off in search of her lover. Her eyes widened in mock horror when she found her kissing Munch under the mistletoe.

"Oh come on Counselor," Munch complained, "kissing on the cheek doesn't count when it is mistletoe!"

"Munch I thought that mistletoe didn't even apply to you since you are Jewish. It's it a part of the Christmas holiday tradition that you don't celebrate." Olivia asked when she approached.

The detective shrugged, "What? I have to lose out because of my religion that's not fair!" He chuckled as he walked away leaving the two women alone.

Casey looked up at the mistletoe hanging above her head and then back at Olivia with an arched eyebrow. She smiled widely as the hooked her fingered at her beckoning her to come closer. The brunette responded with a grin of her own as closed the distance between them. She hooked her fingers into the belt loops of the taller woman's jeans and pulled her closer before bringing their lips together. The kiss started of slow and innocent but things quickly heated up when the detective slipped her tongue past the ADA's lips. They both lost themselves but were quickly pulled back into reality by the flash of a camera and someone yelling,

"Damn you two! Get a room!"

The 2 women instantly began to blush as theypulled apart. They buried their faces in each other's necks until theycomposed themselves enough in order to face their colleagues. Elliot was the first to approach them; he had a digital camera in his hand.

"Well I must say you girls put on a damn good free show!" he said holding up the photo of them kissing.

Casey and Olivia both blushed once again; neither of them knowing what to say. Elliot continued,

"I guess it's a good thing that I got you guys this then." He handed them an envelope with their names across the front of it.

Olivia slipped her finger under the flap of the paper and pulled out its contents, "Are you serious?"

In her hand she held hand made coupon book – 5 nights that he and Kathy would take care of Braya so that they could go out on a date and 5 nights that they would take Braya overnight so that they could have a romantic night together.

"I know what it's like to have kids around and lose time for yourselves so you let us know when we can help you out and Braya and Eli can have some play dates."

Casey was the first to pull the male detective into an embrace, "This is so nice of you Elliot! Thank you!"

"Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa Liv!" Elliot smiled as he hugged his partner. "I had to switch with 3 people to get you!"

"Well thank you El this is amazing. Now we will just have to find a time that we can actually get up the guts to leave her."

She heard Kathy laugh from behind her, "It's harder with the first one but you will be able to eventually! Trust me!"

The women thanked her as well and then began exchange their latest baby stories when the Captain interrupted.

"I thought we weren't doing Secret Santa exchanges yet Elliot."

"Sorry Cap. I just couldn't help myself!"

"Alright everyone," Don boomed, "Go get your gifts! It's exchange time!"

* * *

It was almost midnight before the women arrived back at their apartment with their sleeping baby girl. Casey took Braya into the nursery change her into her pajamas. She was thankful that she didn't wake up in the process; apparently being passed from coworker to coworker during the party had really tired her out. The ADA wrapped her daughter in a blanket and walked over to the window to watch the snow fall for a few minutes before officially putting her to bed. She smiled widely when she felt to warm arms slip around her waist.

"Hey." The detective whispered in Casey's ear before pressing a kiss right below it.

Casey smiled again, "Hey yourself."

"Looks like we're going to have a white Christmas."

"Olivia, it's been snowing for days." The lawyer giggled.

"Yeah, I know but at now when we wake up in the morning it's actually going to be white instead of dirty and gross sludge."

"I guess you're right." She agreed. They stood their together for another minute or two before they heard the clock chime midnight from the church down the street.

Olivia squeezed Casey's waist a little tighter, "It's officially Christmas!"

"Yep," the lawyer beamed as she pressed a kiss to the sleeping baby's forehead, "Our little girl's first!" She turned in the older woman's embrace and kissed her soundly before slipping Braya into Olivia's arms, "I know we should wait until the morning to open presents but I just can't wait that long to give you this!" Casey said as she held a jewelry box in front of her lover. Before Olivia could say anything the ADA flipped the box open to reveal a silver necklace; the pendant at three stones – Casey and Braya's September birthstone on either side of Olivia's February birthstone.

"Case, it's beautiful." She ran her finger over the pendant as she fought back tears.

The strawberry blonde spoke as she turned the detective around to hook the necklace at the back of her neck. "I thought that since there are nights that you have to work late or that you get called out in the middle of the night, that this could be a way that we are with you all the time." She pressed a kiss against the olive skin right above the clasp.

"I love it." The older woman said as she spun in Casey's embrace and kissed her again. "Come on, it's your turn to open a gift."

"I don't have to Liv that's ok…"

The detective cut her off, "Oh yes you do. I've had this one planned for months. Now say goodnight."

Both women kissed their daughter one final time for the evening before putting her to bed. The detective took the attorney's hand and led her to their room. Casey gasped when she opened the door to find the whole room covered in candles and rose petals spread across the bed. Olivia sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the younger woman to stand between her knees.

That night – Casey unwrapped Olivia.

* * *

That next morning, both women woke to the cries of their daughter over the baby monitor. Casey stretched and rolled herself on top of her bedmate to kiss her good morning before tending to Braya.

"Merry Christmas." The detective stated when their lips broke apart.

Casey shared her smile, "Merry Christmas. I never thought that I would hear something like this on Christmas morning."

"A crying child?" Olivia asked with an arched eyebrow.

The attorney kissed her again before saying, "_Our _crying child."

The detective beamed as she thread her fingers through Casey's strawberry blonde locks and brought their lips together once more as she rolled the younger woman beneath her. They couldn't be together long though as the cries of their daughter became more incessant. Climbing out of bed the donning their robes the brunette smiled, "You get Braya and I will start on breakfast?"

Casey kissed her quickly, "We will meet you in the kitchen."

Later that night after opening presents and having a late lunch with the Stabler clan, the three women of the Benson-Novak household curled up on the couch to watch _Miracle on 34__th__ Street _– a tradition on Casey's family. As the movie began Casey couldn't help but be thankful for the miracles in her life; particularly the baby in her arms and the woman who's arms were holding her close.

* * *

**Again - sorry for the chapter switch up and that it took forever! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firsts – Chapter 3 (was once chapter 2)**

* * *

Olivia sighed heavily as the walked through the front door. She quickly kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket before venturing further into their home.

"Babe! I'm home!" she called into the empty living room.

A muffled reply came from the guest bathroom, "We're in here!"

The tired detective made her way down the hall. When she pushed open the bathroom door she found her lover kneeling on the floor in front of the bathtub and their 4 month old daughter propped up her purple baby tub.

"Hey swee…" Casey's greeting was quickly cut off when her lips were captured by the woman who had knelt down beside her. She dropped the wash cloth that she had been holding so that she could thread her fingers though Olivia's brown hair.

When Olivia eventually pulled back she didn't let Casey get too far. She kept her lover's head in her grip as the rest their foreheads together. She sighed again, "I've needed to do that all day."

"Tough day?" Casey asked as the nuzzled their noses together.

"Not particularly tough just really long." Her thoughts were broken with her daughter's gurgling sounds. She instantly turned her attention to her, "And it made it even longer because I missed you so much!" She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the infant's head not caring that the front of her shirt was getting wet. "I missed both my girls!"

"Well," Casey said as she ran the washcloth over Braya's tummy one last time, "now that we are all clean why don't we show Mama the new thing we learned today?"

"Uhoh! What did I miss?!?!" Olivia seemed slightly heartbroken that she had missed something new in her baby's development.

"We will show you in a minute. Don't worry it's nothing TOO big; she's not talking, walking or going out on her first date yet."

Olivia giggled, "Well that's good because I think that I would scare off any potential boyfriends after the day that I have had today."

"I expect you to do that anyway." Casey smiled.

The strawberry blonde reached for Braya's towel but was quickly stopped, "Here let me get her." Olivia offered.

Casey knew better then to stop her. Coming home and taking care of Braya was something that always put Olivia at peace after a long day at work. Casey hadn't been able to take a full maternity leave but was able to start working from home more in order to be home with the baby. The schedule got a little tricky when she had to go in for court but they were able to work it out. She had another month or so before she had to go back into the office full time.

Olivia wrapped Braya in her yellow towel and held her snuggly to her chest. She immediately felt calmer with the weight of her daughter in her arms. Carrying her into the nursery she laid her down on the changing table and went to work getting their baby girl ready for bed. Once Braya's diaper was securely in place she began to play with her while Casey picked out her pajamas. She pressed kisses to the bottom of each foot and then leaned down to blow a light raspberry across her tiny belly when they heard something that they had never heard before.

"Oh my God." Olivia said as she looked up into Casey's green eyes.

"Did she just…?" Casey trailed off so excited that she couldn't finish her sentence.

"She laughed!" Olivia beamed. "Is this the new thing that she did today?!?!"

"It is a new thing that she did today but it just happened for the first time! Do it again!"

Once again the brunette leaned down and blew against her daughter's stomach and once again the got the same result – Braya giggled. Tears sprung to Olivia's eyes at the joyful sound. She picked up the little girl and once again brought her to her chest as she kissed her forehead.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast."

"I know!" Casey agreed. She smiled as she kissed the side of Braya's head before pressing a kiss to Olivia's lips.

The smile did not leave Olivia's face as she dressed their daughter and made their way to the living room.

"So what else did I miss today?" she asked as she sat on the couch with the baby.

A muffled reply that sounded like, "We will show you in a second," came from the kitchen where Casey was mixing Braya's formula.

Casey soon emerged from the other room and set the bottle on the coffee table before sitting down next to Olivia and reaching for the baby girl, "Are you ready to show Mama what you learned how to do earlier today?" Casey cooed as she took the girl in her arms.

She lowered Braya's feet against her thighs and smiled when she felt them pressed into her. Casey gasped at the baby, "Such a big girl! Say, 'Look at me Mama! I can almost stand on my own!'"

Olivia smiled at seeing that her little girl could bare weight on her legs, "Yep, growing up too fast! You better stop that!"

The attorney beamed once again as she lifted the infant from where she was standing in her lap. She blew against the baby's stomach through the onesie that she was wearing but was happy to hear that she still got the same response that Olivia had in the nursery – another baby giggle.

"Well baby girl," Olivia said as she looked at the clock, "Looks like it is final feeding time before bed!" She reached out to her lover, silently stating that she wanted to be the one to give Braya her bottle.

After handing over their baby girl Casey readjusted herself so that she was leaning against the arm of the couch and Olivia slipped in between her open legs to settle against her. There, snuggling between her two favorite girls, the SVU detective found herself to be happier then she had been all day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Firsts – Chapter 4**

* * *

"Olivia I can't do it! I can't!"

"Honey, it's going to be fine I promise!"

Casey was thankful that she had been granted maternity leave at all considering she hadn't actually given birth to Braya and was even more thankful when Branch had extended her leave. She had been back in the office intermittently to work on a few things but she either brought Braya with her or Olivia kept her at home. Today was their first day putting her in daycare. She and Olivia were standing by the front desk of the daycare center getting ready to check Braya in. The ADA had held it together really well up until now.

"Casey, she is going to be fine. We can come and see her whenever we want and they will call us if there are any problems." Olivia was running her hand up and down in a comforting gesture but the action and words didn't seem to have an effect on the grip that Casey had on their baby girl.

"Liv, I really don't think she is ready!"

"She's not ready or you're not ready?" The detective asked with a smile.

The attorney swallowed, "Both?"

Olivia chucked, "Case, everyone here has had thorough background checks done and their fingerprints are in the system. In order to work here they have to go through everything short of giving a DNA sample."

"Why not? We should get that done!" The ADA exclaimed.

"Casey you know that that's not necessary and we could only do it if they volunteered."

"How is it not necessary if it comes to the safety of our child? We could always get a warrant for the people who wouldn't be willing to give it to us."

The detective was both amused and annoyed at her lover's persistence, "And what exactly would your probable cause be?"

"The safety of our child – which you don't seem to be too concerned about – and the sanity of the SVU ADA."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the answer, "You know more then anything that the safety of our baby girl always comes first and foremost."

"I know. I'm sorry." Casey quickly apologized as she put her head on Olivia's shoulder.

The detective wrapped her arms around her, "Do you think that Alex would bring Cassidy here if it wasn't clean and safe?"

The strawberry blonde's resolve began to crumble slightly at her lover's question, "No."

"How about we take her on a walk on our lunch break? Huh? That way we wont' have to go all day without being with her? Huh? How does that sound?"

Casey nodded, "Ok."

"Ok," Olivia smiled as she kissed Casey's temple and extracted their daughter from her grasp.

They checked Braya in and handed over all of her things before leaving to go to work. Casey gripped Olivia's hand as they walked down the hall. With one final kiss goodbye and a promise that she would call her when she was on her way over for lunch Olivia went on her way to the squad room and Casey to the office.

* * *

The ADA sighed as she sat down at her desk and tried to focus on her work but couldn't seem to keep a straight thought. She was so thankful when Alex Cabot entered her office,

"Welcome back counselor!"

The strawberry blonde rose from her chair to hug her friend, "Thanks Alex! How've you been?"

"I'm doing well. We've missed you around here! How's that baby girl of yours?"

Both mothers sat down on the couch, "It's been 45 minutes and I am already dying without her."

The blonde laughed, "Casey, she is 5 floors below you! Why do you think I pushed so hard for them to build a daycare here the day that I found out that I was pregnant?"

"I know! You're right!" Casey giggled at herself, "I should be thankful that I have the convenience of having a daycare in the same building as my office but I really just…I just…"

"You'll be fine. I had a hard time leaving her too. The staff was so great putting up with my constant phone calls and visits the first few weeks that Cassidy was there."

"Thank God that you did that because I've been dying to," Casey said as the picked up the phone and started to dial daycare's extension.

"Oh no you don't," Alex said as the pressed the button on phone cradle cutting off the other attorney's call. "We have a meeting with Branch and McCoy to get you back in the loop. Let's go."

Casey sighed as she took one last look at the picture of Braya on her desk before picking up notebook and coffee cup and following Alex out of her office. Hopefully this would get her mind off of her daughter and back into the game.

* * *

Two hours later, Casey came back into her office confident that she was going to get to work on all of the cases that she was just handed. That feeling however was cut short when she saw that she had gotten a text from her girlfriend:

"Slow day here. Meet me at the daycare at 11:30 for an early lunch?"

Glancing at her watch she realized that it was 11:45 and that her favorite detective would most likely already be downstairs.

Sure enough, the lawyer found Olivia lying on her side next to the blanket that their daughter was on top of. Braya seemed to be highly entertained by the different shiny objects hanging from the activity gym above her. The detective had propped herself up on one hand while she used the other to stroke her daughter's forehead or rub her small tummy. These were some of Casey's favorite moments – when she could observe her two favorite girls together. It wasn't long before the detective realized that they were being watched.

"Look Braya, Mommy is here to say hi too!"

Casey was thankful that she had worn a pant suit today so that she could lie of the other side of the activity gym and mirror her lover's position. She leaned in and kissed Braya's forehead before picking up Olivia's free hand and pressing a kiss to it.

"How are you holding up?" the brunette asked with a smile.

"I'm doing ok. I had a catch up meeting with Alex, Jack and Arthur so that kept me busy. I was just about to sit down and really get to work when I got your text."

"I'm sorry that we distracted you."

"Are you kidding?" Casey said as she kissed Olivia's hand again, "Anything for my girls!"

"Well, I think it is about to start snowing again so how about instead of going for a walk we take the little one up to your office and order something for lunch?"

The attorney beamed, "That sounds perfect!"

* * *

Later that night as Casey curled up on the couch with Olivia while they were giving Braya her final bottle of the night she realized that though she was happy to turn to work she was even more happy to be able to come home and be with her girlfriend and their baby girl.

* * *

**So...there is chapter 4...please review! They always make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Firsts – Chapter 5**

* * *

Casey sighed as she collapsed into the rocking chair with her daughter screaming in her arms. It was 2am and Braya had been up for half the night crying at the top of her baby lungs. She and Olivia were worried at first because they had checked everything that they could think of but nothing was putting their little girl at ease. They had changed her diaper, tried to feed her, rocked her, sang to her, put her in her swing, put her in the bouncer, had paced her back and forth through the living room but nothing helped – Braya still cried.

It wasn't until almost an hour ago and Olivia had an epiphany, maybe she was teething. Sure enough, the detective and the ADA laid their little girl down, ran a finger across her gums and felt that she had a tooth coming in. Olivia immediately changed clothes and ran out to find a 24 hour drug store in hopes of finding something to ease her daughter's pain. That was nearly 45 minutes ago and a pain was starting to rise in Casey's head from hearing her little girl scream for so long.

"I know baby," Casey cooed as she cuddle her little girl and rubbed her hand down her back, "Mommy is going to be home soon with something that will make you feel better."

As if on cue, Casey heard the front door close. "Thank God." she said as her lover entered the room.

"Sorry it took me so long. Apparently the drug stores that I thought were 24 hours were not or at least not anymore. Here." She held out a tub of Baby Orajel which Casey took gratefully.

Casey laid the infant across her lap before squeezing a blob of the substance onto her finger. She didn't have any difficulty getting her finger into the baby's mouth since it was wide open emitting a high pitched screech. After she applied the gel to Braya's gums both women sat together quietly hoping that this would be what was needed to silence their daughter's cries. Thankfully, it didn't take long before her screams started to subside and then quieted altogether.

Olivia sighed happily and pressed a kiss to the top of Braya's head whose eyes had already begun to droop with sleep – screaming for almost 2 hours straight had really tired the little girl out. It had also tired out her mothers.

Saying goodnight to their baby girl the brunette and the strawberry blonde laid her down in her crib before putting themselves to bed; cuddling together both of them knew that morning was going to come too soon.

* * *

"Rough night?" Elliot asked when he saw his partner yawn for the 10th time in under 5 minutes.

Olivia took a big gulp of her coffee before responding, "Braya is teething."

"Already? Seems a little early for that," Elliot commented.

"'The book' says that it can start anytime after 4 months and she is just over 5 months now."

Elliot smiled, "Aw 'the book'. Kathy and I tried to follow 'the book' with Maureen and then that mentality started to drop off with Kathleen and it was way out the window by the time the twins were born."

"When did your kids start teething?" Olivia asked as she yawned once again.

Elliot shrugged, "I dunno. It just happened and I didn't really pay attention to when exactly it was."

'Typical guy response.' Olivia thought.

"I bet Kathy wrote it down in their baby books though."

Olivia smiled, "Casey has been so particular with Braya's baby book it is so cute – a little annoying at times – but so cute."

Their parenting conversation was soon interrupted when Cragen stepped out of his office and asked, "Who's catching?"

"We are!" Elliot answered as he quickly stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"We've got a body in an apartment in Chelsea," the captain explained as he handed Elliot the exact address, "Warner is already on her way to the scene."

"Alright, thanks Cap," Elliot then grinned at his tired partner, "Come on Mommy, let's go!"

Olivia sighed before she gulped down the rest of her coffee. It was going to be a long day and she knew that this was only the beginning.

* * *

A week later the couple seemed to have Braya's teething habits under control. They had bought her a teething ring and always made sure to have the Orajel handy. After consulting "the book" and learning that they could start giving her baby food once she started teething so they decided to give it a try. Casey laughed as she looked through all the jars of food the Olivia had brought home – she went a little overboard. Picking up a jar Casey opened it up and poured it into a small bowl and set it to the side as she went in search for the new baby spoons they had gotten that day as well.

"I think someone is ready for some new food!" Olivia exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen holding Braya.

The brunette propped the baby up in her highchair and placed a bib around her neck before pulling the couple's digital camera out of her pocket. They ways had to document the new milestones.

"What do you say baby doll, you wanna try some pears?" Casey asked her daughter as she sat down in front of her with the bowl and spoon.

Olivia snapped a picture of Casey posing next to their daughter, "Mmmm…I bet she does!"

The attorney scooped up some of the baby food and brought it to Braya's mouth. Both mothers were very happy when she seemed to enjoy what she was being fed. Olivia continued to snap pictures as their little girl ate. She liked the food but that didn't stop her from still getting food all over her face. Casey grabbed a towel off of the counter and wiped of Braya's cheeks. When she draped the towel over her leg to continue feeding her it accidently fell on the floor.

"Oops!" the strawberry blonde said as the reached down to pick it up.

Just as Casey bent down, Braya swung her arm which sent to bowl toppling over the side of the highchair and right onto her mother's head. Her other mother couldn't help but laugh when Casey sat up covered in pears. Olivia had to compose herself in order to take a picture of food covered woman's not so amused facial expression.

"We better watch out when her motor skills really develop! I bet our girl is gonna have an arm!" the detective said through her giggles.

Casey glared at her, "Will you give her a bottle and a bath while I go and wash this mess out of my hair?"

"Well, if you wait until I'm done with all of that I will help you wash it out?" Olivia smiled as seductively as she could while looking at a woman covered in baby food.

Casey smirked, "As tempting as that sounds, I don't really want to let this sit in my hair for an hour. But," she said as the closed the distance between them and nuzzled her nose against the shorter woman's, "maybe I can help you with your shower when Braya is asleep. After all, a girl can never be too clean."

Olivia kissed her lover's lips quickly before she wiped some pear off of Casey's forehead and sucked if off her finger, "Deal."

* * *

**Thanks for reading…now that you have if you could review I would love you forever! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Firsts – Chapter 6**

* * *

Elliot groaned as he stretched in the front seat of their squad car. He and Olivia had been on a stake out and so far they hadn't seen anything suspicious go on at their latest perps apartment.

"How long have we been sitting here?" Olivia asked as she took another drink of her coffee.

Elliot checked his watch, "Going on 3 hours."

This time it was Olivia who groaned, "I should be putting my little girl to bed right now not sitting in a car with you…no offense."

Elliot smiled, "None taken."

He loved the change that he saw in his partner ever since she and Casey had adopted their little girl. He no longer had to worry about her staying at the office all night – that habit had also change when she and Casey had gotten together – but now she _really_ wouldn't stay later then she absolutely had too. She didn't want to miss a moment of her daughter's life.

"Don't worry Liv, only 2 more hours until Munch and Fin take over and then you can go home to your girls."

"I'm sorry I'm bitching so much. I am sure that you want to go home to Kathy and the kids just as much as I want to go home too." Olivia apologized.

Elliot smiled, "It's ok. I totally understand. How's she doing? You haven't brought her around in a while."

"She is as wonderful as always. She can sit up on her own now, she's rolling over, and she is crawling ALL over the place. Casey and I finally had to baby proof the apartment. She wanted to do it before we even brought her home but I made her wait until she started crawling. I can't believe that she is 11 months old already." The proud mother beamed.

"That's great Liv. Enjoy this time while it lasts because before you know it they are all grown up!"

Elliot was about to continue but he was cut off by the ringing of Olivia's cell phone. She smiled when she saw Casey's name on the front display of her phone.

"Hey baby," she answered.

"_Oh my God Liv I wish you were here right now!"_ exclaimed the voice on the other end of the phone.

"I know honey I miss you guys too."

_"No Liv, you missed it!"_ Casey's voice cracked.

"Missed it? Miss what? Sweetie what is going on?"

_"Come on Braya, say it again! Say…"_

Olivia's eyes widened when she heard her lover tell their daughter to say something. After a moment of coercing Olivia heard a tiny voice say,

_"Mama!"_

Tears immediately sprung to her eyes hearing her little girl speak for the first time. "Oh my God! Braya! Oh baby I am so proud of you! Oh my God!" Liv had a hard time finding her words after hearing her daughter's first.

_"Can you believe it Liv?"_ Olivia could tell that Casey was beaming just from hearing her voice.

"I wish that I was there but thank you for calling me! Oh my God!"

_"We will be waiting for you when you get home! We love you!"_

"I love you guys too!" Olivia couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she hung up the phone. "Braya just said her first word, well said her first word for the second time!" She told her partner.

"Congratulations Liv! That's great! I'm sorry that you missed it though. I missed Eli's first word too – Mama. At least I was there when he finally said, 'Dada'." Elliot told her.

"That's great El! I'm glad that you got to be there for that."

"Don't worry Liv, there are plenty of firsts that you will still get to witness."

Olivia smiled at her partner's support but she was antsy for the rest of the night being stuck in their car. She wanted to get home to her little girl now more then ever.

* * *

Just as Olivia's luck had it, the suspect made a move half an hour before Munch and Fin were supposed to relieve them. It was almost 1am before the detective slipped into bed next to her lover. She slipped her arms around the strawberry blonde's slender waist and held her close. Casey sighed as she slowly woke up and turned toward her,

"You're finally home."

"Yeah I am," Liv smiled as she kissed Casey's upturned lips.

"I wish you could've been here tonight."

Olivia nuzzled their noses together, "Me too. I can't believe that our little girl is getting so big. Before you know it she is going to have a boyfriend and I am going to be answering the door with my gun in hand."

"She could have a girlfriend." Casey giggled.

"Well, boyfriend or girlfriend I will still be armed when answering the door. At least if she dates girls we won't have to worry about her getting pregnant!" Olivia said before kissing the other woman again.

"Why don't we at least wait until she starts walking before we worry about her going on her first date."

Olivia smiled, "Deal."

Kissing the detective soundly one last time, Casey snuggled into Olivia's neck as the two women fell asleep in each other's arms.

**

* * *

**

Please, as always, let me know what you think! Thanks guys! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry that this took me FOREVER to write. I had the biggest case of writer's block ever and just moved across the country for a new job so I've been super busy! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Casey grinned widely at the photo in her hands. It was from Braya's first birthday party which had taken place just 3 weeks earlier. She and Olivia had helped their little girl blow out the pink candle on her cupcake. Elliot had snapped the adorable picture of the family as both parents kissed their toddler's head while she dug her hands into the cake in front of her.

She placed the framed photo back on the desk in front of her before picking up her pen and going back to work on the files from her current cases. She had barely gotten through the first page that she opened to when her phone began to vibrate. Picking it up she saw that it was a text message from Sara, one of the women that worked at the day care – 'Come downstairs ASAP.'

The ADA was out of her office almost instantly. She had never been called down the daycare before and she was terrified as to why she was being called down now. Too nervous to wait for the elevator, she opted to take the stairs regardless of the 3 inch heals she was wearing.

Rounding the corner into the hallway where the daycare was located she almost knocked Olivia over,

"You got a text Sara?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"Yeah, all it said was to get here ASAP – thankfully Elliot and I were just around the corner. Did she tell you why?"

"No, God I hope that she's ok!"

The couple burst through the door to the daycare with worried looks on their faces. They were relieved that Sara was the first worker that they came across.

"What happened?"

"Is she ok?"

"Did she get hurt?"

"Is she sick?"

Sara felt bad seeing the mothers' apprehension. "Braya is fine. I'm sorry that message scared you, I should've explained. I didn't want you to miss it."

"Miss what?" The detective was getting annoyed with the young girl's gaps in communication.

"Come with me."

The young blonde girl led the detective and the ADA further into the daycare to the toddler playroom where their daughter was. She opened the door and pointed to the corner where the 1 year old was,

"We think that she is ready to walk, we didn't want you to miss it!"

Green and brown eyes grew wide when they saw their little girl standing at the table in the corner of the playroom. She had learned to pull herself up on things at home but had never ventured out to take a step. They both slowly approached their little girl and kneeled down a few feet in front of her.

"Hey Braya, hey baby girl!" Olivia beamed.

The toddler turned her head in response to hearing her name. She smiled widely seeing that both of her mother's had come to visit.

Casey held her hands out to her, "Come here, baby! Come and say hi to your Mommies!"

Both women gave their little girls words of encouragement hoping that she would take a step towards them. It took a moment but Braya slowly began to move along the side of the table, not letting go of its support. She paused when she came to the edge closest to her parents.

"Come on baby girl! Come on!" Olivia grinned.

Braya held onto the table for another minute or so before finding the courage and footing to let go of it.

Casey could barely contain her joy seeing her daughter's progress, "That's it sweetie! That's it! Come on!"

Slowly lifting one foot, Braya cautiously put it back down in front of her. Her parents could see the excitement in her face at the new action. She very carefully lifted her other foot and copied the same action she had done before. Braya smiled widely and giggled when she finally gained momentum and took 6 more steps towards her mothers. She squealed happily as she tumbled into her mothers' out stretched arms!

Casey and Olivia gathered their little girl up in their arms, covered her in kisses and sang her praises - both of them her ecstatic at the new development in their daughter's life. The excitement continued on for a few more minutes before they turned back to Sara who was also smiling broadly.

"Thank you so much for texting us Sara!" Olivia said before she kissed Braya's forehead again.

"Of course, I'm glad that you were able to make it down here! I snapped a few photos on my camera that I will send to you both."

"Thanks Sara!" Casey said before turning to her partner and daughter, "I only wish we could've gotten it on video!"

"Ya know," Sara said, "You could always see if you could get the security tape!" She pointed to the camera in the corner of the room.

Olivia's grin widened, "I think we need to pay Steve a little visit!"

"Well, I don't know about you," Casey smiled, "but there is no way that I will be able to go back to work after this. You think you can take the rest of the afternoon off?"

"I bet that can be arranged! How about we go see Steve in the security office to get a copy of the video and then we can take it back to the precinct and show it to the boys, we can go somewhere and celebrate from there."

"Sounds like a plan!"

As Casey and Olivia left the DA's office hand in hand with Braya and a DVD copy of her first steps, they couldn't help but think of how their little girl was growing up so fast!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Again, I'm sorry that this took forever to get out there! A big thanks to those of you that are still with me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Firsts - Chapter 8**

* * *

"Come on Braya it's time to go to bed!"

"NO!"

"Braya." Her mother warned.

"NO!"

Casey sighed wearily. She couldn't wait until her daughter was out of her "terrible twos" phase. This argument had become more routine then she would like it to be. Just as she was about to open her mouth again they heard the front door open. Braya bolted out of her bedroom and launched herself onto her other mother's leg.

"Mommy!"

"Hey monster!" Olivia greeted her daughter as she picked her up and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

The toddler giggled, "I not monster!"

"Oh yes you are!" Casey agreed as she entered the living room.

Olivia carried their little girl over to wearing the strawberry blonde was standing to that she could greet her properly.

"She's been in a mood tonight, huh?" Olivia asked after she released Casey's lips from her own.

Casey smiled, "Yep. We were just trying to go to bed when you got home."

"I no wanna go bed Mommy." Braya told her mother as she snuggled into Olivia's neck.

The ADA could see her partner's resolve dissolving, "Liv…"

"I've barely seen her all week Case."

Casey could stand up to those pleading brown eyes just as well as Olivia could stand up to the 2 year old that was snuggled in her arms.

"Ok, half an hour," she sighed giving in.

"Yay!" Braya cheered, she may not have known exactly how long a half an hour was but she definitely understood that she got to stay up longer.

Olivia chuckled at her daughter's excitement, "Tell Mama thank you."

"Fank you Mama!" Braya smiled as she reached for her other mother. She stayed in Olivia's arms as she wrapped her tiny arms around Casey's neck and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome baby but don't think that this will get to happen every night – either of you." Casey smiled.

Kissing her lover one more time, Olivia carried their little girl back to her room to find something to occupy them for the next thirty minutes.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Olivia entered the master bedroom to find Casey propped up in their bed looking over case files. The detective crawled up from the foot of the bed and began to rain kisses up Casey's arm and shoulder.

"You're here early." Casey smiled as she put the folder down.

"She wanted me to read to her. She was out before we were even through with the first book." Olivia explained as she snuggled into Casey's side. "What case are you looking at?"

Casey held up the file again, "The Richards murder, trail starts next week."

"Do you think that you could put your case review aside for the night to spend time with your overworked, loving partner that has missed you like crazy these past few days?" Olivia asked as she nuzzled Casey's neck with her nose and placed a kiss just below her ear.

The ADA set her files on the night stand as she teased, "Well, I already called her and she said that she can't come over tonight."

"Very funny." Olivia deadpanned as she rolled the younger woman underneath her and claimed her lips.

Three hours later, both women were curled up in bed both exhausted from the time they had spent together earlier that night. They were both awakened by a screeching cry from the baby monitor. The detective and the ADA both bolted out of bed– the intensity behind the cry of their daughter was nothing that they had heard before.

"We're coming baby!" Casey called out to her little girl as they rushed down the hall and threw open the door. Flipping on the light, the mothers found their little girl curled up on the bedroom floor screaming hysterically while cradling her arm.

"What happened Bray?" Olivia asked as she gathered her little girl up trying to be careful of her arm.

The two year old was so hysterical that she wasn't able to answer. Casey tried to examine her arm but Braya's screams only got louder anytime she touched it.

"I think it might be broken," the ADA observed, "She must've been trying to crawl out of the crib or something."

"We've got to get this checked out. You go get changed then when you're done you can take her so I can."

The taller woman only nodded in agreement as she rushed out of the room. Olivia sat down in the rocking chair and held her little girl closely trying to calm her down.

* * *

"BENSON!" the loud voice from beside her said.

Olivia jumped at her desk not realizing that she had fallen asleep at her desk. "Sorry Cap," was all that she said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You guy's didn't catch a case last night, what's going on with you?"

The brunette checked her watch and found that it was almost 4:00 in the afternoon, she had no idea how long she had been asleep at her desk. All the coffee that she had loaded herself up with must have worn off. "Braya tried to crawl out of her crib last night and she fell and broke her arm."

"Is she doing ok?" Cragen had taken on a grandfather role with the detective's daughter. He was genuinely concerned when hearing about the toddler's injury.

"Hairline fracture. She's going to be in a cast for the next month or so." The mother explained. She was about to continue on when she was interrupted by the sound of little feet running down the hall. She beamed as her little girl came around the corner with Casey following close behind.

"Mommy!"

Olivia was happy to see that her daughter was in higher spirits then she had been earlier that day. She picked her up, careful not to hit her pink cast clad arm on anything. "How's your arm feel baby?"

"I no like it. It itchy." She told her mother as she tugged at the offending plaster.

Cragen bent down to the little girl that was perched on her mother's knee. "Can I sign your cast Braya?"

"Sigh it?" She gave her grandfather a confused look.

"Yeah, write my name on it," he explained as he picked up a sharpie from the detective's desk. Braya's eyes lit up when she saw him write "Grandpa" on her arm. She smiled widely; apparently the cast wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Elliot asked as he walked into the squad room.

Braya took the marker from Cragen's hand and took it over to Elliot as he sat behind his desk, "Will you sigh my cast Elwiot?"

"Of course I will Princess." He smiled as he lifted her onto his knee. She smiled as he signed his name next to Cragen's. "Can I sigh your arm?" She asked when she was finished.

Both of her parents were about to protest when Elliot answered, "Sure!" He handed her the marker and held out his arm smiling at Casey and Olivia, "After 5 kids, having a little sharpie on your arm is nothing." He chuckled seeing the black scribble that his God Daughter had drawn next to his tattoo.

Everyone else took turns signing Braya's cast. There wasn't much room left by the time they were done since her arm was so small.

"Alright Bray," Casey said gathering their things, "it's time to go home. You done here babe?"

Olivia looked at the paperwork that covered her desk, "Not really. I didn't get as much done today as I thought I was going to."

"Don't worry about it Liv," Cragen told her as he was about to retreat to his office. "Go home, spend some time with your girls, get some sleep."

"Thanks Cap." She smiled.

As the detective and the ADA headed home with their baby girl they had to figure out what to do with their next parenting hurdling – getting Braya a new bed.

* * *

**I hope you liked the newest addition! Let me know! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Burgers are up!" Elliot called from behind the grill in the Stabler backyard.

Olivia laughed as she saw the twins make a beeline for the picnic table, pushing the other out of the way trying to be the first one there. "Where did Casey go?" she asked not seeing her lover in the backyard.

"I think she went into the kitchen." Kathleen said looking up from her magazine. The 2nd eldest Stabler girl wanted to hang out with her friends that 4th of July but her parents insisted that she had to come to the family BBQ.

Nodding her thanks, Olivia made her way back into the house in search of the strawberry blonde. She found her right where Kathleen said she would be. She was standing at the counter refilling snack bowls and getting the strawberries and chocolate sauce ready for desert. The ADA jumped slightly when she felt 2 arms circle her waist.

Olivia pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, "Lunch is ready."

"Ok, I will be there in just a minute," Casey said as she smiled over her shoulder. She had to stop what she was doing when she felt the detective's hands sneak under the hem of her tshirt. "Liv." She said in a warning tone.

Olivia feigned innocence, "What?"

"I'm not going to get this done to go back out there for lunch if you don't stop that." She giggled.

She turned in Olivia's embrace but could not return it because her fingers were covered in chocolate sauce. Just as she was about to lick it off her fingers Olivia caught her wrist and brought the younger woman's fingers up to her lips. Her brown eyes grew dark as she sucked the sugary chocolate from Casey's manicured fingers.

Once she was satisfied that Casey's fingers were clean she caught the taller woman's lips with hers. Casey could taste the chocolate that was still on her lover's tongue. She buried her fingers in Olivia's dark tresses while Olivia lightly ran her nails across the small of Casey's back. Just as the kiss really started to heat up, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

"May I remind you ladies that this is a family affair this afternoon," Elliot picked on them.

Casey buried her face in the detective's neck in embarrassment while Olivia just chuckled.

Elliot smiled, "Do Kathy and I need to give you more babysitting coupons for your birthday comin' up Case?"

Casey looked up and was about to respond when Olivia answered for her, "That would be great!"

The ADA scoffed and poked the detective in her sides – her answer was yes but she would never actually say it out loud.

Elliot chuckled again, "Come on ladies, food is getting cold."

"We'll be right there." Liv called to his retreating form. Stealing one last kiss from Casey, Olivia helped her gather the plates and bowls full of side dishes and took them out back.

* * *

A few hours later the 4 parents found themselves lounging in the backyard on a picnic blanket when Eli came out of his playhouse screaming,

"EEWWWWWWW!!!!" The four year old tumbled into his mother's lap and clung to her tightly.

All the adults were very curious as to what would cause Eli to have such a strong reaction. The brunette and the strawberry blonde turned towards the playhouse to see if their little girl was experiencing something similar. A moment later, they saw Braya timidly peak around the door before she ran over to her parents. She hid behind Casey, her little arms circling her neck, as she shyly looked at Eli through the ADA's shiny locks.

"Eli what happened?" Kathy asked rubbing her son's back.

"SHE KISSED ME!" The little boy whined.

All 4 parents did their best to stifle their laughter after hearing what had happened. Casey pulled her 3 year old daughter over her shoulder.

"Braya did you kiss Eli?" she asked the meek toddler in her arms. All her daughter did was nod.

Olivia smiled as she asked, "Do you like Eli?" Again all Braya did was nod.

They all chuckled. "Eli, you didn't like it when Braya kissed you?" His father inquired.

"No, girls are yucky."

"You don't think it's yucky when I kiss you do you?" Kathy asked.

"No, das different you're Mom." He explained.

"Trust me little guy, you won't think it's yucky when you get older." Elliot told him as he messed up his son's hair.

The 4 year old was stubborn, "No I won't. They will always be yucky."

Casey smiled, "Braya, do you promise to keep your lips to yourself if you and Eli keep playing?"

Both parents could tell that their little girl was embarrassed about what had happened since she didn't speak once again and only answered by nodding.

"See there Eli," Kathy told her son, "everything's gonna be ok now. You kids go play."

That seemed to be all the security that Eli needed. He jumped off his mother's lap and tapped Braya on the arm, "TAG YOU'RE IT!"

The little girl suddenly found her voice, "HEY!" She too jumped off her mother's lap and ran after the boy.

"Well Case, it looks like we're in trouble. Our little girl is already kissing boys. I guess we're going to have to worry about her having boyfriends after all." Olivia sighed.

The strawberry blonde chuckled, "Kissing one boy does not a straight girl make."

"When did you kiss your first girl?" Elliot asked.

"Kaitlin Oates, we were 5, we used to play in the sandbox together all the time. She stole my shovel and my heart." Casey told him.

Olivia nudged her lover in the shoulder, "Sounds like if this Kaitlin Oates ever came back into your life I would have something to worry about."

Casey pretended to look guilty, "Well…"

"Oh you!" Olivia grabbed the younger woman by the waist and began to tickle her.

"I would tell her that she's too late because I am in love with the woman of my dreams and have a beautiful daughter that I love more then life itself." Casey managed to say while she giggled.

"That's better." Olivia said before she brought their lips together. Just as things started to get heated a voice interrupted them,

"Still a family show here guys!" Elliot chuckled.

Kathy stood up for her friends, "Oh El leave 'em alone."

"I'm telling you Kath, I think that we need to print up some more coupons for Casey's birthday in a few months; maybe we should even give them to her early!"

The detective looked back at the couple just in time to dodge the nerf ball that the softball playing ADA had thrown in his direction.

* * *

Later that evening the 2 families had made their way down to the park with their lawn chairs and blankets to watch the fireworks. The Benson-Novak family shared a single chair as Casey lay against Olivia as she cradled Braya against her.

"Are da fieworks gonna start soon Mama?" the impatient toddler asked.

Casey kissed the top of her head, "Yes, baby really soon."

"What they look like?"

"They are going to be really bright and colorful! They are going to light up the sky!" Olivia explained.

"They are going to be loud too though but don't be scared because they aren't going to hurt you." Her other mother warned.

As if on cue, the first set of fireworks exploded in the sky. The loud noise caused Braya to jump, cover her ears and snuggle tightly to Casey's side.

"It's ok honey. Look they are really pretty. They aren't going to hurt you." The strawberry blonde woman tried to sooth her little girl.

Still afraid to trust her mother completely, Braya looked up at the open sky in front of them but did not uncover her ears, "Wow." Just as she was about to move her hands from her ears another set of fireworks irrupted. The 3 year old flinched slightly but didn't burrow back down into her mother.

Convinced that Braya seemed to be enjoying the show despite the fact that her hands were covering her ears, Casey snuggled down into Olivia's embrace. She turned her head so that she was face to face with her. Nuzzling her nose against her lover's she whispered, "I love you."

The brunette smiled widely, "I love you more." She caught the ADA's lips in a slow kiss before they both turned back to the fireworks show.

It was a happy 4th of July indeed.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I know that some people have asked for some drama and I had something in the works but wasn't very happy with it so I went a new direction. I will keep working on the drama aspect and see what I can come up with. Sorry this has taken forever! Between the chapter I was attempting to write that crashed and burned and work…this took longer then I wanted it to! Hope you like this though!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Olivia smiled as she woke up and felt a small head snuggled into her chest. Without opening her eyes she reached up and stroked her daughter's hair as she kissed her crown. She didn't think it was possible but her smile actually widened when she opened her eyes and saw her lover sleeping across from her. Leaning over the four year old between them she pressed her lips to Casey's, gradually increasing the pressure until she felt the other woman respond.

The younger woman smiled groggily when they broke a part, "Morning."

"Morning," Olivia smiled.

Casey linked the fingers together and kissed the back of Olivia's hand, "What time did you get in?"

"Around 3:00. I was surprised to see her in here with you."

Casey kissed the back of her daughter's head, "She was pretty upset when you weren't home at bedtime last night. She hasn't seen you much lately. She misses you. I miss you."

"You see me at work!" Olivia chuckled.

"That's not the same!"

The brunette agreed, "Yeah that's true. I will be so glad when this case is over with. I will make it a point to drop by the daycare more often and see her during the day."

"She would love that," Casey smiled.

The mother's were silent for a while, just content to be with each other and their little girl. Olivia beamed as she kissed Braya's brown hair once again.

"Let's have another one."

The detective's statement caught the redhead off guard, "_Have_ another one or _get_ another one?"

"You say 'get another one' like we can just go to the store and buy one! And either way it doesn't matter to me, but what do you think about giving little Braya here a brother or sister?" Olivia laughed.

Casey paused for a moment, more 3am feedings, constant diaper changing, maternity leave, the challenge of having a new baby and a 4 year old. She smiled at Olivia,

"Let's do it."

* * *

The couple decided to wait until their plans were more finalized before telling their daughter or their friends about having another baby. It was a drizzly Saturday afternoon when the lover's found themselves curled up together on the couch while their daughter was down for a nap. They were looking through a book of sperm donors just as they had 5 years before. They had decided to try to have a child one time but if it didn't work then they would look into adoption.

"I swear to God this guy was an option last time too!" Olivia said point to a man's picture, "If his product is still available then it's probably not worth much!"

Casey giggled, "Maybe he is just an avid donor."

"EW!" Olivia chuckled while she playfully hit Casey with a throw pillow.

* * *

Two months later the couple was experiencing déjà vu all over again. They were sitting together on the couch while waiting for the timer to go off. Olivia could tell that the younger woman was nervous. She wrapped her arms around Casey and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Why does this feel harder to sit through then it did last time?"

Olivia chuckled, "Really, I feel like it's easier this time."

"Maybe that's because it's not your uterus we are depending on!"

The detective laughed again, "Maybe so, but remember – if this happens it's because it's meant to be. If not, then we will find another baby that's in need of love."

"I know," Casey sighed, "how much more time do you think we have?"

"Not much longer now I'm sure."

As of on cue, the timer in the kitchen went off. Together they rose and crossed to the dining room table where the pregnancy test was sitting. Both parents were thankful now more then ever that Alex had offered to take Braya for the evening. She was the only one that knew that the couple was attempting to have baby number 2.

Just as they had twice before, the couple stopped and kissed each other soundly before reading the test results.

"This is it!" Casey smiled nervously.

Olivia kissed her lightly one last time, "I love you."

"I love you more."

Casey slowly lifted the white stick and turned it so they could both read it:

PREGNANT.

Neither woman needed words to explain their excitement. Their lips came together as they slowly made their way down the hallway to celebrate.

* * *

The couple decided to keep their latest baby news a secret until they knew for sure that everything was going to be ok. They didn't want to have to go through a public miscarriage again. Casey had been nervous about the possibility of miscarrying again but they took it one step at a time.

Thirteen weeks later, Casey and Olivia walked out of their doctor's office beaming with happiness.

"Oh my God, look at it Liv!" Casey said holding up the latest sonogram photo, "That's our baby!"

Olivia smiled, "It sure is!"

The detective was so excited to see her lover so happy. She had been worried these past few months about whether or not the pregnancy was actually going to last but it seemed as though the visit to the doctor's office had eased those fears.

As they reached the car, Olivia went to open the passenger side door for the pregnant ADA but was unable to when she found herself pressed up against it before Casey assaulted her lips with her own. The brunette's arms instantly went around Casey's waist as the couple shared an intimate moment not caring who was passing them by on the street. They both smiled when the pulled apart gasping for breath.

Olivia rested her forehead against Casey's as she said, "I love you."

"I love you more," Casey told her, "Now let's go tell the guys!"

* * *

The whole squad was ecstatic to hear the couple's news! The Captain gave Olivia the afternoon off so that they could share the news with everyone at the DA's office as well. Now that their friends knew they only had one more person left to tell. The one person who was going to have the most questions…Braya.

The mother's picked their little girl up from daycare a few hours early and took her for a walk in Central Park. They were all curled up together in Sheep Meadow eating ice cream when Olivia broached the subject.

"Braya, honey, Mama and I have something to tell you!"

"Yep, we have a surprise for you." Casey said.

The four year old became very excited, "Is it a new toy?"

"No, sweetie," Olivia said, "It's not a toy."

"You know how Eli has brothers and sisters?" Casey asked. Braya nodded while she continued to lick at her ice cream cone. "Well, you're going to have a little brother or sister."

The little girl seemed confused, "Where's it gonna come from?"

"Well," Olivia began to explain, "the baby is growing inside Mama's tummy right now." The detective placed her hand on Casey's stomach which had already started to grow a little. She had been wearing baggy clothes for the past few weeks to hide it from their friends.

"Babies grow inside the Mommy's tummy and when they are old enough then they will come out." Casey told her. Neither of them really wanted to go into the whole scenario with her just yet.

"Did I come out of there?" Braya asked curiously as she pointed to Casey's stomach.

Casey and Olivia both looked at each other wide eyed, this was a question they were hoping would not come up. Olivia pulled their little girl into her lap,

"Sweetie, you did come out of someone's tummy but you didn't come out of Mama's."

Braya interrupted her before she could continue, "Did I come out of your's?" She asked poking Olivia's stomach.

"Well, no, honey," she paused for a moment trying to figure out how to word everything, "You came out of someone else's tummy but she needed us to take care of you. She helped us have you."

"Is she ever coming back?"

"No, sweetie, she helped bring you to us because Mommy and I wanted to have a baby so badly. We love you so much and we know that we were meant to be your Mommies." Casey told her as she rained kisses in the little girl's hair.

"Are you going to love the new baby more then me?"

"No, baby," Casey said, "That's not possible!"

"We are going to love the new baby just as much as we love you but there is no way that we could love them more. You're our little angel. You're both our little angels." Olivia explained.

"Am I going to have a brother or a sister?" Both parents were happy that their little girl seemed to be excepting the idea and had dropped they current subject.

Casey answered, "We don't know yet. We will just have to wait and see."

"Can we go on the Merry-Go-Round?"

Olivia and Casey both chuckled at the complete change in topic,

"Sure we can!" Olivia said before she pressed one more kiss to Braya's forehead and lifted her off her lap. They each took their daughter's hand as they made their way to the ride.

"I hope the baby likes going on the Merry-Go-Round! It will be fun to take my little brother or sister on it!"

Both women beamed as they heard the daughter list all the things she wanted to share with her new little brother or sister. They couldn't wait until the new addition to their family was finally there!

* * *

**Do you think Casey and Olivia should have a boy or a girl?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry that I have not posted in forever and a day. I won't bore you with excuses. Hope you like it!**

"Mommy I don't wanna go! I'm scared!" Braya clung to both her mothers outside of her new kindergarten.

"You're going to have so much fun sweetheart!" Olivia kneeled down so that she was eye level with her baby girl. "Your teacher was so nice when we met her last week and now you get to meet the rest of the kids in your class."

The redheaded attorney ran her hand along the top of her daughter's head, "Sweetie don't you remember Eli telling you about how much fun he has at school? Now you get to have fun just like him."

Braya looked up at her other mother with tears in her eyes, "Can I go to school wiff Eli?"

"No honey, I'm sorry you have to go to school here," Casey was trying not to let her pregnant emotions get the best of her.

"Why not?"

"Well sweetie," Olivia began to explain, "where you go to school all depends on where you live. Eli's house is further away from ours so he has to go to the school that is closer to him and you have to go to the school closest to our house."

"Can we move?"

The detective chuckled at her little girl's insistence. She stood up and scooped Braya up into her arms. The frightened little girl instantly burrowed her face into her mother's neck, "Well honey, maybe after the baby is born and is a little older ok but for now you have to go to school! Mama and I will be here to pick you up this afternoon ok. We love you so much and we are so proud of you." She kissed Braya's forehead. "Now, give Mama a hug."

Casey was having a harder time picking up their little girl in her 6 months pregnant state. Braya leaned over from Olivia's grasp and put her arms around the attorney's neck, "I love you baby and we will see you soon ok!"

"I wuv you too." Braya mumbled into the attorney's throat.

Olivia put Braya back on her own to feet but knelt in front of her once again to give her a final hug. "Have fun sweetie. We love you! Now go line up with your class."

With one final scared smile Braya headed off in the direction that her mothers were pointing. She lined up with the other little girls in her class some of which looked excited to be going to school and others that looked even more scared then she did. They gave her one final wave before the teacher led them into the classrooms.

Once the group was out of sight, Casey let down her brave face and the tears began to flow. Olivia pulled her into a hug and waited until her hormonal tears subsided.

"I'm sorry Liv," she sniffled, "I just can't believe that she's growing up so fast. It seemed like just yesterday that we were holding her at the hospital during the case."

Olivia kissed her forehead, "I know honey. How about the stop for some tea before we headed into work? I'm sure that the day will fly by and before you know it we will be right back here picking her up. Come on, we have to finish preparing my testimony for the Pizzuto case."

Casey straightened up, she knew that she couldn't let her hormones get the best of her but that was easier said then done nowadays. She slid her hand into Olivia's as they walked away from the school. She hoped that throwing herself into her word would make the day go by faster.

* * *

And the day did fly by…

"You ready to go?" Olivia asked as she walked into the ADA's office.

Casey barely looked up from her paperwork, "Go where?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. A few hours ago her lover was in tears dropping their little girl off at school and now she was so consumed in paperwork she wasn't paying attention to the time. "Case, Braya gets out of school in 20 minutes."

"Twenty minutes!" The redhead exclaimed, "I looked at the clock just a minute ago and we still had 2 hours!"

"Well sweetie you know how you get when you're working on a case." She smiled, "Come one we've gotta go!"

Casey finished up the last few notes on her case file before joining Olivia at the door. As happy as she was that they were making headway on their current case, she was even more happy to be picking up Braya from school.

* * *

"Mommy!" Braya screamed as she flew into Olivia's legs with a giant smile on her face.

Olivia scooped the little girl off the ground, "Hey there bug! Did you have a good day?"

"It was so much fun! Mama look what I made!" She said as she handed Casey the piece of paper that she had been holding.

"This is so pretty sweetheart!" Both women smiled when they saw that Braya had drawn their family. Above the drawing of Olivia it said "Mommy", above Casey it said "Mama" and above Braya's head she had written "Me". She had even written the word "Baby" and drew an arrow pointing to Casey's stomach.

"My teacher said that I was the best writer in the class! I helped some of the other kids with their pictures too!"

"That's great sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" The attorney beamed. She had been insistent that Braya know how to read and write before she started going to school.

Olivia placed Braya back on the ground and took her hand, "Bray, why don't you tell us all about your first day while we get ice cream!"

"Yay! Can I get 2 scoops?"

Casey smiled as she took her daughter's other hand, "We'll see."

* * *

Later that night, Olivia found Casey standing in the doorway of Braya's bedroom watching the little girl sleep. Dressed in her Beauty and the Beast pajamas' she held her favorite teddy bear to her chest. The detective slipped her arms around Casey's growing waist and held her close.

"I know I've said it once today but I still can't believe that she is growing up so fast."

"I know babe," she said as the kissed the redhead's shoulder, "And before we know it is it's going to be this little one's first day of school." She rubbed her hand along Casey's stomach.

Casey playfully smacked the brunette's hand, "Don't say that! I don't wanna even think about that!"

"Well then honey, good news because we still have plenty of time before this one even comes out to say hello. Now come one, let's go to bed."

Casey looked back at her sleeping daughter one last time. No matter how big she got, she would always be their little girl.

* * *

**So…there ya go. Still not sure how I feel about it but I felt bad having not updated in forever and a day. I have more thoughts on the coming chapters and will try not to make you wait as long! Thanks for ready!**

* * *

Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**So from not updating for months and months to 2 updates in less then 24 hours – I guess good things do come out of being unemployed...if only I could get paid to do this! **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Casey Novak was miserable. Most of which was due to the pregnancy but part of it was her own fault too. With less then a week and half until her due date, Casey was refusing to take maternity leave until the very last minute so that she could have more time off when the baby was actually born. Olivia had pleaded with her to leave work earlier but there was no negotiating with the ADA this time around. The couple had come up with a compromise. Originally Casey was only going to agree to being escorted to and from work but in the end she had to give in and allow Olivia – or one of the other SVU detectives if she was not available – to escort her to every court appearance that she had to make. Casey hated be fussed over but she knew they meant well. She accidently bit Elliot's head off once when had taken her briefcase from her as they were leaving the courthouse.

"I'm not an invalid! I'm pregnant! I can carry my own damn briefcase!"

She had apologized later and he assured her that he had endured much worse from Kathy through the course of her four pregnancies.

That afternoon Casey found herself in the courtroom during the trial of their most recent rape case. Though it was Fin and Munch's case, Olivia was sitting in the back of the courtroom observing the case and hovering – as closely as she could – over her pregnant lover.

"Objection, Your Honor." Casey said as she struggled to stand from her seat. She had barely made it half way to a standing position before her objection was overruled.

"The defense has no more questions Your Honor." The defense attorney informed Judge Donnelly before taking his seat.

Donnelly waver her hand towards the prosecution's table, "Your witness Ms. Novak."

Casey struggled to her feet and straightened her maternity jacket. "Mr. Traver, isn't it true that after you and the defendant left the nightclub that…" Casey stopped midsentence, a look of pain crossing her face. She cleared her throat and continued, "After you and the defendant left the nightclub you both proceeded to…" Again the ADA's line to questioning trailed off.

"Ms. Novak? Are you feeling alright?" Judge Donnelly asked.

"Your Honor, may I request a continuance?"

"On what grounds Ms. Novak?"

Casey clutched her stomach, "On the grounds that I think I am going into labor!"

Olivia was by Casey's side before Judge Donnelly could even grant the motion.

"It's time?" Olivia smiled as they packed up paperwork and began to leave the courtroom.

"Either it's time or this kid is tired of listening to legal motion after legal motion and is just trying to get me out of the courtroom."

As soon as Olivia had Casey settled in the car she was on the phone with Elliot relaying the news, "Elliot! Casey went into labor in the middle of the Eubanks case. We are on our way to the hospital right now. Can you pick up Braya from school and bring her there for us?"

"Well, I'm sure that Donnelly loved that! No problem Liv, I will get her right away and bring her down. I will let the guys know too we will all be there soon! How's Casey doing?"

"She's good."

"Good? All this pain I'm in and you're saying I'm good? Are you insane?" Casey moaned loud enough from Elliot to hear.

Olivia chuckled and continued, "Her contractions seem to be coming pretty quickly. I hope that we don't have a repeat performance of Eli's birth. We're running lights and sirens though so we should be there quickly."

"Alright Liv, you take care of your girl and I will go get your baby girl. Hopefully we will make it before you next baby girl – or boy – makes it into the world."

"Thanks El. You're the best!" She hung up her cell phone, took Casey's hand and pressed a kiss to be back of it, "We're almost there Case. You will be in a bed hooked up to all sorts of wonderful drugs before you know it."

"Livia just shut up and drive!" Casey demanded through gritted teeth.

* * *

The plus to driving to the hospital in Olivia's police sedan was that not only were they able to run lights and siren to get there faster – Olivia could park the car pretty much anywhere she wanted. Leaving the car abandoned at the entrance to the ER, Olivia escorted a panting Casey through the front doors. She flashed her badge and Casey was quickly whisked off to Labor and Delivery in a wheelchair. It took no time at all to get her settled into her room and the preparations for her epidural started.

Everything was just being to kick in when Elliot walked into the room, "Hey look who I found!"

"Hi sweetie," Olivia said as the picked up their daughter. "Are you ready to have a little brother or sister?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to tell all my friends about it tomorrow. They were jealous that I got to leave school early!" The little girl beamed.

"Why don't you snuggle with Mama for a while to help her feel better."

Casey opened up her arms as Olivia laid their daughter down next to her. Snuggling with Braya had become Casey's new favorite thing since she had become too pregnant to pick her up anymore. "How was school Bray?" Casey asked as she pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"It was good. I found out that it's my turn for show and tell soon. Can I bring the baby in to show the class?"

The attorney chuckled, "I don't know kiddo. The baby is going to be too small to go anywhere for a while."

"The guys are on their way in," Elliot told them all, "is there anything you need? Anything I can run and pick up for you guys?"

"No I think we're ok. If you guys have stuff to do you don't have to wait around. I can call you when it gets closer." Olivia told him.

"And possibly miss the arrival of the newest member of the squad? No way! We will be in the waiting room just come find us if you need anything. Hell, text me and I will deliver anything right to you."

His partner laughed, "I could get used to that!"

"That offer won't last for long," he smiled, "as soon as that kid is out – alright, I will be nice and extend it until Casey and the baby are out of the hospital – the offer will be off the table."

"All right, I can live with that." She smiled.

Her smile widened when she turned around and saw that Braya had fallen asleep snuggled into her mother's side. "I would say she's exhausted from all the excitement but the real excitement has yet to begin."

Casey smiled kissing Braya's forehead again, "This is probably naptime at school."

"Man, don't you miss the days when naptime was mandatory? How are you feeling?"

"These drugs are a beautiful, beautiful thing."

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over their sleeping daughter to catch Casey's lips with hers. Pulling back she rested their foreheads together, "You ready for another one?"

"I think it's a little late to think about that now detective." Casey smiled, "We are down to a few hours now."

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Casey was being taken into the delivery room. She held onto Olivia's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could as she was propped up on the bed, "This is probably the point where I should be screaming that I am never going to let you touch me again!"

"Well then I should be counting my blessings that I still get to touch you all I want!" the detective chuckled.

"You won't be counting too high," Casey panted, "you might not be able to make it yourself but this was still your idea!"

"Ok Casey," Dr. Lewis said from the foot of the bed, "it's time to start pushing!"

Casey grit her teeth as she attempted to push for the first time. Olivia supported her from behind, offering encouraging words and kisses as the redhead moaned through the pain.

"Just a few more Casey and we will be done." Lewis told them.

A moment later, baby cries filled the room. The nurse draped a blanket across Casey's chest before the doctor handed the screaming baby over. "Here you go Moms. Olivia would you like to cut the cord?"

"More then ever!" Olivia said as she took the pair of scissors that the doctor was extending to her. She had never felt such a large range of emotions as she cut the umbilical cord. The tears that she had been holding back finally fell from her eyes.

"We've got 10 fingers and 10 toes and what appears to be a very healthy set of lungs!" Dr. Lewis said as she smiled at the happy parents.

"Oh my God. You did it Case. Hey little one! Welcome to the world!" Olivia said as she stroked the baby's little hand.

Casey looked up at Olivia with tears in her green eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more." Olivia told her before kissing her long and slow. "I will go tell the guys while they get you two cleaned up!"

"Ok, hurry back."

Olivia kissed her one more time, "Back in a flash!"

* * *

"It's a boy!" Olivia exclaimed as she entered the waiting room. She was happy to see that not only were Elliot, Cragen, Fin and Munch waiting there but that George, Melinda and Alex had joined the group as well.

They all stood up and cheered hearing her announcement.

"7 pounds 9 ounces. 20.5 inches long."

Each person hugged their coworker and said congratulations.

"That boy is going have a rough upbringing in that house full of estrogen." Elliot joked as she elbowed Olivia in the side.

She chuckled, "And here I was just thinking, 'Great, just what the squad needs – more testosterone!'" The group laughed.

"The nurses are getting them settled in our room and as soon as they are all set I can take you back to meet him." Olivia told them, her smile never leaving her face.

"Can I come with you now Mommy?"

"Not yet sweetie, I need you to stay with your uncles for a little while longer but then you can come and meet your brother and stay with us all night ok!" She kissed Braya's forehead, "I will be right back to get you!"

* * *

"Hey guys," Casey said as everyone entered her hospital room to find her holding a blue bundle in her arms, "I would like you to meet the newest addition to the Benson-Novak family and the SVU squad – Braydan Nicolas."

The team put their flowers and cards and other gifts down by the door before gathering around the meet the baby boy. They each got a turn holding Braydan and the parents were happy to see that just like his sister he didn't mind being passed from person to person.

"You know Liv," Alex said as she looked down at the little boy in her arms, "I know that this isn't really possible but I could swear that he has your nose."

"We tried to find a donor with similar features to Liv. We will just have to wait and see how he turns out." Casey told them as she kissed Olivia's hand she was holding.

It wasn't long before visiting hours were over and the group had to disperse. They left after making them promise to call if they needed anything. Alex assured Casey that the Eubanks case would go as planned with her taking over as first chair. Even after just giving birth to her child Casey made her swear that Alex would keep her in the loop.

Alex laughed, "No problem Mama but I have a feeling that you will have plenty of other things to worry about!"

"Can I hold Braydan now Mama?" The big sister was jealous that the adults were the only ones able to give her new brother attention.

"Yes, sweetie you can but you have to be very careful ok."

"I will! I promise!"

"Ok kiddo, hop up in that chair," Olivia told her as she took the baby boy from Casey's arms.

Braya sat down where she was told and held her arms out. Casey and Olivia didn't think they had ever seen a smile as big as the one on their daughter's lips as she held her little brother. "He's so tiny!"

"I know!" Olivia smiled, "You were this tiny once!"

"I was?"

"Yup, everyone starts out that tiny when they are first born." Casey explained.

Olivia picked up their digital camera and took a few shots of Braya with her brother. It wasn't long before a big yawn crossed the little girl's face.

"The excitement of the day really has gotten to her now." Casey laughed as she yawned herself.

"Mama can I snuggle with you?"

Olivia was about to answer that that might not be the best idea after all that Casey had been through that day but the redhead beat her before she could respond. "Sure sweetie, we are all going to snuggle up here."

"We are? Babe I don't think we will all fit." The detective told her.

"Well we are going to find a way because I want nothing more then to be snuggled up with my family right now! We can't be at home right now so we're going to have to make it work here!"

"Ok," Olivia gave in. She knew that she wouldn't win this battle. "Snuggle time in the tiny bed it is!"

Casey scooted herself as gently as possible to the edge of the bed. When she was situated Olivia laid Braydan across Casey's chest and lifted the guard rail – if Casey was going to make them squeeze into bed she would at least so as much as she could to keep them IN the bed. The brunette lifted Braya onto the bed and she instantly snuggled into Casey's side, placing her head on her chest so that she could see her sleeping brother's face. Olivia kicked off her shoes and crawled onto what was left of the bed. She laid on her side and placed her arm across her family; her hand came to rest on Casey's now smaller stomach. She ran her fingers along the bottom of Braydan's feet.

It wasn't much later that the evening nurse came in to check on her patients and found the family asleep in Casey's hospital bed. It was normally frowned upon to have so many people squeezed onto a patient's bed but they looked so comfortable she didn't have the heart to wake them. Instead, she picked up the digital camera from the bedside table and snapped a photo of the sleeping family. She quietly lifted the guard rail on Olivia's side of the bed to protect the detective from ending up on the floor and with one final smile she turned off the lights.

* * *

**I had to go for the double "B" kid names because triple "C" runs in mine! My sisters and I are all "C"s. I hope you liked it! Lemme know! I always love reviews. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Mama? Can you read my bedtime story tonight?" Braya looked up at her redheaded mother with wide eyes.

"I can't sweetie. I've got to feed your brother before we put him to bed ok? Mommy will read it to you when she's done with the dishes. Can you go put your pj's on for us please?" Casey told her as she bounced the fussing infant in her arms.

Braya hung her head, "Ok."

Casey kissed her daughter's forehead. "Thank you, Bray."

The little girl began to walk out of her mothers' bedroom but stopped in the doorway. "Will you come and tuck me in when you are done feeding Braydan?"

"I will try to honey I promise. I will come in and kiss you goodnight even if you are still asleep ok?"

Casey was too busy getting Braydan ready for his feeding that she missed the hurt look on her daughter's face as she left the room.

A few minutes later, Olivia found her little girl dressed in her favorite Supergirl pjs, in tear on her bed.

"Bray, baby what's wrong?" Olivia asked as she gathered her little girl in her arms.

"Mama doesn't love me anymore!" she cried, burying herself into her mother's neck.

"What?" Olivia was in complete shock at her daughter's outburst. "Of course she does sweetheart. She loves you more then anything in the world."

"Nah-uh! She loves Braydan more then me! She only spends time with him anymore." Braya was crying so hard that she started having the hiccups.

Olivia tried to calm her oldest child. She laid them down and held her to her chest, "No sweetie she doesn't love Braydan more then you. She's the only one that can feed him right now because of how little he is. She still loves you more then anything, honey I promise." Olivia rubbed soothing circles across the little girl's back.

The detective held her daughter and mumbled many 'We love you's until the little girl calmed and fell asleep. Olivia carefully extracted herself from her daughter's grasp. After tucking her in properly and kissing her one last time she slipped out of the bedroom. She almost collided with Casey as she turned to go down the hall.

"Is she already asleep?" the attorney asked.

"Yeah." Olivia sighed

"Damn, I wanted to say goodnight before she actually fell asleep. What's wrong?" She could tell by the look on Olivia's fact that something was going on.

Olivia took a deep breath, "Braya thinks that you love the baby more then her."

Casey's heart plummeted. "Oh my God, she what? She…what did…how could I have…" For one of the first times in her life the ADA had a hard time forming a sentence she was so shocked.

"Babe, we both know that it's not true. You've just been tied up with Braydan so much since you guys came home from the hospital." Olivia could tell that her words were not having an affect on her lover.

"Was she crying?" Casey asked noticing the discoloration on Olivia's t-shirt.

Olivia bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to Casey but she knew that tell her the truth would hurt her even more, "Yes. She cried herself to sleep."

"Oh my God! I'm a horrible mother!"

The brunette could tell that tears were forming in Casey's eyes. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman and attempted to comfort the other important woman in her life.

"I can't…I never…how did I not…" Casey mumbled.

"Tell you what," Olivia said as she wiped away the ADA's tears, "You go kiss our little girl goodnight, I will kiss our little boy goodnight – even though we both know that we will be seeing him again in a few hours," that comment made Casey smile, "and we will figure out a plan that not only makes this situation go away but makes sure it never happens again. Ok?"

Casey nodded, "Ok." She kissed her detective soundly, "I love you."

"I love you more." Olivia told her as she kissed her one last time before they went to see their children.

* * *

The solution was really fairly easy – Casey couldn't breastfeed as often as she wanted to. She hadn't had the opportunity to do it with Braya so now she wanted to make the most of it but if it was going to hurt their little girl then it wasn't worth it. What was worth it – the look on Braya's face when Casey picked her up from school the next day all by herself.

"Mommy!" Braya cheered when she saw the ADA standing on the sidewalk.

The couple tried to pick Braya up together as often as they could but since the baby had been born Olivia had been picking her up on her own.

"Hi angel!" Casey said as she picked up her little girl. She knew that she wouldn't be able to pick her up like this for much longer at the rate Braya was growing, but she did it as much as she could now that she wasn't pregnant anymore.

Braya wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck and hugged her like she hadn't seen her in months. "Where's Mommy and Braydan?" She asked when she pulled back to look at her mom.

"Mommy is at home with Braydan and I thought that we could spend the afternoon together. How does that sound?" Casey asked.

"Can we get ice cream?" the little girl asked excitedly.

"Anything you want sweetie!"

"Yay!"

* * *

Just past 8pm that night, the ADA keyed into her apartment with a sleeping Braya in her arms. Olivia jumped up from her place on the couch when she saw her lover with her arms full.

"Good day?" The detective asked as she kissed her lover and took their daughter into her own embrace.

Casey smiled, "Great day! We had ice cream in Central Park, went on the Farris wheel inside the Toys R Us in Times Square, went to the movies and had dinner at that 50's diner she loves. How was he?"

"He was perfect." Olivia told her as she carried Braya to her bedroom. "He just woke up but seemed pretty content to just hang out in the swing."

Casey pulled her little boy out of the machine as Olivia put Braya to bed. "Hey there little man! Thanks for being so good for Mommy! Your sister and I missed you but we needed some time for just us. I bed you had a good time hanging out with Mom all afternoon huh? Well guess what? Grandpa Don said that we can do this once a week until Mama has to go back to work. After that we will have to figure out a whole new schedule though but don't worry, Mama and I promise that we will always make family time ok? We love you guys so much."

She redhead jumped a little when she felt 2 arms circle her waist, "More then anything in the world."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't have anything to do with Disney or Pixar other then thinking that they are amazingly magical and loving pretty much everything they do – except the Disney Channel. Ew.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Olivia Benson yawned widely at her desk as she looked at the stacks of paperwork that were covering it. DD5 after DD5. It was going to be a long afternoon.

"Here ya go partner! Heads up!"

Olivia looked up just in time to catch the wrapped sandwich that was sailing towards her face. "Thanks El." She said as she caught it.

"No problem. How's the paperwork coming?" Elliot asked unwrapping his own lunch.

"I feel like I've barely made a dent it in and I've been working on it for," she glanced at her watch, "almost 3 hours now. Can't we catch bad guys without having to deal with the paper trail?"

"I wish!" He agreed.

Olivia had just taken a bite of her sandwich when her phone rang.

"Benson." She answer around her mouth full of food. She listened intensely for a moment before responding, "Yes, thank you I will be right there."

"Everything ok?" Eliot asked when she snapped her phone shut.

Olivia had already begun wrapping up her sandwich so she could take it on the go. "That was Braya's school. Looks like she came down with the chicken pox – it's apparently been going around the first grade. They tried calling Casey but she's probably in court. I've got to go get her."

"I'll let Cap know!"

"Thanks El! I owe you!"

"Come on," Elliot laughed, "how many times over the years have you covered for me because of my kids? It's nice to be able to return the favor. Go take care of your girl."

* * *

"Mama it itches!" Braya whined.

"I know sweetie but you're going to take a special bath that is going to make you feel better ok. Just give me another second to get it ready." Casey felt bad for her little girl. She remembered having the chicken pox when she was a kid. It was miserable.

"Braydan is breaking out too." Olivia said as she stuck her head into the bathroom. "Looks like we've got an epidemic on our hands."

Casey sighed. A first grader and a one year old with chicken pox, it was going to be quite a week.

* * *

Two hours later the mothers were curled up together on the couch. Both of their children had had oatmeal baths and were covered in lotion. Casey had trimmed their nails but Olivia had to attach socks to Braydan's hands since he was too young to really understand to not scrath. Now he was irritated that he was itchy and couldn't suck on his fingers like he wanted to.

"I've already called the office. I'm going to work from home all week except the two court appearances I am already scheduled for. Alex is going to catch any new cases that come up this week." Casey told her.

"Hhmmm, ok." Olivia said as she snuggled in Casey's embrace.

The redhead smiled knowing that Olivia was practically asleep and probably hadn't heard anything that she had just said. Casey began running her hands up and down Olivia's back, sometimes scratching lightly. She slipped her hands under the hem of Olivia's shirt and found something that she was sure wasn't there the night before.

"Liv?" Casey tried to wake her up. "Liv, you need to wake up. Come on babe."

Olivia just mumbled and snuggled closer.

"Come on Liv, wake up and take your shirt off."

"Wow sweetie I had no idea that you…"

"No Liv! Well, not that I don't want to because you know how much…" Olivia cut off her babbling by pressing their lips together. Casey allowed the kiss to continue for a moment or two before pulling away. "Shirt. Off. Now. And turn around."

Olivia was still confused as to what her lover was up to but she did as she was told. Once she had done as she was told Casey bent down to examine Olivia's lower back.

"Liv, did you have the chicken pox when you were a kid?"

"Um…I don't know remember. I would assume that I did."

"Well, either you didn't have it or you have somehow gotten it again. Sometimes that happens to people."

"What?" Olivia sprinted to the master bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.

Casey couldn't help but laugh when she heard a muffled, "Shit." from the other room.

* * *

"Casey it itches!"

The attorney had never seen her lover like this. Sure she had taken care of the sick detective before but this was a whole new level.

"I know honey. I wish that there was something that I could do about it. I know that it's worse when you're older too."

"Hey! Who are you calling old?"

Casey smiled, "You know what I mean."

Olivia opened her mouth to retaliate but she was interrupted by their son's cries from the baby monitor.

"I'm gonna go grab him and you are going to lay here and rest and NOT scratch." She pressed her lips to Olivia's forehead before she left the room. "Good, looks like your fever is going down. You'll be better in no time detective."

"If I don't scratch all my skin off first!"

Casey turned around in the doorway and pointed at her sick lover, "Don't you dare. Don't make me tape oven mitts to your hands Olivia you know I will do it. I will use your own handcuffs to cuff you to the bed if you don't' stop."

"Oh really, what will you do then Counselor?" The detective asked with a gleam in her eye.

"I will go and sleep on the couch or with Braya."

"You wouldn't!"

Casey raised an eyebrow, "Try me."

Olivia sighed in defeat as she leaned back against her pillows. She would give anything to be chasing a perp down the streets of New York City instead of lying in bed sick. Her thoughts were amended when she heard a voice from the door.

"Mommy?"

"Hey sweets how you feeling?"

"Itchy."

"I know how you feel kid. Come on, hop up here with me!"

Braya bounded towards the bed and hopped up into her mother's arms.

Olivia kissed her forehead, happy to find that it was cooler then the last time she had done so, "How was your nap Bray?"

"It was good. Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure! What do you wanna watch?"

"Up!"

"Ok! Up, it is!"

The detective climbed out of bed to turn on the movie. While she was doing that, Casey returned to the room bouncing their one year old son on her hip. Braydan was chugging away at his Buzz Lightyear sippy cup.

"What are we watching?" The lawyer asked placing their son on the bed.

Braya responded excitedly, "Up!"

"Up? You wanna go up? I figured now that you were in first grade we were using full sentences now but ok!" Casey teased as she picked up her daughter and lifted her into the air.

Braya giggled as she looked down at her redheaded mother, "No Mama! We are watching the movie Up!"

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Casey smiled.

They all piled onto the bed. Braydan was curled up in Casey's lap and Braya was snuggled between both of her mothers. Casey's eyes began to tear up – as they always did at this part of the movie - as the story progressed throughout the couple's relationship. She knew that losing Olivia one day was inevitable but every time she thought about it she knew that it would be the worst day of her life.

"What?" Olivia asked when she saw that her favorite pair of green eyes were resting on her instead of the TV screen.

"Nothing," Casey smiled, "I just love you."

"Even when I look like this?"

"That just makes me love you even more." Casey said before capturing Olivia's lips. Their lips stayed together for quite some time before Braya spoke up.

"Will you two stop kissing and watch the movie already?"

"You want me to stop kissing your mother?" Olivia asked as their lips parted. "Sorry kid, no can do. I will always want to kiss and love your mother! Just like I will always want to kiss and love you!" The brunette began to rain kisses all over Braya lotion covered face while she tickled her tummy.

"Mommy! Stop!" Braya giggled. "Ok! Ok! You can kiss Mama! It's ok!"

Olivia smiled as she brought her tickle torture to an end, "Good. I'm glad that we have your approval." She kissed Casey's lips once more before turning back to the movie.

* * *

By the end of the movie, all three of Casey Novak's patients were fast asleep in the couple's bed. She smiled at the sight of Olivia having both of their kids wrapped securely in her arms, all three of them covered in red marks. Carefully slipping out of bed she grabbed their digital camera and took a picture of her favorite people. She felt slightly guilty about doing it when she saw that the flash caused Olivia to stir.

"Taking a picture of me when I have the chicken pox and look like this? That's just rude Case." The older woman mumbled.

"I think it's adorable. Just one more thing you are sharing with the kids. You match!" She teased. "Go back to sleep babe. I'm going to go make dinner. You stay here and rest."

Olivia lifted her head for a kiss which she was quickly granted, "After we get them to sleep will you take a bath with me?"

"No." Casey said – almost a little too quickly.

The detective looked hurt, "Why not?"

"Livia, darling, you're the love of my life, the mother of my children, the reason I live and breath…but I am not getting in that oatmeal bath with you."

Casey pressed a kiss to the other woman's lips before she could respond, "But I promise that next week we will take as many baths and showers together as you would like and we can stay in there until the water is freezing and our skin is all pruney. And, if you are good and I don't have to use the handcuffs on you this week we can use them any way you would like to next week."

Olivia smiled at her lover's proposal and kissed her again, "Deal."

"Alright, you stay here with our babies and I will go whip something up for dinner."

"Ok! I love you." The brunette smiled.

"I love you more." After pressing a kiss to all three foreheads in the room she made her way to the kitchen.

As Olivia lay in bed with her children in her arms and the sounds of her lover in the kitchen she began to reflect on the past few days of their lives. Sure the three of them had been sick and had been itching like hell but they had gotten to spend time together as a family. They were getting a whole week together. Maybe having the chicken pox wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**So I know that the chicken pox are a little less likely nowadays because of vaccines and everything but I thought it'd make a cute chapter! Please let me know what you thought about it and what other 'Firsts' in the lives of the Benson-Novak family you would like to read about. I have quite a few in mind but that requires skipping ahead quite a few years!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go guys! Thanks to TVCrazed and Quirky for the topic suggestions. I took 2 of them and turned them into one long chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting us have Braya's party here Kathy! We really appreciate it!" Casey said has she and Kathy organized trays of snacks.

"Of course Casey! We are more the happy to help you guys host! I know I wouldn't want to try to host a party if I was just settling into a new house. It's hard enough getting everything organized for your own family at that point much less for guests with children running around."

That summer the Benson-Novak clan finally decided that it was time to expand. Braya was turning 7 years old and about to enter the 2nd grade and Braydan had began walking so the mother's decided that it was time for the kids to have their own rooms and a yard that they could play in together everyday. Their goal was to find a new place before school started so that Braya could start second grade in her new school rather then moving her in the middle of the year. They knew that moving in the summer heat would not be a fun chore but decided that it would be worth it for their little girl.

It had been a long summer but the family finally found their new home in mid August. They were ecstatic to find a place in Queens not far from the Stabler home. Braya and Eli would now be going to the same elementary school just like Braya had wished for on her first day of kindergarten. Eli was a grade older then her so they wouldn't be in the same class together but they would see each other at lunch and recess which both kids were excited about.

"How's the house coming along?" Kathy asked as the poured a bag of chips into a bowl.

"Better then we expected actually," the attorney told her. "The kids' rooms are finally done. Bray was so excited to have her own room but the first few nights in the house she got scared and ended up in bed with Olivia and I. It was so cute. We just have a few more finishing touches on the living room and we will be all finished. As soon as it is we are going to have you guys over for dinner for a little house warming/thank you present for helping us get settled. I don't think we wouldn't gotten everything done so quickly without Elliot and Dickie's help."

"Well," Kathy laughed, "That's what men and their brute strength are good for!"

"That, and grilling a mean burger!" Elliot said as he entered the kitchen. Kissing Kathy's cheek he continued, "Foods done just in time. The children were getting restless."

The women laughed as they took the side dishes and snacks outside, "They are small children aren't they always restless?"

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Braya! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone at the party chorused as Braya blew out the candles on her cake.

"What did you wish for?" A boy in Braya's class asked her.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true silly!"

"Alright kids! Who wants cake?" Olivia asked as she picked up a stack of plates. The detective was almost deafened by the loud "Me"s that resounded from the children surrounding her. She wasn't sure if the kids at the party were going to be sent home on a sugar high from cake, ice cream and candy or exhausted from the amount of games they had played.

Each member of the squad agreed to supervise an event. They had pin the tail on the donkey, a potato sack race and a piñata. Alex's gift to the seven year old was renting an inflatable bounce house. The couple tried to protest telling the attorney that it was too much to which Alex replied, "Nonsense! The kids will love it! It was a blast at Cassidy's last birthday." The family had desperately wanted to be at that party and Braya was heartbroken that she couldn't go but 3 of the 4 family members were still getting over the chicken pox. They didn't want to risk infecting any of the other kids at the party.

When Olivia looked up from serving the last child a piece of cake she saw Casey coming out the back door of the Stabler home. She had put Braydan down for his afternoon nap right after they were done singing his big sister Happy Birthday. The lawyer dropped a kiss on top of her daughter's head before making her way over to her lover. Olivia held up a small piece of cake to Casey's rosy red lips as she allowed herself to be pulled into the taller woman's embrace. The detective noticed that there was still a small bit of icing left on Casey's lip so she leaned in and took are of it with her own lips, licking the icing off but making sure to keep it PG in front of the small guests around them.

"Braydan asleep?" She asked when she pulled away.

Casey smiled, "He was practically asleep on my shoulder before we got into the house. The excitement of the afternoon has worn him out. Even with the nap I am sure he will sleep well tonight." The redhead fought off a yawn of her own. "I wanted to snuggle up with him and take a nap too but I knew I couldn't abandon you to deal with all of these kids yourself."

"Damn right Counselor," she said quietly so that the preschool toys around her couldn't hear her choice of words. "You would not have been so easily forgiven even though your birthday is coming up soon too!"

Casey laughed and kissed Olivia's cheek before turning to the group of kids in front of them, "Alright kids! I think it's time to open presents!"

All of the children gathered in a circle around the table to see what Braya had received. It didn't take her long to rip into all of the gifts. Among them were a slip and slide, a few new board games, an arts and crafts kit and a few DVDs. Just when she had set aside her last present her mothers' told her that there was still one more present but that she would have to close her eyes before she got it. Braya did as she was told as the bounced in anticipation for her mothers' gift.

"Alright," her brunette mother told her, "open them!"

Braya gasped in excitement when she opened her eyes to see her mothers standing on either side of a brand new green bicycle with a big bow on the handle bars.

"Wow! Really Mama? My own bike?" Braya was shocked and so excited to see the new toy in front of her.

"That's right kiddo!" Casey said as she placed a new helmet on her daughter's head. "Your mom and I decided that now that we have a house that we could finally teach you how to ride."

"This is so cool! Can we start right now?"

The detective laughed, "Not right now sweetie since your friends are here but how about we start this weekend."

"Ok!" The birthday girl agreed. "Thank you! I love it and I love you two!"

"We love you too baby." Olivia said as she gave her daughter a hug.

Kissing Braya's forehead Casey turned to her and all her friend's, "Ok guys, I think we have time for a few more games before your parents come to pick you up! Who's ready?"

The attorney and the detective smiled as they were once again answered with a cheer.

* * *

As soon as Braya woke up on Saturday morning she went directly into her parent's bedroom. "Can we ride my bike now?" She asked excitedly.

Casey had barely cracked an eye open before hearing her daughter's request. "Soon sweetie," she said when she sat up, "We have to have breakfast first and get your brother ready. Why don't you go into the kitchen and pick out which cereal you want. Mommy and I will be up in just a minute."

"OK!" The little girl bounded out the room almost as quickly as she came. Obeying her mother's orders perfectly so that she could do all that she wanted that day.

Casey snuggled back down into Olivia's arms as soon as Braya left the room, "How did our daughter turn into a morning person?" The brunette murmured into her lover's hair.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey chuckled, "She's only like this because she is excited about learning how to ride her bike. I wish she was this enthusiastic when we wake her up for school!"

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Olivia smiled. Waking up a little more she leaned up and made eye contact with Casey for the first time that morning, "Hi," she said before capturing Casey's lips with her own.

The attorney was breathless when her mouth was released. She smiled, "Hi yourself."

Casey leaned in and kissed Olivia once more. The detective maneuvered them so that the redhead was on her back as she hovered above her. The hand that Olivia wasn't using the support her weight began to explore under Casey's t-shirt. Her fingers made swirling patterns on the younger woman's stomach before dipping just under the elastic of her panties. As they slowly made their way lower Casey grabbed the roaming hand.

"Baby? As much as I would like to continue, we have a very excited seven year old bouncing through the house right now and she could come barreling through that door at any moment."

The brunette frowned, "Yeah, I guess you're right. We should probably get up and make breakfast before she burns down the house trying to do it herself." She kissed the woman beneath her once last time before climbing out of bed.

"So, do you want to take the first crack at it while I play with Braydan or do you want me to start her off?" Casey asked while digging through their closet.

"I think you should do it." The detective answered almost immediately.

Casey quirked an eyebrow at her quick response. She looked up at the older woman who was rummaging through their dresser, "You sure?"

Olivia didn't look up from the drawers when she answered, "Yeah. Totally. I know how much you love your bike! I think you would still ride your bike to work if it wouldn't take you over an hour to get there. Braydan and I will play in the front yard and watch you guys."

The taller woman came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "Liv? What's going on?" She asked as the dropped a kiss on the side of her neck.

"What do you mean what's going on? Nothing is going on. We are going to spend the day teaching our daughter how to ride her bike that's what's going on?"

Casey spun her lover around and pressed her up against the tall piece of furniture. "Don't give me that. We've been together for almost 10 years. I can tell that there is something."

Olivia took a breath, her shoulders sagging in defeat. There was no use in keeping this from Casey. "I just don't think I am the right person to teach Braya how to ride her bike – considering I don't know how myself."

"You don't know how to ride a bike?" Casey asked rather shocked.

Olivia almost immediately got defensive, "Yeah well, it's not like I had a mother that would take the time to teach me how to do it." She tried to turn back to the dresser to Casey held her firmly in place.

"Liv, I didn't mean to sound like that. I'm just sad that you never got to experience that when you were a kid. I used to spend hours riding my bike with the kids on my street. I'm sorry you never got to do that. And I'm just a little surprised. I thought that I knew everything about you. Next you're going to be telling me that you don't know how to swim either."

Olivia looked away, a saddened look on her face.

"Oh my God you don't know how to swim?" Casey asked.

The detective smiled and slapped her lover on the arm, "Of course I know how to swim. I swam at Cassidy's pool party remember?"

"That's right! You know all I really remembered though," Casey said nuzzling her nose against the shorter woman's, "Was the black bikini you were wearing."

"Oh really?" Olivia smiled as she nuzzled back.

"Yup." Casey's hand slowly crept under Olivia's top and made its way up her torso, "And I wanted nothing more then for those itty bitty strings to accidently come untied so that I could get a peak of those perfect, round…" Casey couldn't continue her description because she found that her lips were otherwise occupied by the detective's.

The moment was broken by a voice from the doorway, "Hello! You two kissing all day isn't going to teach me how to ride my bike!"

Casey was thankful that her daughter couldn't see where her hands were currently located – especially the right one. She carefully slipped them off of Olivia's body and turned to face her daughter, "Braya Noelle you better watch that tone or you won't be learning at all!"

"Sorry Mama." Braya said looking at the ground. "I'm just really excited."

"I know you are babe," Casey said kneeling in front of the little girl. "Did you pick out your cereal?" Braya answered her with a nod. "Ok, go get dressed in your play clothes. I know it's warm but I want you to be in long pants incase you fall ok. It will help you from getting scraped up. Your cereal will be waiting by the time you come back to the kitchen. Ok?"

"Ok!" Casey kissed her forehead before she went galloping to her room.

* * *

It didn't take the family long to get ready as soon as the heads of the household pulled themselves away from each other. Breakfast was on the table as promised when Braya returned from her bedroom dressed just as her mother had requested. Olivia got Braydan dressed and fed and they were out in front of the house ready to start their day of fun.

Braya donned her purple helmet after Casey had adjusted the straps. The little girl's other mother and little brother watched from the front yard as she threw her leg over her bike for the first time.

"Ok Bray, when we first get going I'm going to hold on to the back of the bike to help you stay steady alright? I will jog along side you. Don't worry about trying to take off and go really fast right away. Just keep a steady pace and focus on staying balanced."

"Ok Mama!" She smiled.

Casey held the bike in place while Braya got settled on the seat. She slowly began to pedal and they made their way down the block. They passed a few houses before Casey told her that she was going to let go and let Braya ride on her own. The little girl sounded nervous but she agreed. With one final word of encouragement Casey let go of the bike and watched her go. Braya made it half way to the next house before she toppled over into the neighbor's grassy yard. The redheaded mother was at her side instantly picking her up and brushing her off.

"You ok sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Did I go far?"

"You did great Bray! Just be careful with your balance ok?"

"Alright."

"You ready to try again?"

Casey was happy to see that her fall didn't have a negative affect on her, "Yeah!"

Braya hopped back onto her bicycle seat with her mother's help and they made their way back towards their house. Casey jogged along with her and let her go when they were 2 houses away from their own. Braya had a giant smile on her face as she rode towards Olivia and Braydan who were cheering her on in the front yard. She made it to them before tipping over once more. This time it was Olivia that dusted her off.

"You ok babe?"

"Uh huh! I went even farther that time didn't I Mama?"

"You did kiddo!" Casey smiled proudly. "You're a natural!"

"Braydan, why don't you tell your sister what a good job she did?" Olivia bounced their youngest on her hip.

The toddler giggled and clapped his hands, "Yay Baya!"

"Thanks Braydan!" His older sister smiled and held her hand up for a high five. The little boy leaned out of his mother's arms to hit his hand against his sisters. He giggled in success.

Casey was right about Braya being a natural. The newly seven year old girl was riding without any problems before the day was over. They had taken a brake for lunch and by the time it was time for dinner she was zipping up and down the block without a care in the world.

* * *

Late that night, after the kids were bathed and in bed, the proud parents laid curled up in bed together. Olivia had long been asleep but Casey was still awake, watching over her. She ran her hand through the detective's brown hair as she thought about what she had learned about her lover that morning. She had another reason to strongly dislike the older woman's mother. A person who was supposed to bring joy to a child's life yet she brought pain and sorrow. Was she a bad person for being thankful that her children would never know her as a grandmother? She was thankful to Serena Benson for one thing and one thing only and that was for choosing to bring her child into the world. Casey couldn't imagine her life any other way with any other person. Pressing a light kiss to Olivia's forehead Casey was determined to make up for all of things that Olivia had missed in her childhood and she knew exactly where she was going to start.

* * *

The ADA had to wait until that next weekend to put her plan in motion. She was very happy when she doubled checked her lover's schedule and found that she was not on call that weekend. She slipped out of bed early on Saturday morning to put her plan into play. After she organized everything in the garage she got to work on making breakfast. She was halfway done making scrambled eggs for the family when she felt her 2 favorite arms slip around her waist.

"Good morning sleepy head." Casey smiled as she felt a pair of lips against her neck.

Olivia hummed into the younger woman's pale neck, "I missed you this morning."

"Well, I had to get up early to get your surprise ready."

"Surprise?"

"Yup," Casey moved the frying pan off the stove and turned off the burner before turning in Olivia's embrace.

"What kind of surprise? It's your birthday next week you shouldn't be having surprises for me. I should be having surprises for you!"

Casey gave Olivia her first kiss of the day, "Well too bad detective. I do have a surprise for you and ou will just have to wait and see."

* * *

"What is it Mama? I wanna know!" Braya was almost more curious about this surprise then Olivia was.

"You will just have to find out when Mommy finds out little one!" The ADA wasn't giving up any facts. She knew that the seven year old would not keep quiet.

Casey was balancing Braydan on one hip while leading the blind detective with her free hand. Olivia was taking cautious steps as she walked through the house with her eyes closed.

"Almost there," Casey told her as she released her hand to open the door into the garage. Placing Olivia into the doorway she said, "Open 'em."

The detective gasped in surprise when she saw a blue bike standing between Braya's green bike and Casey's off white one. "But Case…"

"I wanna teach you how to ride. I got a seat to put on the back of my bike that so that Braydan can ride with me. We can go on family bike rides together every weekend."

The detective looked at the tall woman with tears in her brown eyes. She didn't know what say so instead – she kissed Casey soundly.

* * *

"Liv you have nothing to be scared of." Casey tried to encourage her. Her lover chased rapists and murders for a living but riding a bike had the detective's stomach in knots.

"I just…I…the fall for me is a lot farther then the fall for Braya you know?"

Casey brought her hand to Olivia's chin and forced her to meet her eyes, "Have I ever let you fall?"

The older woman smiled broadly, "No, no you haven't."

Casey kissed her, "Well I'm not going to start now."

* * *

Both women were pleased that Olivia picked up the skill so quickly. Casey and Olivia were racing each other up and down the block by the end of the day. They rode over the Stabler house to pick up the kids. Kathy had agreed to take Braya and Braydan for the day so that the parents could focus on the day's lesson.

"Nice wheels." Elliot commented when she saw the couple ride up to his front yard.

"Thanks!" Olivia smiled proudly.

"Braya your moms are here!" The male detective called through the screen door.

The little girl came running outside with Eli on her heels. "Can you ride your bike now Mommy?"

"I sure can sweetie!" Olivia said kissing her forehead. "How about we take our bikes to the park tomorrow and have a race?"

"Yeah! That would be awesome!"

Olivia laughed, "Good now go get your stuff. It's time to head home. Make sure to say thank you to Aunt Kathy and Uncle Elliot, ok?"

"Ok!" She promised heading back into the house. She almost knocked over her baby brother who had made his way to stand at the screen door.

"Mama!" he said excitedly seeing the women standing on the porch.

"Hey! There's my favorite boy!" Casey opened up the screen and picked up her little boy. He pressed a wet kiss to her cheek as she asked, "Were you good for Uncle Elliot today?"

He clapped his hands, "Yeah!"

"He was perfect as always." Kathy said coming out of the house with his diaper bag.

"Thanks again for taking them today guys we really appreciate it!" Elliot's partner told them.

"No problem!" Kathy said. "It's great to have you guys right down the street now."

Olivia was about to respond when Braya came out of the house carrying a bag of her own. "Thanks Aunt Kathy!" She said hugging the blonde woman around the knees. "Thanks Uncle Elliot!" She was able to hug the detective around his neck since she was standing a few steps down off the porch.

"You're welcome kiddo. We love having you here."

"Ok sweetie, grab your bike and your helmet." Casey told her as she put Braydan in the seat that was now attached to her bike and strapped his helmet on.

"You guys ride safe!" Elliot called as he joined Kathy on the porch.

The Benson-Novak family waved goodbye to the Stablers as they all rode off together into the sunset.

* * *

**I think that this has been the longest chapter yet! Thanks again to TVCrazed and Quirky for the suggestions. If there are any stories about the family that you would like to read about just let me know! Writing new chapters has become my break from writing cover letters! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A thank you goes out to JeffHardy724 for the topic suggestion. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Mama! Mommy! Help! Come quick!"

Olivia dropped the glass that she had been washing into the sink, not caring about the shattering sound she heard. Casey knocked over the basket of laundry that she had been folding as the bolted out of their bedroom. The two women almost collided in the doorway to the bathroom responding to their daughter's desperate cries.

"Braya what's wrong?" Casey asked worriedly.

Both parents had dropped down to their knees and immediately began checking her for injuries.

She looked up at them with tears in her eyes, "My teeth are going to fall out! Look! This one is loose! What do I do! I don't want to lose my teeth!"

Olivia had to fight everything insider her not to chuckle at her daughter's terror. She pulled her into her arms and kissed her hair as she saw Casey sigh with relief.

"Braya, baby, everybody looses their teeth at your age it's ok. Your baby teeth fall out so that your big girl teeth can grow in." The brunette woman explained.

Casey rubbed soothing circles up and down the little girl's back. "Haven't other kids in your class lost any teeth?"

"Well, Thalin lost one of his front teeth a few weeks ago but he told me it was because his brother hit him in the face with a baseball."

"Do you remember Eli talking about the tooth fairy?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah," the little girl remembered which seemed to help calm her more, "He said that his tooth fell out and that night he put it under his pillow and the tooth fairy brought him a dollar! Do I get to do that too?"

"Yes sweetie, the tooth fairy will bring you something too." She was assured.

"But how does the tooth fairy know when my tooth comes out? Do I have to write her a letter and tell her about it like when I write a letter to Santa Claus to tell him what I want for Christmas?"

"No," Casey chuckled, "Your Mom and I have a special way of communicating with the Tooth Fairy and we will let her know when your tooth falls out."

"How do you talk to her?"

"It's a secret language that only adults understand," Olivia told her. "You will just have to wait until you grow up to learn about it."

"So I will get a dollar under my pillow when my tooth comes out?"

"Yes," Casey said kissing her forehead, "Yes, you will."

"Cool! I hope it comes out soon!"

The women giggled, thankful that their child's despair was so easily lifted.

"Alright sweetie, go and pick out a book for us to read and then it's bed time." Olivia told her as she placed the little girl back on her own two feet.

"Ok!"

Once again the parents chuckled seeing their girl back to her carefree self. When they were both standing upright Olivia fell into Casey's arms with a large sigh.

"That was quite possibly the more terrifying moment of my life."

"I know," Casey agreed, "I never want to hear her scream like that again. I'm just so relieved that that is all it was."

"I swear if I hadn't already locked up my sidearm I would've come in with my gun drawn."

Casey laughed, "That would've made the situation SO much better."

"I'm glad Braydan didn't wake up."

"Me too." Casey said. She pressed a quick kiss to Olivia's lips before taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom, "Come on, let's go put our ever growing girl to bed."

* * *

That next week Braya show everyone her loose tooth. As soon as she stepped foot into the squad room all of the SVU detectives had seen how she could wiggle it back and forth. Cragen had promised to put a good word in for her with the tooth fairy to try to get her something more then just a dollar.

Four days later, Braya came running into her mothers' room and jumped up on the bed. "Look!" she said holding out her hand. "It finally came out!"

"That's great sweetie!" Olivia said looking at the still slightly bloody object her daughter was holding.

"Did it hurt?" Casey asked petting her daughter's hair.

"Nope! It just came right out as I was brushing my teeth! Can I put it under my pillow right now?"

Casey smiled, "Not right now honey. We will do that when we tuck you in to bed tonight. Mommy and I will hold on to it for you during the day but right now you have to finish getting ready for school."

"And while I am at school today you will talk to the tooth fairy and tell her I lost my tooth?"

"We sure will!" Olivia promised. "Now go get dressed."

* * *

Braya tossed and turned that night, so excited about the Tooth Fairy coming to visit. Her parents had warned her that she wouldn't come unless she was absolutely sure that the little girl was sleep but that didn't help the little girl fall asleep any faster.

Finally after midnight, the brunette and the redhead pressed their ears against their daughter's bedroom door. Satisfied with what they heard, they quietly crept in and slipped the tooth out from under Braya's pillow and left the bill in its place.

* * *

"Mama! Look what the Tooth Fairy brought me!" Braya came running into the kitchen waving the money around.

"Wow! Five dollars!" Casey acted surprised, "Grandpa Don must've been able to talk to the Tooth Fairy about you huh?"

"Yeah I guess so! I can't wait to tell Eli about it! He is going to be so jealous that I got five dollars when he only got one!"

"Now babe it's not nice to brag ok. You don't want to make Eli feel bad." Olivia told her.

"Ok, I won't I promise! I'm so excited! Five dollars! Woohoo!"

The women chuckled as their little girl skipped back down the hall.

"So you think we can find a way to keep her this young and carefree for the rest of her life?" Olivia asked.

"We can certainly try," Casey said kissing her lover, "We can certainly try."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know! What's next? I dunno…you tell me! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thank you to Quirky for the topic suggestion! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Casey bounced her leg nervously as she sat with Kathy in the school auditorium. Braya and Eli's school performance was supposed to start in 5 minutes and Elliot and Olivia weren't there yet. Casey knew that her daughter would be crushed if her other mother didn't make it to the show. Holding her cell phone in the hand that wasn't keeping Braydan secure in her lap she tried Olivia's cell phone one more time. Again, straight to voicemail.

"They will make it Case." Kathy assured her. "It makes me sad to say that Elliot would miss it but I know that Olivia will do everything in her power to make it here."

Casey craned her neck to look into the back of the auditorium and her eyes lit up when she saw a brunette standing in the back of the room looking around. She placed Braydan on his feet and stood up herself waving her hands in the air.

"Liv! Liv! Over here!" She was happy when she made eye contact with the detective. She and her partner began jogging down the aisle to make it to their saved seats in time for the show.

"Hey guys!" Olivia smiled as she and Elliot slid into the aisle with their significant others.

"Cragen is parking the car." Elliot told them. "He said he would grab a place in the back and meet up with us afterwards."

Braya was so excited about her school performance that she invited everyone on the squad. Grandpa Don promised her he would be there and he was thankful to be able to keep his promise since Uncle Fin and Uncle Jon had to stay at the precinct to question a suspect.

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it." Casey admitted after Olivia gave her a quick kiss.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She beamed. "Hey buddy!" she greeted her son as she scooped him onto her lap. "Did you have a good day at school?" She still couldn't believe her little boy was in preschool.

"Yeah." Braydan told her. "Mrs. Davis gave me an extra star for helping clean up the tables after arts and crafts."

"That's my boy." She smiled.

Olivia kissed the boy's forehead as the lights of the auditorium began to dim.

Casey's excitement was evident as she bounced in her seat and lifted the video camera up out of her lap. She didn't think her smile could widen any more but it did as she saw Braya make her way out onto the stage with her class. Once the fourth graders were in place on stage the fifth graders began filing into place as well. The parents clapped again when they saw Eli come onto the stage with his classmates.

The choir director made a short curtain speech thanking the parents for attending the performance before the singing began. The kids did small hand motions and dance steps as they sang. Casey made sure she never missed anything with her video camera as Kathy was taking still shots with her digital camera. The two mothers had already agreed to switch pictures and video of the performance.

All four parents were surprised when the 5th song began and 3 children stepped down to the front of the group – Braya among them. In the middle of the song, Braya stepped downstage and began to sing all on her own. The detective and the ADA's mouths hung open as they listened to their little girl.

"Did you know?" Casey asked as the kids took their place back in the group.

Olivia shook her head with a smile on her face, "I had no idea."

The classes performed a few more songs before stepping off the stage to allow the older groups to perform. All four parents stood proudly and applauded. Casey stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a whistle that she usually reserved for softball games. Taking their seats, Olivia could tell that Casey was anxious to find their girl but they were going to have to wait until the whole show was over. They would just have to sit there beaming with pride.

* * *

"Mama! Over here!"

Casey looked up to see their daughter bouncing in the hallway waving her hands. She and Olivia, who was carrying a dozing Braydan, waded their way through the sea of children to get to her.

"Did you see me Mama? Did you see me?" Braya asked excitedly as Casey knelt down to hug her closely.

"We did! You were so great!"

Olivia ruffled her brown hair with the hand that wasn't holding her brother, "Why didn't you tell us you had a solo?"

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well you certainly did!" Casey smiled.

"There's my favorite girl!" A male voice behind them exclaimed.

Looking to see who it belonged to Braya ran to the older man, "Grandpa Don! You made it!"

"I sure did kiddo! I wouldn't miss it!" He hugged the girl before pulling something out from behind his back. "This is for you."

Braya smiled widely when she was presented with a pink rose, "Huh really? It's so pretty! Thank you Grandpa Don!"

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Hey guys!" Elliot called as he approached them with Kathy and Eli in tow.

The families exchanged greetings as they were all together again.

"You did a great job Eli!" Casey complemented him.

"Thanks Casey. I was a little nervous. I could never have done what Braya did."

"Oh I bet you could've!" she assured him.

"Alright everyone," the Captain spoke up, "How about we all go out and get some ice cream to celebrate? My treat!"

"Ooohh! Can we Mommy? Please Mama?" Braya asked excitedly.

"Ice cream?" Braydan said as he sleepily lifted his head from his mother's shoulder.

Olivia chuckled at her children, "Of course we can!"

Braya cheered as she took her Grandpa's hand and began to walk down the hall with him. Olivia reached for Casey and threaded their fingers together. She kissed her quickly before they followed the group in front of them. Together, they were the proudest parents in the whole world.

* * *

**Short and sweet but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! I've got an idea for a little drama up next. Let me know if there are any particular things you wanna read about! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, so this isn't the drama that I mentioned before but I didn't want to mix this with the drama chapter so…that will be next I promise but for now…a short and sweet chapter that actually has nothing to do with the kids!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Olivia stretched as she slowly began to wake up on a bright Saturday morning. She smiled widely as she looked down at the redhead in her arms. She kissed Casey's forehead while running her hand up and down her bare back, nails scratching lightly. The attorney slowly began to come around. She sighed contentedly as she leaned up and captured Olivia's lips with her own. The kiss started out slow and playful but gradually began to heat up. They battled for dominance but Olivia eventually gained the upper hand as she pinned the younger woman beneath her. They pulled away from each other as the need for oxygen overwhelmed them.

The brunette looked at the woman under her and smiled as she breathed heavily, "Marry me."

Casey's eyes grew wide at her lover's words, "What brings on this thought?"

"Well," Olivia began as she nuzzled her nose against Casey's, "We've been together for almost 15 years, we have 2 amazing and beautiful children together, I am sure that you have no doubts of my undying love for you nor do I doubt your love for me and I don't really need a piece of paper to show you how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but with the new law that just passed I can't stop thinking about the possibility of making it legal – being able to officially call you my wife. I love you with every part of my being. So what do you say Ms. Novak? Will you marry me?"

Casey blinked back tears as a smile beamed from her lips, "Yes."

She didn't have time to say anything more then that single word before Olivia pressed their mouths together once more. She was so preoccupied with the detective's lips and running her hands through her long brown tresses that she didn't notice that the woman on top of her had reached to pick something up from the nightstand.

Olivia broke their kiss and sat up, straddling Casey's hips. She took the younger woman's pale hand in her own and slipped a ring onto her left ring finger. The ADA finally let her tears fall as she looked at the ring that Olivia had bought her. Able to see that Casey was about to object to how much money Olivia had probably spent on the piece of jewelry, the brunette pressed her finger to Casey's lips - silencing her before replacing her finger with her lips.

They kissed for a moment before Olivia pulled back, looking down at her with a giant smiled plastered on her face.

"What?"

"I was just thinking," Olivia told her, "Seeing you wearing nothing but my ring might be the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

"Well I am glad that you enjoy it because you are going to be seeing this for many years to come."

The brunette beamed, "And I will look forward to it each and every time."

"Good you better!" Casey chuckled.

"I love you." Olivia said closing the gap between them.

Casey grinned as threaded her fingers through Olivia's hair and brought their lips together again, "I love you more."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Hearing your thoughts on things always makes my day brighter! The drama-ish chapter is coming up next. I will try to get it done quickly but I have just gone from unemployed to working for the next 2 weeks solid! I guess I can't complain too much because I will be happy to have the paycheck! Thanks again for reading! You guys are great! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, I've had this story rolling around in my head for a while and I hope it turned out ok. I've been going back and forth with the end dialogue but in the end just decided to post since I was kind of getting stuck. Hope you enjoy and that it is drama-like enough for you!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

It was a cool spring evening in New York City as Casey Novak stepped up to the plate. Casey at the bat. It was a joke she had heard ever since she started playing softball. Unlike the end of the famous poem though – this Casey rarely struck out. She had the best batting average on the Sex Crimes softball team and one of the best in the whole league.

She smiled to herself as she heard her family cheering from the stands. Braydan's high pitched cry stood out from everyone else's. "Go Mama go!" He chanted as he waved his blue foam finger in the air.

She took a quick practice swing before bringing her back elbow up as she took her stance at home plate. She let the first pitch go by hearing the umpire call it a 'ball'. She smirked. The pitcher had been having a rough night all night which Casey was totally ok with. The second pitch went by and was also 'ball' giving the redhead a count of 2 and 0. The third pitch came perfectly down the center of the plate. Casey whipped the bat around and drove the ball right in between second and third base. The short stop couldn't get to it time and it made its way into the outfield.

Throwing the bat down Casey took off down the first baseline. Elliot – who was coaching first base – waved her to take second where she was then signaled to stay. The left fielder had gotten to the hall and it wasn't safe to take third. Satisfied with her double, she looked into the stands and blew a kiss to Olivia and the kids who were cheering loudly and jumping up and down.

Olivia smiled broadly as she fiddled with one of the necklaces she was wearing. Casey didn't like to wear her engagement ring during games so Olivia always wore it around her neck for safe keeping – just as she did with her own ring when she was at a gruesome crime scene.

Casey had surprised the detective with an engagement ring of her own a few months ago. The older woman's eyes immediately welled up when it was presented to her.

"It was my grandmother's." Casey had explained. "Originally my brother was supposed to get it to give to his wife but my grandmother was still alive then, so she left it for me instead."

Olivia grinned like a fool as Casey slipped it on to her finger, "Did your grandmother ever imagine you would give it on to a woman."

"She didn't care who it was as long as I was happy. And I am – ridiculously so."

"Mommy, can we get something to drink." Olivia's thoughts were broken by her 5 year old son.

"Sure, sweetie. How about we just wait until Mama rounds the bases?"

Braydan nodded and turned his attention back to the field.

It didn't take long for Casey to make it to home plate. Rodriguez hit a pop fly to right center field on the first pitch. The ADA tagged up on second and waited for the ball to drop before leaving the bag. The right and center fielders both sprinted for the ball but neither of them called off the other and they ended up colliding in the outfield as the ball hit the ground between them. Casey took off towards third base. She rounded the bag and made her way towards home. She heard her teammates and fans chanting "Slide! Slide!" as she got closer. Apparently the outfielders had gotten the ball into the infield fast then she had expected. Rather then risk her chance at scoring a run she took the advice of the onlookers and slid feet first into a home plate kicking up a cloud of dust in her wake.

"SAFE!" The umpire shouted.

The crowd went wild as Casey picked herself up and dusted herself off. Her run put the Sex Crimes team up by 3. The team from Homicide groaned and called a time out to switch their pitcher.

"Alright, buddy, let's head to the snack bar!"

"Yay!" Braydan said happily as he hopped out of his seat.

"Bray you want to come with us or you want to stay here?"

"I will stay here and save our seats." Braya decided, "Can I have a bottle of water though?"

"One bottle of water coming right up!" Olivia kissed Braya's forehead before taking Braydan's hand and climbing down the bleachers.

They made their way to the snack bar and stood in line behind the other softball supporters. It didn't take long before she stepped up and gave her order. The teens behind the counter gathered the items that she wanted and she paid them with a smile.

She turned around, expecting to see her son by her side but was surprised to find the space empty.

"Braydan?" She called out. Looking around she became worried when she didn't see him anywhere and didn't hear him respond to her calls.

She called out his name over and over as she followed the path back towards the bleachers they were sitting in. She silently prayed that he had wandered back to his sister. Her heart plummeted when she looked down and found Braydan's blue foam finger at her feet, covered in dust.

She dropped the drinks she was carrying not caring that the sodas were splashing on her feet and jeans. "BRAYDAN! BRAYDAN!"

Her frantic screams began drawing the attention of those around her. Her partner and lover, who were in the process of taking the field, jogged up to the backstop and Casey called out to her, "Liv, babe? What's going on?"

"Braydan's gone!" Olivia told them with tears in her eyes, "He was just with me! I turned around to the counter at the snack bar and when I looked back he was gone. I found this in the dirt." She said holding up the foam toy.

"TIME OUT!" Elliot bellowed. "BRING IT IN!"

The male detective gathered both teams together and told them about the situation. "Braydan Benson-Novak. He is 5 years old, he has brown hair and green eyes. He's wearing jeans and green hoodie. Spread out! I want this whole park searched. Every nook, every cranny. Do not leave any stone unturned."

"He was just here." Olivia was having a hard time keeping her tears back as Casey came around the fence to be at her side. "I'm so sorry baby. I can't believe…"

"This isn't your fault Liv. It's going to be ok. We have half of the New York police force searching for him already and we will call in more if have to." Casey attempted to keep her voice steady as she reassured her lover. She too was terrified that Braydan was missing but breaking down wouldn't help anything.

Olivia took a deep breath and attempted to pull herself together. "Braya is going to stay with Kathy and Eli. Let's get looking."

The parents split up, heading different directions throughout the park. Olivia immediately went to the play area behind the softball fields hoping to see Braydan sitting on the swings. They had played on them before the game started and she practically had to drag him away from them and onto the bleachers. He loved the swings. But he wasn't there.

Casey made her way towards the street, dodging tourists and joggers on the sidewalk. She wished it had been brighter outside. The sun had practically set and the streetlights had kicked on. She quickly made her way down the pavement her heart in her throat the whole time. Looking across the street, a dark van with no windows caught her eye. She got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had prosecuted an abundance of cases where a van like that had been the get away car. Cases where children had been abused in the back of a van and no one was the wiser.

Moving further down the sidewalk she could see that there was a man sitting in the driver's seat. He seemed to be waiting for someone. The casually but quickly moved so that she could see the van's license plate. She committed the number to memory as she pulled out her cell phone – thankful she had thought to grab it out of his gym bag before she went in search of her little boy. She pressed Olivia's speed dial number and kept her eyes alert for any stirrings in the area.

When the detective answered, she gave her her location and a description of the van. Olivia promised that she and Elliot would meet her as soon as possible. Casey slipped the phone back in her pocket. She knew that there was a chance that this van had nothing to do with her son being missing, she could be following a lead that wasn't a lead at all and could be losing time looking for her child but she just couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She waited by a tree, trying to keep out of sight in case she spooked the man in the van but keeping a clear view of the area. A moment later, a man came out of the park entrance that was several yards from where she was standing. It looked as though he was dragging a boy behind him. She was too far away to tell if it was Braydan but she called out his name.

"BRAYDAN!"

Her heart soared when the little boy responded, "MAMA?"

She sprinted towards them, not thinking about the fact that this man could have a weapon to harm either of them with. She couldn't wait for Elliot or Olivia. She had to get to her son.

The man holding Braydan captive seemed to be torn between letting him go and getting away himself or still trying to kidnap him. As Casey moved closer he made up his mind and threw Braydan to the ground before taking off in the opposite direction. This left Casey with a decision – leave Braydan on the ground while she chased his captor or let the man get away while she tended to her little boy. The need to have her son in her arms won out and she ran to him scooping him up off the ground.

She was happy to see that she had made the right decision as she looked up to see Elliot and Olivia coming around the corner cutting off the man's path. Elliot threw his shoulder into the man's solar plexus and tackled him the ground like a linebacker taking out a quarter back. He flipped the man over onto his stomach and pulled his arms behind his back. Screeching tires were heard as he fished his handcuffs out of his pocket that he had taken with him from his gym bag. Both detectives looked up when they heard screeching tires and saw a colored van speeding away from the park.

Elliot stood up and was about to grab the man up to his feet when Olivia stepped in. She began to kick she man in the stomach repeatedly while screaming at him.

"OLIVIA!" Elliot screamed at his partner. "LIV! STOP IT!"

He pulled her away from the man who began coughing violently. She charged for him again but Elliot's firm grip kept her in place.

"Go be with your family. I will take care of this."

Pulling herself together, Olivia jogged over to wear Casey was holding Braydan to her chest. She was thankfully that Braydan's face was pressed against his mother's neck as he cried and he had most likely not witnessed her violence against his captor.

"Has he said anything?" Olivia asked as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around them both.

"No. He's been crying too hard to speak."

"I am assuming that that was his accomplice that van. Wish I'd gotten a better look at it."

"I got the plate number," Casey told her. "I saw the van first and I got this weird feeling about it so I checked it out."

"We will get a APB out for it as soon as we take this son of a bitch in. Is he hurt?"

"He doesn't seem to be." Casey said as she sighed in relief. "He might be a little scraped up from when he was thrown down but other then that I think he is ok – just scared. He can tell us more when he calms down."

Olivia held them tightly as Braydan's sobs slowed and he began to hiccup. Normally the cries of her children broke her heart but right then that meant that her little boy was alive and that was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

"You're not going in there, Olivia." The Captain told her as they were standing in the bullpen.

"Like hell I'm not Captain." The angry detective raised her voice as she slammed her hand down on the desk in front of her. "That man attempted to abduct my son and I don't even want to imagine what they were planning on doing to him."

"Olivia this is the definition of conflict of interest. Take your family home. Be with your son."

"I will take them home after I get some answers out of this bastard. Captain that man tried to take your grandson from us and I want to get the answers myself."

"10 minutes. And Elliot doesn't leave your side." Captain said before turning to walk away.

Olivia made her way towards the interrogation room when he called her name,

"Benson. That was a low blow."

Olivia smirked at him as she and Elliot walked into the interrogation room.

"You are one stupid son of a bitch, James." Olivia said when she entered the room.

"I could say the same thing about you, bitch. I'm calling police brutality on your ass. Kicking me like that." James Wendeldon spat at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Olivia said innocently.

He lifted up his shirt, "Play dumb all you want but once everyone sees these bruises on my stomach, you're going to be screwed."

"You got those when I tackled you to the ground which I only did because you were running away. Totally legitimate on my part." Elliot told him.

"Bullshit." James called.

Olivia smirked, "Then you're just going to have to prove it. You won't be able to and if I were you that wouldn't be what I would be worried about doing anyway. You're going to be worrying about your defense. It doesn't matter how good your attorney is – we are already checking your background, we are getting a warrant for your house, less then an hour for now half of this squad will be tossing your place looking for any evidence of any prior child abductions and molestations. You're screwed James. You are going to be so deep in prison they are going to think you were a part of the foundation."

"You're bluffing." He said,

'Wow, first he refused an attorney and now this? This guy really is an idiot.' Elliot thought. "Oh no, James, we're not bluffing at all. Everything that we are doing right now is what we do with every case we investigate but things tend to move a little faster when to attempt to abduct the son of an SVU detective and Assistant District Attorney at an NYPD softball game."

James' face fell and Elliot continued, "That's right, dumbass. You picked the wrong night to abduct a kid in the park. Just wait until we pick up your buddy that was driving your getaway van – which shouldn't be too hard considering we have the plate number of the van. The other half of the squad– the half that isn't waiting to get the green light to toss your place – is already looking for your sidekick. Would you like to share a cell with him? I bet we can at least arrange that since I doubt either of you will be getting any deals."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Fin stuck his head into the room, "Patrol has the van. Munch and I are going to pick up the guy now."

Elliot and Olivia turned back to their suspect with proud looks on their faces. James glared at them, "I want a lawyer."

Olivia turned and left the interrogation room. She had had enough of it. She would let Elliot take over once the public defender showed up. She needed to be with her family. She made her way up the loft where they were waiting. As she reached the top of stairs, Braydan ran to her. She instantly scooped him up in her arms. He clung tightly to her wrapping his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist."

"I'm so sorry, Mommy." Braydan mumbled against her neck over and over again.

"It's ok baby," Olivia said as hot tears ran down her cheeks. She ran her hand through his hair. "Just promise me that you will never leave my side when we are out somewhere ever again."

"I promise Mommy. I promise."

As Olivia left the precinct with her family that night, her son still secure in her arms, a new fire was lit within her. She had always been dedicated to SVU but now more then ever she wanted to do everything in her power to make sure that no mother had to go through what she had been through that evening. She vowed to keep as many families as safe as she possibly could.

* * *

**I think I am definitely better at writing the fluffy, happy family or romantic chapters but I think it turned out ok! Hope you liked it! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Olivia looked down at the bottle of hair dye in her hand. She hadn't done this in years and hoped to never have to do it again but she wanted everything to be perfect for their wedding next week – she wanted to get rid of her gray hair. She was thankful that she didn't have much gray hair being in her mid 50s but again, it had to be perfect.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The detective looked up to find her soon to be wife standing in the doorway of their bathroom with her hands on her hips.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're about to dye your hair but what I don't understand is why." Casey told her as she stepped up to the sink next to her.

"I can't have gray hair for our wedding!"

Casey pinned her against the sink, "I love your gray hair!"

The detective looked at her skeptically, "Really?"

"Yes, I do." Casey pushed the other woman so that she was sitting on the bathroom counter with her back against the mirror. "I think you look amazing." She kissed her lips. "Sexy." Kissed her jaw. "Sophisticated." Kissed her pulse point. "And I cannot wait until next week when I can officially call you my wife."

Before Olivia could respond, Casey captured her lips once again in a passionate kiss. The detective wrapped her legs around the taller woman's waist as she laced her fingers through her red hair. Casey had just slipped her hands under Olivia's tank top when there was a sound from the doorway.

"EW! If you guys are going to do that can you at least close the door?"

Both parents laughed at their almost 7 year old son as he shielded his eyes with his arm.

"Are you embarrassed to see me kissing your mother?" Casey asked as she pressed her lips to Olivia's once more.

"Normal kissing is one thing but when you guys use your tongues and stuff that's just gross!"

"You say that now little man," Olivia chucked, "but one day you will understand."

"But that day better not be any time soon." Casey added.

"Whatever." Braydan said as he rolled his eyes – a trait that he had picked up from his 12 year old sister that neither of them were happy about. Braya had just turned 12 and her tween attitude had been in full swing. "I came in here because Braya has been locked in the bathroom for 20 minutes and won't let me in."

"Go and use the one downstairs," Casey told him, "or, now that your mother is done in here," she said pushing Olivia unused box of hair dye out of her reach, "you can use ours."

"But my toothbrush is in there."

Olivia knelt down the rummaged through one of the bathroom cabinets, "Here." She handed her son a packaged toothbrush. "Use this one and keep it in here or downstairs. I have a feeling that this is not going to be the last time that your sister locks herself in the bathroom."

The brunette and the redhead chuckled again when they heard their son mumble, "Girls are weird," as they made their way down the hall to check on their daughter.

"Go away Dork Brain!" Braya yelled from inside the bathroom when her mothers knocked on the door.

"The Dork Brain is brushing his teeth in our bathroom now," Olivia told her.

"And you know you're not supposed to call him that," Casey added as she playfully smacked the brunette on the arm. "What's going on Bray?"

It took a moment but eventually their daughter opened up the bathroom door. She hung her head has she held up a pair of blood stained panties, "I think I have a problem."

The ADA and the detective looked at each other with wide eyes. Their little girl was definitely growing up.

"Well sweetie," Olivia said as she and Casey came into the bathroom and closed the door again, "We knew that this was going to happen one day. You know what's going on right?"

"Yes," the tween sighed, "It's my period. We've talked about it and I learned more about it in school. This is so gross and not fair. Most of the girls in my class haven't started theirs yet. Cassidy said it's the worst thing ever. Why does it have to happen to me?"

"Because it happens to all girls, honey. There's no avoiding it." Casey told her as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "It takes some getting used to and there are some days that are worse then others but soon enough it will be easier to deal with."

Braya sighed again, "This sucks."

"I know Bray," Olivia chuckled, "but it's all a part of growing up. Come on, let's go kick your brother out of our bathroom so that we can get you taken care of."

It wasn't long after their session in the bathroom that Braya's cramps started to set in. Both parents felt awful for their not so little girl. After dinner, Casey went the store to stock up on feminine products that Braya could keep in her bathroom and take to school with her. She surprised her daughter with a pint of chocolate ice cream as well claiming it always made her feel better during that time of the month. They loaded her up on ice cream and pain medication and all sat together in the living room to watch a movie of her choice. Braya fell asleep curled up in the fetal position with her head in Olivia's lap; the soothing feeling of her mother playing with her hair lulling her to sleep.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Olivia asked as Braya was about to leave to get on the bus.

"Yes, Mom." The tween replied exasperatedly.

"_Everything?_" Casey asked again.

"Yes, I even packed extra in case something happens." Braya assured her mothers. "Can we please stop talking about it? I am going to be late for the bus and I don't want anyone else to know."

Olivia wanted to assure her that there was nothing to be embarrassed of, that it was natural and all women had to go through it but she decided to remain silent. "Alright, we just wanted to check. We both know how much it sucks for it to be that time of the month and not have anything with you."

"Worst thing ever." Casey agreed.

"Well, I have everything so it's fine. Can I go now?"

Casey smirked at her daughter, "Yes, call us if you need anything." She hugged her daughter as she kissed her forehead.

"I will."

Olivia mimicked her lover's actions as she said, "We love you."

Braya mumbled an, "I love you too" into the brunette's shoulder before exiting out the front door to where her brother was waiting on the porch. "Come on Dork Brain the bus will be here soon."

Casey stepped up to the screen door as she watched her children walk to the bus stop together. The older woman snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her slim waist.

"It's official Liv, our little girl is not so little anymore." The ADA sighed.

"Yup," Olivia said as she kissed her shoulder, "our future is full of raging hormones and teen drama."

Casey smiled sincerely, "I can't wait."

* * *

**There ya go! Slowly but surely growing up! The wedding is definitely in the near chapters…I've been thinking about a honeymoon/family vacation to Disney World…what do you think?**


	21. Chapter 21

**The delay for this chapter is brought you to by work, writers block and a road trip! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Casey asked as she nuzzled her nose against Olivia's. Her arms were wrapped around the detective's waist and her hands had taken up residence in the back pockets of the shorter woman's jeans as she held her close.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and since we are both brides then it could be double the bad luck." Olivia told her.

"It's bad luck to see the bride IN THE DRESS before the wedding and you're not wearing a dress so it doesn't count." Casey argued.

"You're not getting out of this one Novak. I am spending the night at Elliot's and we won't be seeing each other until the ceremony."

Casey smiled, "That's Benson-Novak to you."

"In 24 hours, yes, yes it will be." Olivia grinned back before capturing Casey's lips with her own.

They had decided to hyphenate both of their names rather then go with one or the other. Their children's last names were hyphenated so now they would all be the same. They had agreed to continue using their given last names in their professional lives so that things didn't get confusing. It also kept suspects from knowing that they were together during cases which they were happy about. No need for some sleazebag to know their business.

Casey buried into Olivia's shoulder as their kiss broke, "You know I don't sleep well without you. I've gotten kind of attached to you after 15 years."

"Well I guess that's a good thing since we will be legally attached tomorrow." Olivia smiled.

"How about you still stay here tonight but sneak out before I wake up in the morning?" Casey suggested not giving up.

Olivia laughed, "Because I have a feeling that that will not be as easy as you think it is. I've already sprayed some extra perfume on my pillow."

"That's not the same!" Casey whined.

"And the t-shirt that I slept in last night is on the bed so you can wear it tonight."

The ADA sighed, "That might help a little more. T-shirts don't snuggle back though."

"No, they don't." Olivia chuckled. "But I promise you that tonight will be the last time that I will ever willingly leave you – and even now willing is a slightly strong word."

"Alright," Casey finally gave in, "Have fun tonight with the boys but not too much fun without me."

Olivia smiled, "Trust me. It won't be nearly as fun without you. I love you."

Casey kissed her one last time before removing her hands from the detective's back pockets, "I love you more."

* * *

"Mama I can't find my other shoe!" Braya called from her bedroom.

"You had it an hour ago how have you lost it already?" Casey yelled back from her room.

Alex placed her hand on Casey's shoulder, "I will help her find it. You stay here and finish your make up."

"Thanks, Al." The bride smiled.

Today was the day. She couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Casey had always thought that they day that they brought Braya home from the hospital would be the best day of her life but then they had Braydan and the day of his birth was added to the list; and now – her wedding day. She was officially going to be married to the love of her life. They had a house, two of the most beautiful children in the entire world and Braydan had been begging for a dog. Maybe they should get one to complete the picture. Olivia had been joking about painting the picket fence around their house white. She never imagined that her life would turn out so perfectly.

Applying one final bit of lipstick she sat back and looked at herself. She had just the right amount of eye shadow to really make her green eyes pop, just a touch of blush to give her cheeks some color and the perfect pink/red shine to her lips. Part of her hair was pulled back out of her face but most of it was curled and left flowing down her back. Olivia loved her hair down.

"You look perfect."

Casey turned to see her mother standing the bathroom doorway.

"Hi Mom!" She smiled as she rushed to hug her mother.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm sorry that we are so late. Our flight just kept getting delayed over and over again."

"That's ok! As long as you are here now that's what matters. Where's everybody else?" Casey peered around the doorway looking for her father, brother and sister in-law.

"They dropped me off and then headed to the church to make sure that everything else is ready. I saw Braya on the way in. She looks so beautiful. I can't believe how grow up she is now. Is Braydan with Olivia?"

"Yes, they spent the night at Elliot's last night. Knowing how quickly Olivia can get herself ready, they will probably beat us to the church."

"Well then, sweetie, I think it's time to get you into your dress."

* * *

"Do I have to wear this stupid tie?" Braydan whined as he pulled on the offensive piece of clothing.

"Yes, you do. It makes you look very handsome." Olivia told him as she straightened it back into place.

"Can I take if off afterwards?"

Olivia smiled. Braydan was just like Casey – never taking 'No' for an answer and always bargaining for a deal. They might have a little lawyer in the making. "When we are done taking pictures then you take it off ok?"

"Ok." He sighed.

Olivia kissed his forehead, "Thank you."

"You ready to do this Benson?" Elliot asked as he entered the room with a giant smile on his face.

The female detective took a deep breath, "More ready then I have ever been in my entire life."

"Then let's go!"

Olivia took Elliot's arm and Braydan's hand as they made their way to the foyer of the church where they found Alex, Braya and Captain Cragen waiting.

"You look great, Mom." Braya said as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks baby! How's your Mama doing?"

"She's great, really excited. She and Grandpa are in the other room waiting for her turn to walk down the aisle. She said that you were really adamant about the whole not seeing the bride before the wedding thing so they decided to stay there."

"Alright then, I guess it's time to get this show on the road so that they don't have to wait any longer. You two remember what you have to do?"

"We're walking down an aisle Mom, even Dork Brain here can handle that!"

"Hey!" Braydan exclaimed as she playfully hit his sister on the arm.

"Come on you two, it's my wedding day! Behave yourselves!" She kissed both of them on the head before pushing them towards the doors they were about to walk through. The kids took their place in front of the large doors and Alex and Elliot stepped up behind them.

"You look beautiful Liv." Alex told her as she took Elliot's arm.

"Thanks Alex. How's Casey?"

Alex chuckled, "Dying to see you. She wouldn't stop talking about you last night. I can't believe that you guys have been together for as long as you have and are just as clingly and mushy as you were in the beginning!"

Olivia smiled but before she could respond the doors opened and the music began to play. Braya and Braydan began to make their way down the aisle as they had rehearsed while Alex and Elliot followed.

Don stepped up to Olivia and extended his arm to her. He had been touched when she asked him to escort her down to the alter.

"You look amazing, Olivia."

"Thank you, Captain." She smiled, "Thank you so much for doing this. I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me."

"Anything for you, Liv." He smiled.

As Don and Olivia began to make their way down the aisle they heard the doors behind them open. Olivia knew that Casey and her father were taking their place in the lobby. She could barely resist the temptation to turn around and catch a glimpse of her.

The detective smiled at their guests as she made her way to the alter. It was a small guest list; mainly consisting of Casey's family and friends from work. Olivia beamed at Elliot, Alex and her children as she took her place. Her smiled widened even more when she turned around to see Casey coming down the aisle.

Not wanting anything too extravagant, Casey chose a simple strapless white dress that flowed to her knees. A green ribbon that sat just below her bust line added a splash of color. The ribbon matched Braya and Alex's dresses, Elliot and Braydan's ties and the vest that Olivia wore with her white pant suit. She wore a veil that hung down her back over her curls and a pair of white strappy heels to finish off her look.

Casey's eyes feasted over Olivia as she met her at the top of the aisle. Starting at the bottom Casey admired her white heels and raked her eye's up the white slacks that were covering her favorite pair of legs. The green vest was just visible under the white fitted jacket and she appreciated that the jacket, vest and white shirt were just low cut enough to give her a great view of her ample cleavage.

Casey's smile mirrored her lover's as they made eye contact. Olivia's hair was falling perfectly to her shoulders and she had used her smokey eye shadow that Casey loved on her.

Daniel Novak handed his daughter over to her soon to be wife and smiled proudly. The couple instantly intertwined their fingers as they nuzzled their noses together in a silent hello.

"You ready for this?" Olivia whispered with a smile.

Casey returned her grin, "I've been ready since you asked me who the hell I was 20 years ago."

The detective chuckled as she resisted the urge to kiss the redhead in front of her. Finally able to pull away the couple turned to face Judge Donnelly who was more then happy to preside over their ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," Elizabeth began, "We are gathered here today to bear witness to the bond of love between two members of our SVU family – Detective Olivia Benson and Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak. Before we begin I must ask if there is anyone here that objects to this marriage please speak now."

Elliot shot death glares across the room, daring anyone in attendance to say a word.

After a brief silence the judge continued, "Very well, I believe that our brides have written their own wedding vows." Both women nodded with a smile. "Olivia, why don't you begin."

The detective took a deep breath before speaking,

"Who the hell are you? Those were my first words to you so many years ago." Casey, as well as the guests in attendance, chuckled, "As it turns out, you are the woman who completes me, who I cannot live without, who holds my heart, the woman who makes me want to run through the streets of New York City and proclaim my undying love for. You are the last one I see before I go to bed at night and the first one that I see when I wake up the next morning – something that I am looking forward to doing for the rest of my life. You're the mother of my children, my soul mate, the love of my life. That is who the hell you are. You make me want to be a better person and I promise that I will do everything I can in my power to be the person that you want me to be and to show you everyday what an amazing person you are."

"That was beautiful Olivia." Donnelly told her, "Casey?"

"When I first transferred to SVU, I was scared. After the first case I didn't think that it was something that I could do everyday but you were the one that drew me back. You were the one that gave me the strength to continue. When Zurgin attacked me in my office you were the one that stayed with me. You were my light in a dark place. You've always been my light, my constant. Now that I've been with you for all these years the light has just grown brighter and brighter. Years ago, the thought of spending the rest of my life with you was just a dream and now it is a dream come true. I promise to stand at your side for the rest of our lives to help be the light in the dream that you have been for me all these years."

Both women had tears in their eyes as Judge Donnelly pushed forward, "And now onto the rings."

Elliot reached into his pocket and handed a ring to Braydan who then handed it to Olivia. The same happened with Alex passing a ring to Casey via Braya.

"Olivia, please repeat after me as you place the ring on Casey's hand. This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

The detective did as she was told. She smiled broadly as she slipped the wedding band onto Casey's elegant finger.

"Now, Casey," Judge Donnelly said turning to her.

The ADA repeated the same words that Olivia had said as she placed the ring onto her finger. She fought tears of happiness that were stinging the back of her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled at the two women, "Casey and Olivia, by the power invested I me by the state of New York I now pronounce you married and bound together body and soul. You may kiss your bride."

Both women smiled widely as they closed the gap between them. Their friend's cheered as their lips came together for the first time as a married couple. The broke the kiss quickly, careful not to get too hot and heavy in front of their friends and family. The processional music began and the couple made their way back down the aisle hand in hand. Alex, Elliot and the children soon followed before the guests began to file out as well. Olivia and Casey were already waiting in the hall to receive their guests. Casey's family was the first to congratulate the women.

"It was beautiful Lady Bug." Casey's father told her as he embraced her tightly.

"Thank you Daddy!" The redhead smiled.

"Olivia," Casey's dad began as he rested his hands on her shoulders, "I will admit that when Casey came out to us all those years ago I was skeptical that she would ever find true happiness, but I know that she has truly found it in you. Thank you for being such a wonderful partner to my baby girl."

Tears sprang back into Olivia's eyes as she hugged the older man, "Thank you sir. It means so much to hear that."

He stepped out of the way to allow other guests to pass through the line. Olivia giggled when she saw her father-in-law pick up his grandson and begin to play with him. Casey mother was the next to step up to her. She held a tissue to her nose as she smiled brightly. She didn't even say anything to the detective; she just took her in her arms in a tight embrace before going to be with the grandkids.

"Welcome to family sis!" Casey's brother said as he hugged her tightly. Olivia laughed when he lifted her up off the ground.

"Thanks Jimmy!"

Placing the old woman back on her feet he continued, "You know that we've thought of you as family for years now but I am glad that you two could finally make it official." Olivia opened her mouth to respond but Jimmy kept talking, "However, this doesn't mean that I won't come after her if you hurt her. What a said years ago still stands."

Olivia chuckled as she remembered the protective speech that Jimmy had given her all those years ago. Casey reacted the same way now as she did back then.

"Jimmy!" she said as she smacked her brother on the back of the head, "You're threatening a New York City police officer! I thought I got this through your head the first time!"

"You know me, just trying to look out for my baby sister."

"Yeah, yeah, I know but you should know by now that you have nothing to worry about!" Casey smiled as she kissed Olivia on the cheek.

They greeted the rest of their guests before taking photos. They took a variety of shots including the kids, Casey's family and the SVU squad. Braydan was very thankful when his mothers finally allowed him to take his tie off.

Finally, the newlywed couple was able to be alone together in the limo that was taking them to their reception. The door had barely closed behind them before they were all over each other. Olivia slid her fingers through Casey's red tresses, being careful of her veil, as their lips fused together. The two battled for dominance but eventually the detective won and pinned their ADA to the back seat. Their kisses were hot and heavy before they finally had to pull away to breathe. Olivia began to trail light kisses down the younger woman's pale throat as both of their chests heaved.

"You look so amazing!" Olivia panted while she allowed her hands to wander.

Casey threaded her fingers through Olivia's brown locks and brought their lips back together, "For the past hour, I have wanted nothing more then to push you against the wall and have my way with you!"

Olivia smiled against her lips, "I don't think we have that much time right now but once the reception is over I can promise you that I will not be letting you out of bed for the next 24 hours."

The women's fiery kissed continued until there was knock on the window, "Ladies, we have arrived." Neither of them had even noticed that the limo at stopped.

"Just a minute." Olivia called as she managed to wrench her lips from Casey's.

She was thankful that she was able to find a mirror in the back and began to straighten her hair. She didn't want it to be TOO obvious that she and her wife had been going at it in the back seat – though most people would not be surprised by it.

"Here." Olivia turned to see Casey handing her a tube of lipstick. She was shocked if find that it was her color.

"How...? Where…?" the detective stumbled.

Casey winked at her as she pulled her own lipstick out of her cleavage and winked at her wife.

"How did I not feel that those were in there?" Olivia marveled. Her hands had been all over Casey's breasts just a moment ago and she had no idea that they were sharing their space with 2 tubes of lipstick.

The redhead didn't answer; she just applied the color and slipped the makeup back to where it came from. Olivia fixed her own lipstick before turning back to Casey.

"Can I put it away?" she smiled.

Casey laughed and took the tube from her, "If I let you do that we will never make it out of this car and we have guests waiting."

The ADA popped the door open and their driver opened it the rest of the way, extending his hand to help her from the car.

"Got anything else hiding in there I should know about?" Olivia asked as they made their way inside.

Casey smirked, "You will just have to wait and see!"

* * *

The guests were already seated in the reception hall having mingled during the cocktail hour that preceded it. The DJ announced the wedding party before the entered and finally it came time for the couple to join the party.

"Ladies and gentlemen, making their first official appearance as a married couple put your hands together for Olivia and Casey Benson-Novak!" Everyone cheered as the couple entered the room with joined hands.

They smiled as they took in their surroundings. The hall had turned out just as they had dreamed it would. Green and white linens adorned the chairs and tables and flowers were bundled in every corner. Their wedding planner had gotten them a deal on almost every element of the wedding. Christina Martinez sought the couple out herself after seeing their wedding announcement in the newspaper. The detective and the ADA had worked on her sister's case a few years prior and she wanted to help them plan their wedding as a thank you for all that they had done.

The ladies made their way to the center of the dance floor as their song began to play. They shared small kisses and nuzzles as they danced, careful to keep it PG in front of their friends and family. As the song ended they slowly made their way together to their table. Casey sat by Braya and Olivia by Braydan.

The DJ announced that it was time for dinner to begin and started dismissing tables to the buffet line. Before everyone began to eat, he handed Alex the microphone – the adults were splitting the maid of honor and best man duties with the couples children, the kids got to stand by their side during the ceremony but Alex and Elliot were giving the toasts. She cleared her throat before she began her speech.

"Years and years ago there were rumors going around that Olivia and I were a couple. I remember sitting with her in her apartment and giggling about it over a bottle of wine. I knew that I would be lucky to have a woman like Olivia Benson but being with women just wasn't my thing. When I returned from my time in the WPP I could instantly see a change in Olivia's behavior and I was delighted to find out that Casey was the reason why. It has been a pleasure to watch the two of you grow together over the past 15 years. I wish you all the happiness in the world and may the best years be yet to come."

The guests raised their glasses to the couple and took a sip of their bubbly as Elliot took over the microphone.

"I have been partners with Olivia Benson for over 20 years. I am pretty sure that I am the longest relationship with a man she has ever had. I never thought that there would ever be a bond between partners that was stronger then ours but then 15 years ago I was proven wrong. The day that Casey Novak walked into our crime scene I could see my partner falling and falling hard but this was one situation where I couldn't be there to catch her. The only person that could catch her was Casey – and she did. Casey, thank you for being a partner to Olivia in all the aspects that I cannot. Olivia, I am looking forward to the next chapter in our partnership and I cannot wait to see how the next chapter between the two of you unfolds. I love you guys."

Once again, a cheers was made and everyone drank. Casey and Olivia took turns hugging their friends all with tears in their eyes.

Everyone dug into their food. Their friends kept clinking their glasses wanting to see the happy couple share a kiss. Olivia brought her lips to Casey's ear after their fourth kiss, "These people better be careful, if they make us keep this up I won't be able to be held accountable for my actions." Casey just laughed and kissed her once more knowing full well that she wasn't helping the situation.

Once the happy couple was done eating they made their way from table to table greeting their friends. Since it was an intimate event they were able to make it all the way around the room before the DJ made his next announcement.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, who is ready for some cake?" the guests cheered as Casey and Olivia crossed to the cake that was across the room. They took the knife in their joined hands and cut it together while everyone gathered to watch. They each took a piece and began to feed it to the other. Olivia delicately placed her piece in Casey's mouth and was surprised when Casey smashed hers in her face.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to do that?" Olivia exclaimed with a giggle.

"We did," Casey smiled, "but then I realized that if I did it then I would also get to do this." She leaned in and captured Olivia's lips with her own while slowly cleaning the detective's lips with her tongue. She smiled again as she pulled away, "Delicious."

After the cake was served, the dance floor was open and the couple and their guests danced the night away. At nearly midnight that night the DJ announced that it was time for the brides final dance. They held each other closely as they swayed to the music.

Their friends lined the lobby as they made their way out of the hotel to their awaiting limo having opted to spend their first night as a married couple in their own bed.

They stopped to hugged Alex, Elliot and the kids once more before climbing into the limo.

"Olivia Benson-Novak," Elliot asked, "you just married the love of your life what are you going to do next – and by next I mean tomorrow NOT when you get home tonight."

Olivia smiled as she pulled Casey to her side, "We're going to Disney World!"

* * *

**So…there you go! I decided to skip the boquet and garter toss as well as Father/Daughter dances but I think I touched on most of the other traditional things! Sorry it took so long for me to get it to you! I think that the honeymoon will be easier to write. Yes, it is going to turn into a family vacation/honeymoon but don't worry, the happy couple will have plenty of time to themselves. Just wait and see!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Normally I would hate to make the honeymoon/family vacation multiple chapters because I like to make each 'event' only one chapter, but since there is SO much to write – 4 Parks 1 World – I don't think I have a choice but to split it up. Otherwise, it will end up being the longest chapter of all time. So…this is part 1. I am super annoyed to have to do it this way but I think it's the only way to not drive you all insane.**

**Disclaimer: I am not currently affiliated with the Walt Disney nor any of the other companies that are mentioned in this chapter. **

**Note: This chapter would technically be taking place 10 years from now but is based on what is currently in the parks in 2011. For those of you that could be reading this in the future and say "Hey, that's different now!" Yeah, I'm sure it is. If only I could travel into the future! I will be skipping over the large expansions that are currently in the process of being built – though I can't wait for them to open because they look awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"I just can't shake the feeling that we forgot something." Olivia said as she and her wife sat in their first class seats waiting to taxi to the runway.

"Baby, we are going to Disney World if we forgot anything chances are high that they have it." Casey tried to reassure her.

"Maybe the kids forgot something. I just can't shake the feeling that we have a 'Home Alone' situation on our hands."

"Livia, you buckled both kids into their seats yourself – they are 15 rows behind us. Elliot and Kathy are with them plus the flight attendants deal with kids flying alone all the time. Calm down, we are about to start our honeymoon." Casey began to rain kisses down the side of Olivia's neck before taking her earlobe between her teeth. "You're not going to be worried about the kids whenever we are alone are you?"

"When you're doing something like this to me," the detective's voice dropped, "no way in hell."

* * *

They never expected their honeymoon to turn into a giant family vacation – Stablers included – but when Casey's friend from college offered them an amazing vacation package as a wedding gift they couldn't pass it up and they couldn't leave the kids at home. Casey's friend, who was also named Casey, worked at Disney World and was able to get them a variety of discounts on hotels, tickets and deal packages. She even bought the couples' first class plane tickets. The families were in for a week of magic with romantic alone time set aside of the newlyweds.

"Casey!"

Both women looked up to see a woman with light brown hair walking towards them just outside of the Polynesian Resort.

"Casey!" the redhead dropped Olivia's hand and ran towards her friend and wrapped her in a tight hug. The two women made their way back to Olivia after greeting each other.

"Olivia, this is Casey Dugan. Casey, this is my wife Olivia." The two women smiled and shook hands.

"It's so generous of you to set all this up for us, Casey." Olivia said releasing her hand.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding. We've been slammed here with special events. I'm just glad that you guys were able to make it down here."

"You and Casey went to school together right?" Olivia asked the new woman.

"Yup. We played softball together. The team called me Casey Junior – or just Junior – in order to tell us apart."

Olivia smiled. The nickname was fitting; Casey Dugan was a few years younger then Casey Benson-Novak as well as a good five inches shorter.

"Well, your reservations are already set up here. I am assuming that your friends and kids are already checking into the All Star?"

"Yes, we parted ways at the airport. We are going to get settled in and then meet them at Downtown Disney later tonight – grab some dinner, do a little shopping."

"That sounds great!" Casey Jr. said, "If you guys want to check out _LaNouba_ just let me know!"

"Thank you so much for everything Case. You're amazing! You're still coming to the character breakfast with us right?"

"I will meet you at the Grand Floridian at 8am! I wouldn't miss the chance to meet those kids of yours!"

The women said their goodbyes before Casey and Olivia made their way into the lobby of the hotel. Their eyes grew wide as they took in their surroundings. They marveled at the fountain in the center of the lobby that was covered by tropical trees and flowers. They were greeted with an 'Aloha' and were each given a Hawaiian Lei. They checked in at the front desk and made their way to their room. Their luggage was already waiting for them thanks to Disney's Magical Express.

Again, their eyes grew wide as they took in the room. The king size bed was covered in a Hawaiian floral print comforter and had a large ceiling fan above it. Casey immediately went to the French doors that lead onto the balcony to see the view. She leaned against the railing as she looked over the marina. A moment later she felt two arms circle her waist and a pair of lips on her neck.

"Can we stay here forever?" Casey asked as she turned to face her wife.

Olivia smiled before she kissed Casey's lips, "I think that we would have to get an adjoining suite for the kids eventually."

"I think that I can live with that." Casey chuckled against the brunette's lips.

When their kiss broke they looked back across the water. They were excited that they could see Cinderella's Castle off in the distance.

"I can't wait to see what this looks like at night," Casey said, "I bet everything is beautiful when it is lit up."

"I bet it is." Olivia agreed, "But for now, we have just less than 4 hours until we have to meet up with everyone for dinner so I think we should break in that giant bed in there and afterwards we should check out that whirlpool tub I found in the bathroom."

"I like the way you think Detective, I like the way you think."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Olivia called as she saw their party gathered in front of the movie theatre. Braydan and Eli were running around the fountain, Dickie and Lizzie were bickering about who knows what, Kathleen was on her cell phone, Maureen and her boyfriend Dominic were sitting on a near by bench while Elliot and Kathy watched over them all. Originally it was only going to be Elliot, Kathy and Eli that were coming down with the Benson-Novaks but when the older Stabler children found out about everything they jumped on board as well, paying for their travel and chipping in on other costs. None of them had ever been to Disney World before.

"Hi Mom, hi Mama." Braydan said as he ran up and hugged them both.

"Hey Squirt," Olivia said as she tousled his hair. "You guys been having fun?"

"Yeah! We are staying at the All Star Movie place. There are posters of different movies all over the place. It is really cool."

"What's your room like Mama?" Braya asked joining them.

"It's really pretty. We have a nice big bed and an amazing view of the Magic Kingdom. You will all have to come and see it sometime before we leave."

"Just make sure you two clean up before we come over," Elliot said with a wink.

Braya wrinkled her nose and walked away, "Ew."

"Have you decided where you want to go?" Casey asked as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Well, there's the Planet Hollywood right here, something called Bongos as well as Wolf Gang Puck's Café, and The House of Blues around the corner, an Irish pub place and a crab house between where we are and the area called The Marketplace. In that area there's Earl of Sandwich, another Wolf Gang Puck's – but it's the express, I think that they have an Express as well on this side – The Rainforest Café and another seafood place." Kathy told them as she read the map that was nearby.

"Ok, do you guys want to have a full on sit down dinner or grab something quick so we have more time to walk around?" Olivia asked the group that was paying attention – Maureen and Dominic as well as the twins had joined everyone but Kathleen was still too wrapped up in her phone conversation. Even at Disney World she couldn't put it down.

"I want to explore!" Eli said as he jumped up and down in excitement. The grown ups laughed at his enthusiasm, no one would have guess that he was 13 at that point in time.

"Me too!" Braydan exclaimed. Everyone else seemed to agree.

After grabbing a round of pizzas at Wolf Gang Puck's Express the party of 12 was off to wander what Downtown Disney had to offer. They looked at all the shops, taking note of things they might want to purchase later. Casey and Olivia told the group of Casey Jr.'s offer to allow them to see _LaNouba_ if they wanted to.

"Hey Dad, can we check out Disney Quest?" Dickie asked as he looked over a brochure he had picked up. "They have a lot of video games and stuff."

"That sounds awesome!" Braydan said.

"Yeah, can we Dad?" Eli asked as well.

The boy's sister did not seem as enthusiastic about it as they did.

"How about this," Elliot began, "On one of the days that we aren't planning on going to the parks, we can have a boys day and come back to check it out while the ladies lay by the pool and do all their girlie things that I know you're going to hate."

The boys nodded in agreement, thankful that Elliot was thinking ahead to save them from those awful, girl filled moments.

They continued on their way and wandered through what used to be Pleasure Island and into the Marketplace. As they rounded the corner, they all stopped with jaws dropped as they looked at the biggest Disney store any of them had ever seen.

"And I thought the one in Times Square was big!" Kathleen said.

They all split up as the entered the store though making sure that the kids were accompanied by an adult. They wandered the store for what seemed like hours taking in all of the merchandise the place had to offer. They took silly pictures wearing all the different types of hats and snuggling with the different stuffed animals. Kathy and Olivia eventually had to drag everyone out of the store, telling them that they could probably find the same merchandise other places in the parks as well as promising to come back if they couldn't.

As they stepped out of the World of Disney their noses were immediately assaulted with a delicious sweet scent.

"Do you smell that?" Casey asked as she slipped her hand into Olivia's.

The two looked at each other and then exclaimed together, "Waffle cones!"

Olivia turned to everyone the in group behind them, "Who wants ice cream?"

She was blown away by a round of "Me's!" and "I do's!"

After getting everybody's choice of waffle cones and sundaes the group settled down at the tables and chairs across from the ice cream shop and looked out across the water. They watched as the lights from the Westside twinkles and ferry boats transported guests from one side of the water to another. Kathy looked at the other end of the group where Casey and Olivia were sharing a sundae. She elbowed Elliot in the side to direct his attention to the newlyweds. Olivia had just fed Casey a spoonful of ice cream before they shared a sticky kiss.

"Why don't we do things like that anymore?" Kathy playful complained, "And if you say that they are only acting like that because they just got married I am going to smack you. They have been together for 15 years."

"They are women," Elliot said, "Women are always better at the romance thing. They know what the other one wants where as we guys are left in the dark and are forced to guess all about it – that's even after we have been together as long as we have been."

Dickie and Dominic nodded their agreement. They might not have been in relationships as long as the old adults had been but they still battled with romance in the relationships they had had.

Elliot yelled to the end of the table, "Hey! Will you two knock it off? You're making us men look bad over here!"

"Well, then it looks like you will just have to step up your game Stabler!" Olivia laughed before eating the ice cream that Casey was extending.

Elliot tried to follow suit as he raised his spoon to Kathy's lips. The blonde playfully rolled her eyes pushed his hand away. The detective feigned sadness from her rejection and ate it himself.

When all spoons, bowls, napkins and wrappers were thrown away and all faces had been whipped clean – or licked clean in the case of the newlyweds – the group continued their tour of the Marketplace. Their next big stop was Once Upon A Toy where all the boys were with what they had to offer.

"Can I make my own lightsaber?" Braydan asked with wide eyes.

"Me too. Please!" Eli begged his parents.

The group of parents looked at each other in silent agreement before Elliot spoke, "Go pick out your color boys!"

The adults chuckled as they watched the boys run off to assemble their toys and then laughed harder when they saw that Dominic and Dickie were hot on their heels. Olivia could see that Casey was itching to follow. She had large Star Wars obsession that not too many people were aware of – Olivia could still remember how hard she laughed when she found out that Casey had a tauntaun sleeping bag. The detective gave her wife a small push towards the assembling station. That was all Casey needed before she was right there next to the boys, elbows deep in the different plastic parts.

They wandered through a few more stores including the Lego store where Olivia helped Braydan build a tower with the display legos that were scattered throughout the giant table in the middle of the store; and the Christmas store where Casey and Olivia found an ornament that would signify their first Christmas as a married couple. December was still a few months away but they couldn't pass up the chance.

They all made their way back over to the bus stations that would take them back to their different resorts. They all hugged goodnight and confirmed their plans for the morning. They were kicking off their park fun at the Magic Kingdom!

* * *

**So there you go, part 1! Hope you like it so far! I am half way through the group's journey through the Magic Kingdom. It should be posted soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

8am came faster then anyone expected it too and the 2 families gathered together at the gates to the Magic Kingdom armed with their Park Hopper passes. Even the adults were bouncing with excitement as they passed through the turnstiles.

"How about a picture folks?" A cast member holding a large digital camera asked.

They eagerly agreed and lined up in front of the planter that sported a large Mickey head made of flowers. They got a full group photo as well as photos of each family and a shot of the newlyweds.

The cast member scanned their Photo Pass card and handed it to Elliot, "You folks have a magical day!"

They continued to the left through a small passage way under the train station where they picked up maps and times guides for the day. They stared in awe as the entered on to Main Street USA and were transported back to a small Midwestern town at the turn on the 20th century. They passed by City Hall, the Fire House, the Emporium and so much more as they went further into the park. They stopped at the end of the street and consulted their maps to decide what to do first.

"I wanna meet Mickey!"

"Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"Splash Mountain!"

"The Teacups!"

"Alright, hold on everyone," Elliot silenced everyone as he began to mediate the situation. "We are crashing Casey and Olivia's honeymoon here so I think it's only fair we let them choose the first ride! We will have plenty of time to do everything!" He turned to the couple, "Ladies?"

"I'm leaving this up to you babe." Olivia said wrapping an arm around her waist.

Casey looked at the map one more time before exclaiming, "Space Mountain!"

They were happy to see that the line to the coaster was fairly short since the park had just opened. They kept themselves occupied playing the video games that were installed in the queue line. Their large party of 12 had to be split up between two trains. Group number 1 waved goodbye to group number 2 as their rocket took off into space. Everyone screamed as their rocket raced around corners and turns. They all met together at the exit to look at their pictures – giggling at all the faces they were making.

"Where to next?" Kathy asked as they exited through the gift shop.

"Buzz Lightyear!" Braydan exclaimed as he pointed to the ride on their left.

They all got in line and listened to Buzz Lightyear as he told the new Space Rangers about their mission to defeat the evil Emperor Zurg. They rounded their last corner into the room where they would load into their spaceships and found that they would seat two people per car.

"What do you say partner?" Elliot said turning to Olivia, "Wanna make a little wager?"

"I bet you two churros that I take you down Stabler." Olivia said confidently.

Elliot had a smug expression, "You're on."

The two detectives climbed into a car together, leaving their wives to share a ship.

"Would you like to drive?" Olivia said gesturing to the joystick between their lasers.

"No, no, no" Elliot said, "I get to drive at home all the time; I will let you do the honors here."

There ship rounded the first corner and soon their guns were activated. They fired rapidly, trying to distinguish their lasers from every other red dots in the room. Both of them tried to ignore the numbers that were rising on the digital screens in front of them. Olivia steered the car in circles trying to swerve towards new targets when others became out of range.

The ride soon came to an end as the computer steered their spaceship to its front position. It wasn't until then that the detectives compared their scores.

"100,784!" Olivia exclaimed. "I win!"

"You only beat me by 2,000 points, Benson. Calm down." Elliot said as he tried not to be a sore loser.

"2,430 to be exact. That's two churros you own me partner." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

The climbed out of the car and read their official rankings on the wall. Olivia was a Space Ranger 1st Class while Elliot was a Space Scout. The rest of the party joined them soon after looking up their scores as well.

"How'd you guys do?" Elliot asked.

"376,842." Dickie said nonchalantly. That gave him the ranking of a Space Ace.

"What?" everyone looked at him in shock.

Dickie couldn't understand everyone's confusion, "What? It's just a game."

As they walked back into the park Elliot murmured in Kathy's ear, "We need to make him lay off the video games."

Looking around for what to do next they found that Stitch's Great Escape was closed so they moved in to the Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor. They all giggled at the silly jokes that were made, sometimes even laughing extra hard to help raise more Gigglewatts. Elliot was chosen to be 'That Guy' and was picked on the entire show. He proudly wore the 'I was That Guy' sticker he was given at the end of it all.

From there they headed towards the Astro Orbiter. They all crammed into the tiny elevator that would take them to the upper platform. The couples shared rockets while the other kids got to have their own. Casey and her long legs slid in first while Olivia sat between her knees. The brunette leaned back against Casey's chest and snuggled in as the redhead wrapped her arms around her.

Olivia sighed, "I could stay here all day."

"Me too," Casey agreed as she gave Olivia a squeeze, "but I have a feeling that they won't allow that."

"What if we tell them we are on our honeymoon?" Olivia suggested.

"Especially if we tell them we are on our honeymoon." Casey chuckled.

The rockets began to spin around and around. Some of them began to move up and down while Casey's and Olivia's stayed at the same level.

"Babe, aren't you going to move us?" Casey asked.

"Nope," Olivia sighed once more, "I am too comfortable to move."

Casey smirked. She managed to throw one of her long legs over Olivia's and hook her ankle behind the lever. She pulled it towards them and their rocket made its slow ascent further into the air giving them a slightly better view of the park.

"It's beautiful." Casey said looking around them.

"Yeah it is," Olivia agreed, "And we still have so much more to see!"

It wasn't long before they all came to a landing and clambered out of their rockets. They went back into the elevators which took them back to ground level only to get on the escalators next to them to get on the PeopleMover. The kids jumped to the moving cars first leaving their parents to have their own. Kathy and Elliot chose to ride in their own car leaving the newlyweds to themselves. The train of cars soon entered a tunnel of darkness. As the music rose around them, Casey felt a hand sneaking up her thigh.

"Liv, what are you doing?" Casey asked in a hushed voice.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Olivia responded in a playful voice as she trailed kisses down the younger woman's neck.

Casey wanted to fight her off – they were in the Magic Kingdom of all places – but in the end her love of the woman next to her and her love of touching the woman next to her won out. Casey turned her head and managed to find Olivia's lips in the dark as she ran her hands through her hair. Their kisses began light and playful but slowly began to rise in intensity. Hands roamed – careful to stay above clothing – as they battled for dominance.

They were interrupted by the sound of Elliot's voice from the car ahead of them, "Do I want to know what is going on back there?"

The women were barely able to pull their lips apart to answer, "No." in unison before their kisses continued. Casey cracked an eye open just in time to see the light at the end of the tunnel. She pulled her lips away from Olivia's and the two had a moment or two to collect themselves before being in the sunlight again.

Elliot smirked at the two of them as the climbed out of the cars knowing full well what had been going on between them. Braya seemed to pick up on something too as she turned to them and merely said, "Ew," before walking to catch up with the rest of the group.

Next was Autotopia. Both of the Benson-Novak children were excited to drive their own cars. Their parents decided to split up and ride with them since they were usually the ones carting their kids around. Olivia rode with Braya while Casey hopped in with Braydan. Both of them scolded the child if they came close to bumping the car ahead of them which they were strictly told not to do by all the cast members. They even got their own Autotopia license afterwards.

"Does this mean I can drive now Mom?" Braydan asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Olivia said, "When you're 16."

The little boy rolled his eyes, "Haha, very funny."

Having finished up in Tomorrowland, they journeyed over to Fantasyland where their first stop was the Teacups. They spun in circles as fast as they could until they all felt nauseous – thankfully no one actually threw up. They rode in a Hunny pot through the 100 Acre Wood and visited Pooh Bear and his pals before taking a ride on a flying elephant. Casey took control of the couple's Dumbo as they soared through the air.

They took a tour through Snow White's Scary Adventures and then paused to take pictures as they all tried to pull the sword from the stone. They snapped shots of each kid trying to release it on their own. The 5 Stabler children banded together to try to do it but it wouldn't budge. All 5 men worked together but still were unsuccessful. Even Elliot and Olivia's partnership powers combined could not remove the sword. Casey and Kathy laughed the whole time while photographing the group's efforts. Next they decided it was time to relax with a ride on the Prince Charming Regal Carrousel.

As Olivia securing the strap around her waist after she mounted her horse she caught Casey's smiling at her, "What?"

"Nothing." The ADA smiled, "I was just thinking that only you could make fake horse with a gold pole running through its back look sexy."

Olivia smiled, "Am I your knight in shining armor?"

"Yes you are," Casey said with a chuckle, "My Princess Charming."

The two women leaned towards each other and their lips met in a brief kiss before the ride began to move.

After a stop for lunch at Pinocchio Village Haus, they completed their tour of Fantasyland by seeing Mickey's PhilharMagic – making sure to take plenty of silly pictures in their 3d glasses – taking a ride on Peter Pan's Flight and taking up a whole boat to themselves on a journey around the world on It's a Small World.

They were about to move on to Liberty Square when they checked the Times Guide to find that it was almost time for a performance of Dream Along With Mickey. They made their way through a pathway on the left side of Cinderella's Castle, making a wish in the wishing well on the way, before finding a good place to watch the show.

They watched as the characters sang and danced and as Mickey Mouse once again defeated Maleficent's evil by making the crowd chant about how dreams come true. When the show was over, Olivia turned in Casey's arms and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. She nuzzled their noses together as she told her,

"Dreams do come true. I have you."

Casey chuckled as she kissed her lightly, "You are so cheesy."

"Yup, I am." Olivia agreed, "but you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do." Casey confirmed before leaning in to kiss her once more.

Wandering through the crowds they found themselves at the entrance to the Haunted Mansion. The large red brick house loomed over them. They got in line and amused themselves with the interactive queue line; touching the different tombs that made sounds, playing the pipe organ and trying to keep up with the moving books on the bookcase. Soon they were ushered into a large room with many other guests. The room grew dark as an eerie voice began to speak and introduced himself as their Ghost Host. Olivia chuckled as she heard guests around here reciting the Ghost's speech word for word – they obviously had been on this ride a lot!

The room began to move and reveal that there was more to the paintings that were hanging above their heads. The detective was taking in each of them when she felt a tug on her hand. Looking down she found her son staring up at her with large eyes.

"Mommy?"

He didn't need to say anymore then that to let her know that he was scared. She pulled him to her and he held onto her tightly as their Host pointed out that their room had no windows and no doors. Suddenly, the room became pitch black but was then filled with lighting, thunder and screams. Braydan held on tighter as he buried his face in his mother's stomach. Olivia had elbowed Casey in her side, drawing her attention to their son as he clung to her. Casey passed a soothing hand over the boy's head. Both parents were slightly surprised to see that he was so scared.

A moment later, a hidden door slid open to reveal a long hallway covered in pictures. Each member of the group grabbed a hand, shoulder or belt loop of someone else in their party so they didn't get separated in the sea of people entering the hallway. Braydan stayed between his mothers as they waded through the doors. They were all loaded into Doom Buggies along the moving sidewalk. The youngest boy in the group nestled himself between Casey and Olivia. Their Host lowered the lap bar and they were off through the tour of the Mansion.

At first, Braydan tucked his face into Olivia's side and closed his eyes, not trusting the world around him. Casey and Olivia both encouraged him to look around as they began pointing out the things that weren't so scary. By the time they reach the graveyard he was bouncing along to the music and looking at his surroundings. They rounded the final corner of the track where they were warned to beware of hitchhiking ghosts and when the looked at the mirror across from them a ghost seemed to appear in their Buggy.

They stepped off the ride, Braydan still holding the hands of his mothers asked, "Can the ghosts really follow us home, Mama?"

"No way kiddo. You don't have anything to worry about." Casey assured him, "Your Mom and I would take care of them even if something did happen, right Liv?"

"You betcha!" Olivia said dropping a kiss to her son's head.

Braydan sighed in relief, "Good because Braya is enough to deal with."

Both women couldn't help but laugh as they caught up with the others.

They took a ride on the Liberty Square Riverboat before grabbing Fast Passes for the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and jumping in line for Splash Mountain. There, they all found their happy places before dropping into the briar patch and getting splashed – thankfully not too much! They sang along with Zip-a-de-do-dah before it was time to make their way into Adventureland.

The group went straight for Pirates of the Caribbean but decided to stop to watch Captain Jack Sparrow's Pirate Tutorial first. Captain Jack asked for volunteers to help him and almost instantly, the hand of every small child in the crowd shot up into the air. Jack studied the crowd intensely before bringing 4 children onto the stage – Braydan Benson-Novak being one of them. The family's digital cameras and cell phones immediately came out in order to document the event.

Jack taught the children three small choreographed sword moves before bringing them up individually. Braydan was the 3rd child to step forward and fight Jack's fellow pirate. He held his sword high as he did the routine he had learned. The crowd cheered as Braydan and pointed and yelled the line he as told to before running away from the distracted pirate.

"You did great Squirt!" Olivia praised him as he stepped down from the stage at the end of the show.

"Did you get it on video?" He asked excitedly.

Casey ruffled his hair, "You bet we did kiddo! You ready go check out some more pirates on the ride?"

"Yeah!"

The families sang along with the pirates and giggled at all of Captain Jack's hiding places throughout the ride. They took fun pictures with all of the pirate merchandise in the gift shop they exited through.

"Ok guys," Olivia said looking at her watch, "it looks like Casey and I have time for one more ride before it is time for our dinner reservations. What is it going to be?"

"How about the Jungle Cruise?" Maureen suggested.

Casey nodded, "Lead the way."

They took a tour through the jungle. They encountered lions, elephants, hippos, tigers and the 8th wonder of the world – the back side of water!

Olivia and Casey said goodbye to everyone after they clambered out of their boat.

"You guys be good for Kathy and Elliot!" Casey said hugging the kids.

"No fighting over what rides to go on next!" Olivia added.

"We promise." Braya and Braydan said in unison.

They said goodbye to the rest of the Stabler clan before they were off to spend the evening together. They arrived right on time for their reservations at Cinderella's Royal Table. They got their picture taken with the princess before they were lead upstairs to the dining hall. The room had high ceilings with large chandeliers and medieval flags hanging from them. The leaded-glass windows allowed a view into Fantasyland. The couple was seated by a window where they could see out into the park as well as most of the great room.

"This place is amazing!" Casey said as she linked her fingers with Olivia's across the table.

"It sure is." Olivia agreed as she tried to take in everything that was around her.

They made small talk between making their beverage and dinner orders. Soon their waitress came and presented them with a bottle of sparkling cider rather then champagne since there is no alcohol served in the Magic Kingdom. They toasted each other and shared a light kiss, careful to keep it PG in front of the other guests.

Soon, the Fairy Godmother along with Perla and Suzy – two of Cinderella's mice friends – came into the dining room to greet the guests. The newlyweds got a photo with the characters as well as autographs for Braya to add to her collection before turning back to each other. Their dinner had just arrived when they heard a commotion from across the room. They looked up to see a couple hugging each other tightly, the woman was staring at her left hand over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"That's so sweet." Olivia said as she observed the newly engaged couple.

"It is." Casey agreed, "But, and maybe I am a little biased, I think that our engagement moment was much better then that."

"Oh you do, do you?" Olivia smiled teasingly.

Casey lowered her voice as she leaned across the table, "You, naked, on top of me. I can't think of anything better."

Olivia met her half way and brought their lips together, "Yeah, I stand by my statement that you wearing nothing but my ring is still the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Well, that's perfect, because I have a feeling that that is what you will be seeing when we get back to the hotel." Casey smiled against her lips.

Olivia chuckled, "It better be!"

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?" Casey asked as they stepped out of Cinderella's Royal Table. "We have," she paused to look at her watch, "about 3 hours until the fireworks. We still have our fast passes for Big Thunder Mountain, there are still a few things that we can do in Adventureland, we haven't met Mickey yet, and I think that…" Casey lost her train of thought as Olivia began to trail her lips up and down her neck.

"I think we should go on that PeopleMover thing again." Olivia husked as she took the redhead's earlobe between her teeth.

Casey smiled and twined their fingers together, "I think Tomorrowland is this way."

After another hot ride on the PeopleMover, the ladies made their way back to Frontierland where they took a ride on the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad – the Wildest Ride in the Wilderness! They wandered back through Adventureland where they took a ride on Aladdin's Magic Carpet and climbed through the Swiss Family Robinson Tree House before claiming their spot on Main Street for the Magic Kingdom's nighttime spectaculars – Wishes and The Magic the Memories and You.

Casey stood behind Olivia, wrapping the shorter woman in her arms and occasionally dropping small kisses on her neck and shoulder. It wasn't long before the lights dimmed and a loud voice boomed over the speakers. The voice invited them to join in in visiting the fun and adventure that had been created in the park that day. The Castle went black but then began to glow as the music swelled. The warm light spread across the Castle, changing colors before exploding into specks of pixie dust that fluttered down. The families in the park watched in awe as the projections on the Castle began to change with the music – vines growing up the sides of the if it, each panel popping to be a different color, balloons flying from the Castle's base all the way to the very tipy top, pictures of families appearing in frames that looked as though they were being hung from the Castle walls – all the light never seeming to spill from it, keeping its shape perfectly. The women jumped in surprise when fireworks were "shot" from the base of the Castle but actually ended up firing from above the astle walls, perfectly timed to look as though the live firework and the projection one and the same.

Not long after The Magic the Memories and You ended, the Castle began to twinkle and the lights in the pavilion began to flicker. The voice of the Blue Fairy was heard as the spoke about the existence of stars and how they made wishes come true. Fireworks were fired off at an angle above the Castle as the music began to play. Fireworks exploded in time with When You Wish Upon A Star before Jiminy Cricket began to narrate about how magical things can happen when you wish a star. The music boomed as Tinker Bell appeared at the very top tower and flew over the crowd towards Tomorrowland. Guests were in awe as her clothes sparkled as she sailed through the sky. When You Wish Upon A Star continued to play as different Disney characters were heard talking about what they wished for. The melody of the music then changed from Disney song to Disney song as the colors danced in the sky. Jiminy and the Blue Fairy continued to narrate the journey through the stories of Disney characters that were being told through the lights on the Castle, music and pyrotechnics. As the music crescendoed for the last time, the entire sky lit up with every color imaginable creating the grand finale of the fireworks display.

The lights around the pavilion returned to normal as the playoff music began. Olivia turned in Casey's embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Well, it really is true, Disney really can do everything. That was amazing!"

"It was! I hope the kids got the see it." Casey said.

"If they missed it for some reason we can always bring them back another night! That's the beauty of the park hopper passes."

Casey began to sway them back and forth as the music continued.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Dancing with my wife on Main Street." She answered simply, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Olivia grinned before kissing her lightly, "Nope, not at all."

* * *

The newlyweds wandered around the park for two more hours before it closed. They made onto a few more rides, did a little shopping and finally met made it to meet Mickey himself. They were able to take a few shots with the famous Mouse. There was no doubt that they would be purchasing at least one of the photos.

As the night came to an end, they made their way out of the park and towards the transportation that would take them back to their hotel. They opted for the ferry to carry them across the Seven Seas Lagoon. When they made it off the dock, Casey began to steer them in the opposite direction of their suite.

"Where are we going?" the confused brunette asked.

Casey smiled, "You'll see."

They wandered onto the beach area which was deserted at that time of night. Deck chairs lined the sand where you could look over the water and see a spectacular view of Cinderella's Castle as the lights on it changed colors. Casey pulled Olivia towards one of the hammocks that were strung up amongst the chairs.

"Snuggle with me." She said as she climbed on and held her hand out to her.

The detective climbed one as well and carefully molded herself to Casey's side. They laid there and watched the Castle lights as they listened to the small waves lap at the shore. They didn't need to speak; both women were content to just lay together in the cool night air. Casey's hands trailed up and down the brunette's back, lightly scratching her through her shirt. It wasn't long before Olivia's hands became active as well. As she let her hands roam, her lips began to trail up Casey's chest, tracing her jaw line before claiming her lips passionately. Tongues dueled and chests heaved as the actions between them intensified. Olivia moaned loudly and managed to rip her lips away from the woman's beneath her when Casey's hand came up to cup her breast underneath her bra.

"I think it's time we move things to a more private location." She panted, "After all, you did promise that I would get to see you in my favorite state of dress – or lack there of – tonight."

Casey chuckled as she remembered the conversation they had over dinner, "I fully intend on delivering but you're right, we should move elsewhere. As magical as things will be for us, I have a feeling that some other people might not see it the same way."

They managed to keep their hands to themselves as they went back to their room but once that door was latched behind them clothes were instantly scattered across the room. When they finally fell asleep, exhausted from their time in the park as well as their multiple rounds together, they were both thankful that they were going to get the chance to sleep in little bit before conquering two parks the next day – Disney's Animal Kingdom and Epcot.


	24. Chapter 24

**So originally since they are doing 2 parks in 1 day it was going to be 1 chapter but…things kinda got away from me and I went a little overboard. Now you guys get 2 new chapters at once which I also offer as an apology for taking so long to update - though I would still love and appreciate reviews on both! **

**Just a heads up – this chapter is very family oriented. But our newlyweds get PLENTY of alone time at Epcot.**

**Not sure if you have loved/hated the Disney chapters but there will be 1 more after these 2 that are posted now and then it will be back to their normal lives. Braya's first date, high school graduation, and college life are on the agenda. There might even be another wedding, some grandchildren and some more about Braydan too if you're interested! Please keep reading and reviewing! You guys are the best!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

That next morning, Casey and Olivia found themselves waiting for the Stablers and their children at the gate to Disney's Animal Kingdom. They were facing the entrance when Olivia was fit from behind with something. She let out an "umph" when she felt the force and looked down to see a small pair of arms wrapped around her. She turned around to see her son's facing shining up at her.

"Hey Squirt!" She smiled as she returned his embrace.

"Hi Mom! Hi Mama!" He said hugging Casey as well.

Casey dropped a kiss to her son's head, "Did you guys have fun last night?"

"Yeah!"

"Did you get to see the fireworks and the show on the Castle?" she asked.

"Yeah! It was so cool!" he said with a huge smile.

The rest of the group caught up with the little boy that had sprinted towards his parents. They exchanged greetings before making their way to the turnstiles. They picked up Maps and Times Guides and studied them closely to find out what the park had to offer. It was a unanimous decision that their first adventure would be on Expedition Everest – the high speed rollercoaster that would taken them on a winding journey through the famous mountain.

They wandered through the pathways, admiring the foliage on either side of them. They found themselves in front of the Tree of Life where they took multiple pictures with their own cameras as well as with the Photo Pass Cast Member. They continued on to the right as they followed the signs to Asia. They took one look at the coaster and knew that they would want to ride it more then once so they all grabbed Fast Passes before getting in line.

The queue line was filled with artifacts and photos that they took the time to study. It wasn't long before they were placed in groups of two to board the train for their adventure.

"I wanna ride with Mama!" Braydan exclaimed as he pulled Casey down to the open row.

"Well, Bray," Olivia said, "Looks like you're stuck with me."

The teenager rolled her eyes, "I guess so. Gross."

"Hey!" Olivia said giving her daughter a playful shove.

"Come on, Mom you know I'm kidding!" Braya smiled.

Olivia chuckled, "Sometimes we can't tell anymore!"

"Would I do this in front of all these people if I didn't love you?" Braya asked before wrapping her arms around her mother's waist and squeezing her tightly.

Olivia beamed at her daughter's affection, "Nope, I guess not."

The train arrived and they all piled in. Some of the kids threw their hands up and started screaming right as they left the station. They coasted through the trees before they began their giant ascent up the mountain.

"Woah, Mama! Look at that!" Braydan said pointing at the scenery below them, "You can see the whole park!"

Casey admired the park below but also looked to the other side of the car – they could see almost all of Disney property from up there! "This is amazing!"

As the reached the top of the mountain the train banked to the left only to reveal that the track came to an end where it had been smashed to pieces.

"What does this mean, Mama?" Braydan asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know kiddo, we will just have to wait and see!"

They could hear some sort of mechanical movement going on behind them and a moment later, the train began to roll ackwards. The families screamed as the train went into the mountain – backwards – and began to twist and turn through its dark caverns. Once again, the train paused. This time they were stuck in the darkness with the back of the train sitting up on an incline so that it was higher then the front. Up to the right, a projection of a silhouette of a yeti could be seen. The large monster ripped up parts of the track that he was standing on before the train plunged forward. This time the train traveled both indoors and out as it twisted along the track. They raced into the final dark cave and found the yeti standing above them, roaring as a strobe light flashed in front of it. After twisting and turning a few more times the train came to a stop at the unloading dock where they all disembarked.

"Mom, did you see that yeti?" Braydan asked excitedly as the gathered around the TV screens to see their photos.

"I sure did, Kiddo. He was pretty huge wasn't he?" Olivia said ruffling his hair.

"He was all…GGGGRRRR." Braydan began to mimic the brown creature while waving his hands above his head. His parents laughed at his movements.

"What was he like?" Braya asked coming to her brother's side.

"GGGRRRR!" Braydan repeated his impression.

Braya encouraged him to do it again as soon as he stopped, "No, really Braydan, what was it?"

Braydan did as his sister requested until he realized that he was being filmed, "Hey! You better delete that!"

"You've gotta catch me first!" She said before sprinting through the gift shop. Braydan raced after her leaving their parents behind.

"Can you get a hold of your children please?" Olivia asked Casey with a smirk.

"Why are they always my kids when they are causing trouble?"

"Because they were your idea!"

"No, no, no. Braya, was my idea. Braydan was yours."

"Well," Olivia tried to defend herself, "I wouldn't have thought about having Braydan if you hadn't started it first."

Casey pulled Olivia to her and nuzzled their noses together, "Can you honestly say that you wish neither of them had happened?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course not! I…" Casey cut her off by capturing her lips with her own.

"Good. Now, let's go find OUR children."

They continued their tour through Asia walking through the Maharajah Jungle Trek where they saw a variety of animals. The parents opted out of going on Kali River Rapids. They were not interested in walking around in wet clothes for the rest of the day though the kids didn't seem to mind. Olivia kept encouraging Casey to go with them,

"You just want to see me in a wet tshirt for the rest of the day!" Casey accused.

Olivia laughed, "Guilty as charged, Counselor! Guilty as charged!"

When the kids were thoroughly drenched theydecided to finish off that side of the park by heading to Dinoland. They wandered through the gaming areas before heading to the land's main attraction – Dinosaur.

"I read that the track for this ride is identical to the track for the Indiana Jones ride at Disneyland." Dominic told them all as they entered the room where they would be loaded into their trucks.

"Really?" Dickie asked excitedly. "That sounds so much cooler then stupid dinosaurs! Dad, when can we go to Disneyland?"

"Yeah, Dad!" Eli piped up, "Can we go there to see the Indiana Jones ride?"

"Maybe when you guys are all grown up with families we can go there!" Elliot chuckled. "We are doing good enough as it is making this trip."

"Yeah, but by then Dad, you're probably going to be too old to go on it!"

Eli looked at his father and saw playful anger fill his eyes, "You take that back young man!"

The youngest Stabler took off down the stairs, pushing through the women of his party to get to the front of the pack. His sisters came to his aid by blocking Elliot's path down the stairs.

Elliot sighed as he gave up chase, "This isn't over kid!"

They boarded their truck – filling one up all to themselves – and were soon transported back in time. They encountered all types of giant dinosaurs as well as a meteor shower before finally making a safe arrival back to the station.

As the clambered out of the truck Elliot snuck up behind his youngest son, snatched his baseball hat off his head before he took off running.

"Hey! Give that back!" Eli exclaimed as he ran to catch up to him and left his mother chuckling in the background.

Next, they were off to see Finding Nemo The Musical.

"Did the movie have music?" Kathleen asked as the sat down in the theatre.

"Nope," Lizzie answered, "It was just a straight Pixar cartoon."

"Well, if there is one thing I have learned this week," Olivia said as she sat back in her chair and wrapped an arm around her wife, "it's that Disney can do anything! This should be interesting."

And interesting it was. For the next half an hour they were entertained by singing fish of all shapes and sizes. They were amazed at how the stage space was used as well as the aisles around the audience. Everyone gasped as some of the characters "swam" through the air. They all loved how the puppets really brought the characters to life.

"That was amazing!" Casey said as the left the theatre, "that was a 30 minute Broadway show in a theme park!" Olivia chuckled at her wife's reaction. Casey was a closeted Broadway fanatic. She was known to see some of her favorite shows on Broadway multiple times.

"Can we buy the soundtrack Mama?" Braya asked the bright eyes. She knew that she had a better chance of getting it by asking Casey instead of Olivia.

"We definitely can!" Casey told her, "Keep an eye out for it! I am sure that they sell it here somewhere!"

They used their Fast Passes to Everest before stopping to watch It's Tough to Be a Bug on their way to Africa. Their next stop was the Kilimanjaro Safari where they took an expedition through the African savannah. No one knew where to look next as they came upon all sorts of different animals. They were blown away to find out that if you picked up the Magic Kingdom that it could be placed within the Safari ride alone. It was massive!

Next was the Pangani Forest Exploration Trails where they saw families of gorillas along with many other animals native to the African continent. They then boarded Wild Life Express Train that would take them up to Rafiki's Planet Watch. They wandered down a long trail that was covered by all types of foliage. Along the path there were cast members speaking about different types of animals that they had on display. When they reached the end of the trail their first stop was the Affection Section where they had the opportunity to pet goats, sheep, llamas, and chickens.

After they washed up they wandered into the Conservation Station where they learned about the veterinary care, research and food preparation that went into caring for all the animals in the park. They also encountered different Disney characters that were hard to find anywhere else. They got their pictures taken with Pocahontas, Jimeny Cricket, Rafiki, Flick as well as Brer Bear and Brer Rabbit.

"Mama, can I be a vet when I grow up?" Braya asked as she soaked up as much information as she could through the windows to the vet clinics.

"You can be anything you want to be sweetie." Casey told her.

They rounded the corner and saw a Cast Member handling a snake that guests were allowed to pet.

"Cool!" Braydan exclaimed loudly before running up to the woman.

"Oh, awesome! I've always wanted to pet a snake!" Casey said before following him. She linked her fingers with Olivia's and tried to pull her along, "Come on, babe!"

"Nope, I'm good." Olivia said as she stayed planted where she was. "You go on without me! Have fun with Braydan and I will catch up with you guys over there." She said pointing in a random direction.

Casey studied her for a moment, "Is Olivia 'Badass' Benson afraid of snakes?"

"That's Olivia 'Badass' Benson-Novak to you and fine I will admit it, yes, yes I am. They are slithery and disgusting. Haven't you noticed how I always cringe when I see them in movies? Seeing one in person only makes it worse!"

"Come on, just stand there with me. It's not going to get you! I promise."

Olivia sighed heavily before she allowed herself to be pulled along. She folded her arms tightly across her chest as she watched her wife and son pet the snake with fascination in their eyes. The Cast Member could tell that she was uncomfortable. She began explaining about the type of snake that it was and different facts about it.

"If you're curious about what it feels like but don't want to touch him then just touch your finger nail. It's basically the same thing. His scales are made out of keratin just like your nails are."

Olivia rubbed her thumbnail with her pointer finger, "Yup, that'd good enough for me."

When they were done petting the snake the Cast Member gave them each a bit of hand sanitizer to clean up with.

"You better get an extra squirt of that if you think you're going to be touching me with those hands anytime soon!" Olivia told her as she cringed.

Casey and the Cast Member both chuckled as the woman gave the redhead some additional sanitizer.

They boarded the Wildlife Express Train once again to head back to the main park. Kathy took that time to look over the map, "It looks like the only thing we haven't done is Camp Minnie Mickey."

"What's there?" Maureen asked.

"Well, it looks like you can get your picture taken with Mickey and Minnie – which I would hope is true based on the name of the land – and there is also a show called Festival of the Lion King which," she paused as she checked her watch, "We should be able to make it to right on time!"

Kathy was correct in her prediction of being able to make it to the show on time. They filed into the theatre and were seated in the Warthog section. The show kicked off with a band of singers whom each introduced themselves and explained what their names meant in Swahili. One of the lady's names meant, 'The Gift' and she asked Elliot, "You think I'm the gift, don't you baby?"

Elliot stammered a 'yes' into the microphone held to his mouth as his family – and every other family in the theatre – laughed at him. "What's your name honey?" "Elliot." "Mmmm, Elliot. I am pretty sure that that is Swahili for 'It's my lucky day!'" She said with a wink.

"Why do they always pick me?" Elliot asked Kathy as soon as the woman stepped away.

"It's those big blue eyes of yours." Kathy answered easily, "Women can't stay away from them."

"Oh yeah?" Elliot asked as he leaned in nuzzled her cheek.

"Yup, it's true. You've had me locked in with them all these years!" Kathy chuckled as she kissed him quickly before turning her attention back to the show.

The singers explained how the theatre was divided up into 4 groups and that each group had to learn the animal call for their specific section. 'The Gift' was in charge of the Warthog section and immediately went to Elliot to help with the demonstration. His family seemed to be the loudest in the theatre as he was pulled up front facing way from his section. The singer quickly explained what Elliot needed to do in order to properly execute the Warthog call. He held his fingers to his face creating his 'tusks' and was told to snort like a pig.

She then turned him towards his section and told the other Warthogs to put their tusks in place. Elliot quickly noticed that most of his family didn't have tusks because their hands were too busy with their cameras and cell phones – no doubt documenting the event with photos and videos.

Elliot was allowed to take his seat as the other groups learned their calls. Soon the full show began, 'The Circle of Life' boomed over the speakers as the theatre went dark. Soon the leader of the band of singers announced Simba's entrance. Four large floats sporting the animal of each section came into the theatre while 'I Just Can't Wait to Be King' played. A large multilevel platform was placed in the center of the space as characters filled the room. The families sang along with 'Hakuna Matata', watched in amazement as the Tumble Monkeys flipped between parallel bars, rings and a trapeze, were entranced by the fire spinner during 'Be Prepared' and couldn't believe their eyes at the aerial show that was done during 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight.'

"That fire spinning guy was so cool!" Dickie exclaimed as they left the theatre. "Can I learn how to do that Dad?"

"You have your own insurance now with your new job right?"

"Yeah." Dickie said slightly confused.

"Then go for it!" Elliot said as she patted him on the back.

Dickie stood still for a moment before his Father's question actually sunk in, "Hey!"

Their final stop was to get their pictures taken with the characters that were on the trail. They had the opportunity of meet Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy and Chip and Dale in the same place!

With their cameras and autograph books tucked into their pockets and back packs they loaded onto the bus that would take them to their next adventure. Epcot.

* * *

**So there's the Animal Kingdom adventure. I would LOVE a review before you move on to read all about the Epcot journey! Love you guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So…part 2 of the 2 parks in 1 day adventure! Hope you guys like the little game that Casey and Olivia play during their alone time…I did a little location scouting for it and everything! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"What does Epcot stand for?" Kathleen asked as they passed through the turnstiles of the park.

"Experimental Prototype Community Of Tomorrow." Dominic answered.

"You are just a fountain of random knowledge." Kathy commented.

Dominic shrugged, "I read up on things before we came."

"Alright then smarty," Elliot said looking at his map, "Where do you think we should go to first?"

"Spaceship Earth." Dominic said as he motioned to the giant golf ball looking structure in front of them, "it's the icon of the park!"

They took pictures in front of the icon before going inside of it. They sat two to a car. Olivia made sure that she and Casey were together because she had a feeling that they could have a repeat of their adventures on the PeopleMover – and she was right. Neither of them paid attention to the pieces of history that the ride took them through. They were far to interested in each other, lips fused together while hands roamed. They barely noticed that the car was rotating in different directions and barely managed to pull a part from each other and straighten themselves out before climbing onto the moving sidewalk.

"Mom, wasn't that cartoon about making the future so cool?" Braydan asked as he came up to his mothers by the exit.

Olivia quickly glanced at her wife who shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, buddy, it was awesome."

Braydan didn't seem phased by his mother's unsure answer but Braya picked up on it and once again all she had to say was, "Ew."

They moved on to Test Track. They twisted through the queue line full of automotive parts before boarding into their test car. They passed through multiple testing zones before racing around the track that weaved around the building. Exiting the ride Olivia turned to Elliot,

"That was like riding in the car with you back home!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" he said defensively.

"Alright, it was like driving with Munch."

Elliot chuckled, "Now that, I would believe."

Their next stop was Mission: Space where they were rocketed to the moon and back. While most of the younger kids loved it, the adults came off the ride sick to their stomachs.

"That was so cool Mom! Can we do that again?" Braydan asked jumping up and down.

Olivia closed her eyes, watching her son bounce up and down was not helping her motion sickness, "I don't think so Braydan. Not right now anyway. Who's got a map? I think that something low key needs to be done after THAT ride."

"Ellen's Energy Adventure seems pretty low key." Lizzie said looking at her map, "It's in the building right there."

The group followed Stabler daughter number 3 to the large shiny building to their right. They watched a video on a huge screen before boarding their cars.

"I've always loved Ellen DeGeneres." Olivia said as they sat down. She wrapped her arm around Casey's shoulders and held her hand with the other.

"Oh yeah? Does that mean I have some competition?" Casey asked playfully.

"Ha! Doubtful! She would never leave Portia for me!"

"Oh you…" Casey's response was cut off by Olivia's lips. The kiss slowly intensified until they heard a sound next to them.

"Hey! It might be dark in here but you're not in your own car like on other rides. We can still see you! Ew."

The parents chuckled at their daughter and promised to keep their mouths to themselves for the remainder of the ride.

"That was pretty cool!" Eli told his parents as they made their way back into the park. "We were just learning about energy and that kind of stuff in science class a few weeks ago. This was of learning about it was a lot more fun though."

"Yeah, well maybe you can convince your teach to take you guys on a field trip down here." Elliot joked as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"That would be so cool!"

Next they wandered over to The Land and The Seas where they took a hang gliding adventure over California, took a swim through the ocean with Nemo and his friends before hanging out with his buddy Crush and getting to talk to him all about life under the sea.

It finally came time for the groups to part ways. The older Stabler children plus Dominic were going to attempt to drink around the world, Elliot and Kathy were taking Eli and the Benson-Novak kids to wander wherever they wanted to go while the newlyweds had some alone time. They said their goodbyes as they made their children promise to be good for Elliot and Kathy and telling the older kids to be careful – 11 countries to drink through meant a lot of alcohol! Kathleen promised to keep an eye on all of them since she didn't drink. She was the one in charge of making sure that no one did anything stupid and didn't go past their limit. They all agreed to meet at the Mexico dock at 8:30 for their VIP seating to Illuminations: Reflections of Earth which Casey Jr. had set up for them.

"So, I have an idea of what we should do with our evening." Casey said as the strolled hand in hand towards Mexico.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"How about instead of drinking around the world like the kids are doing…we do kissing around the world? Minimum 5 minute make out session in every country."

The older woman didn't respond. She just tightened her grip on her lover's hand and began to walk faster.

Arriving in the Mexico pavilion they looked around for a good make out spot. Everything outside was very out in the open so nothing looked very promising. They walked hand in hand into the temple and continued to look around. Casey spotted their first location,

"Liv!" She said pointing off to the left.

Olivia followed Casey's slender hand to see the Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros. "We just better make sure we sit in the back of the boat!" She said as she pulled Casey towards it.

And they did. As soon as the boat passed the view of the public having dinner the newlywed couple began make out session number one. They were very conscious of keeping hands in appropriate places since they were in a boat with other guests but they knew that that would be more difficult as the night went on.

Climbing out of the boat they headed to Norway where they road Maelstrom. This ride was darker then the one in Mexico which they both appreciated. Both of them were surprised when the boat went down a hill – backwards. It didn't take them long to recover though and soon their lips were fused back together until the end of the ride.

Their next stop was China. They eyed the pavilion, taking in its architecture and culture while hunting for the perfect place to continue their game. In the end they chose a place in the back of the pavilion behind some kiosks that had closed early for the day. They had to be mindful of their time though since they weren't on a ride with a time limit. They had to make sure that they did not spend too much time in one spot if they wanted to make it all around the world.

"What is this?" Casey asked as they came upon a few small shops and food stands.

"It looks like some sort of African Outpost." Olivia said looking around. "I didn't know this existed. They don't really advertise this as a country in the Showcase. Does this count?"

"Are you passing up a chance to make out with me for another five minutes?" Casey asked teasingly.

The brunette answered almost immediately, "No!"

"Well then let's find a place!"

The Outpost was tricky but in the end they found a slightly secluded place behind some crates. Next it was on to Germany which again proved to be slightly difficult since it was rather open. In the end they chose to sit on a bench over looking the water. Both women were surprised to find that no one was around. From there, they traveled to Italy which gave them a few different options.

"Hmm…that stroller parking area of there might work." Olivia said pointing to the corner in the very back left corner of the courtyard.

"Oh yeah, so we can scare the hell out of some poor soccer mom when she comes to pick up her kid's stroller." Casey snorted.

"We passed a little alcove between that store and the employee stairs back on the left which would be nice. If we can manage to sneak behind that statue in that fountain…" she said eyeing the sight in front of her.

"Well, first of all," Casey said, "That fountain is VERY out in the open and I highly doubt that we would be able to climb all the way in there without getting caught. Second of all, as much as I love you and this little game that I came up with, I do not want to get my feet wet and walk around in wet shoes for the rest of the night. Maybe when we get back home and we can go and change but not here. I am wet enough as it is right now."

"What are you talking about? You're not wet!" Olivia said as she looked at her up and down,

Casey leaned in closely and whispered in her ear, "Oh Detective, you have no idea how wet I really am!"

Olivia's brown eyes grew wide at her lover's statement, "Well, Counselor, I am sure that we could find a restroom and I could, uh, take care of that for you."

"Nope, we're not going that far! We are still at Disney you know!" She said as she pulled further away from Olivia. "So, alcove by the stairs?"

The older woman knew that she was going to have a hard time keeping her hands in appropriate places after that conversation but she nodded, "The alcove by the stairs."

Their journey then took them to another continent when they entered The American Adventure. They wandered through the pavilion taking in the American history but were very intrigued by the theatre across the way. The stage was dark and empty, obviously only used for special events and other small things. In the back of the theatre area was a smaller building which neither of them cared or wondered about its actual use – it was the perfect place for _their_ American Adventure. They looked around to make sure that no one was watching before they hopped the ropes that were barricading the theatre when it wasn't in use. They sat down in front of the small building and were completely hidden from view of other people.

When their 5 minute excursion was up they took a moment to look over the park from their hiding place. The sun was almost completely set, the lights in the other pavilions had kicked on, and the lights in trees of the abandoned theatre twinkled through the branches.

"It's so beautiful here." Casey said leaning on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia sighed deeply, "Yes it is."

They took in the sights for a moment longer before sneaking back out of the theatre and moving on to Japan. They scoured the pavilion trying to find a location but most of it was either dining or restauruants.

"What about in here?" Olivia suggested pointing to an exhibit of Japanese culture and artifacts.

"I feel weird making out in there." Casey said quietly. "It would be disrespectful."

Olivia sighed and slumped her shoulders, "Ok."

They walked back across the small bridge and were about to enter the center pavilion when Casey got idea. She stopped in her tracks and looked around them. No one was around. On either side of them in a chained off area were 2 large statues of soldiers on horseback. The base of the statue was just the right size to hide them.

"Come on!" Casey said pulling Olivia towards the statue to their left.

"Wait! What?" Olivia looked at the statue and knew what Casey was thinking, "I don't want to lay on the ground!"

"I will!" Casey assured her, "We both know you like being on top anyway!"

Olivia grinned, "Yeah I do."

"Then let's go!"

Casey looked around one last time to make sure they weren't going to be seen before she jumped the chain. Olivia followed closely after her.

Five minutes later – well, probably closer to 10 but who's really counting – the couple crawled from their hiding place and dusted Casey off. They turned to leave and the found themselves face to face with a couple giving them a curious look.

"She lost her cell phone!" Olivia said quickly, "Slid all the way behind the statue! It was kind of impressive to see! Wish you could've been there!"

"Yup it was." Casey agreed going along with the story. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and held it up, "But we found it! All good!"

Olivia grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled her away before the couple could say anything, "Have a magical night!"

As soon as they were out of ear shot of the couple that had just busted them they cracked up laughing. They laughed all the way to Morocco where they hid themselves away in a deserted area in the back left of the pavilion. They admired the merchandise for sale on their way to the next country.

"You'd look hot in that!" Olivia said pointing to a belly dancer costume.

Casey scoffed, "Yeah right, maybe BEFORE I had Braydan."

"Nope," Olivia said pulling her closely, "You would look amazing in it now." And then she kissed her in the middle of the pavilion. "Now, my love, I believe that France is the next stop on our journey."

There were plenty of small alleyways and alcoves that would have worked for their French excursion but when the couple read the sign for Impressions de France – an 18 minute movie about the country – they were sold. Finding a seat in the back, the newlyweds settled in for their longest make out session yet.

They came up for air and dinner in the UK. After making out in one of the red phone booths, they grabbed dinner, drinks and a little entertainment at the pub before heading to Canada.

"This is our last one! We better make it count!" Casey said as the climbed the stairs.

It was now completely dark. The pavilion was only lit by sconces and streetlights. The area at the top of the stairs was very open and there were a few families milling around. Olivia spotted a sign for O Canada another movie all about the country which they were visiting.

"It looks like they've had their last showing for the day." She said in defeat.

Casey raised an eyebrow, "Well, that just means the queue line is empty!"

Olivia grinned at her wife and they both snuck down the stairs. They didn't have to go far in order to be out of the public eye. They had been going at it for a few minutes when Casey's cell phone started vibrating in her pocket. Olivia was slightly surprised when she actually pulled it out.

"Really? You're going to answer that now!"

"It's an alarm!" Casey told her, "I knew that there was no way that we could do all this and not get carried away. We would be late and then my cell phone – or your cell phone – really would be ringing and they would be wondering where we were."

"Oh," brunette said, thankful and impressed by how her wife had thought ahead, "Well, in that case, you're wonderful and amazing and I love you."

Casey grinned and kissed her one last time, "I love you too. Now, we better get going."

They found Elliot, Kathy and the younger kids waiting for them at the dock when they arrived. Braydan excitedly filled them in on everything that they had accomplished in the few hours; walking through the countries, having dinner in Germany, playing with things in Innoventions, taking a trip through the imagination with Figment, and doing what he had been wanting to do for hours – re-ride Mission: Space.

"Kathy and Elliot waited for us at the exit because they said they would be sick if they went on it again."

"I don't blame them at all!" Casey said smirking at the other couple.

A few minutes later the rest of the group showed up. Their parents were excited to see that none of them were completely stumbling and falling all over themselves.

"How was it?" Elliot asked.

"It was so much fun, Dad!" Dickie told him as he leaned on his shoulder. His speech wasn't completely slurred but they could tell that he had been drinking.

"We didn't make it all the way through." Lizzie explained. "We drank from Canada to Italy and then had to come straight here."

"We made it through seven countries though so I figured that's pretty good!" Dominic said.

"What's that?" Kathy asked pointing to the drink in Maureen's hand.

"It's a margarita." Maureen said as she sipped through her straw. "I guess it's kind of cheating since there are countries between Italy and Mexico but I couldn't pass it up! I love margaritas!" she said with a giggle.

"Alright guys, well I think it's time for us to take our place on the dock now for the show, so just don't fall in the water or anything ok?" Elliot said as he guided his oldest kids to walk down the pathway.

They all sat down on one side of the dock. Casey leaned back again a set of crates as Olivia snuggled between her legs. Elliot and Kathy took up a similar position to their right while Maureen and Dominic did the same to their left. The other siblings were scattered among them, poking and prodding at each other like siblings do.

The lights dimmed around the pavilion as the show began to start. Large torches glowed in front of every pavilion surrounding the lagoon as a loud voice boomed over the speakers. The narrator welcomed them to Epcot and to gather around the fire to share the light and the story that has been shared for thousands of years – a story as old as time itself yet still being written. A story that shows the true adventure of life when everyone's individual stories come together as one. As the man stopped speaking, the sound of a puff of air being blown out by someone's mouth came across the speakers and all the torches went out, as if they had been blown out by the man himself.

The music boomed as a single firework could be seen flying through the sky. It then exploded into multiple colors all across the sky. More fireworks exploded from the barges on the river in time with the music. Large fire and water effects shot out of the barges as well, lights made the water change color. As the show continued, a large spherical object made its way into the center of the lagoon. The ball lit up like a globe with thousands of LEDs. The shapes of the world's continents could be seen as different scenes took place within them. The lights and fireworks continued around the globe while lights on each pavilion popped on to reveal the silouquette of the buildings in each country. Green lasers cut through the sky, bouncing off the smoke that the fireworks created. Just when they thought that the show had ended in an explosion of fireworks, the globe continued to glow it rotated in place. A woman began to sing and was then joined by a chorus of singers as the globe opened in 6 different pieces and revealed a single torch just like the ones that were surrounding the pavilion. An explosion of fireworks bigger then the last exploded from the globe and every barge on the water as the show came to a powerful ending.

The lights returned to normal as the playoff music began. The families made it to the top of the dock where Casey stopped them. She took Olivia in her arms and started swaying to the music.

"Is this going to be our new tradition? Dancing together after we watch the fireworks?" Olivia smiled.

Casey grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "Maybe."

They danced for a moment more before turning to the rest of the group.

"Well guys, it's been a fun day! I can't believe that we have already been to 3 parks!" Olivia said as they all walked towards the exit.

"And we still have one more to go!" Braydan said excitedly as he pumped his fist in the air.

They parted ways as they passed back through the turnstiles. Casey and Olivia turned towards the monorail while everyone else went towards the bus stop.

"So, I believe that you have a bit of a wetness problem that I need to attend to now." Olivia said quietly as they snuggled together waiting for the monorail to arrive.

"Nope, I took care of that myself when I stopped to use the bathroom in the UK." Casey said with a straight face. It didn't stay straight for long though after seeing the look on Olivia's face – her jaw practically hitting the ground.

"I'm kidding!" The redhead giggled. "Yes, I need you to take care of it multiple _multiple_ times."

"I don't know if I am willing to take care of it anymore!" the Detective said stubbornly.

Casey smirked and began to rain light kissed down her lover's throat, "You can't tell me that you don't feel the _exact_ same way and that you don't have a problem that you _need_ and _want_ me to fix."

Olivia's resolved crumbled quickly, "Oh hell, you know I do! This damn monorail needs to get here faster!"

The newlyweds stayed up late that night making use of the couch, bathtub and bed. They had extra time to sleep in the next morning since they were starting off the day with a character breakfast right next door at the Grand Floridian before making their way to Disney's Hollywood Studios.

* * *

**Alright, as I said before…one more Disney chapter to go before they are back in NYC. Please review! They always make me happy!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I busted this out tonight so I didn't keep you guys waiting any longer. I thought that I was going to have all the time in the world over the next few weeks because I wouldn't be working but I was pulled onto a project that starts on Monday. I am super excited because I DEFINITELY need the paycheck but I will be working up until I move for the summer so I can't promise that another chapter will come very quickly. I will do my best though! Here is the last in the Disney honeymoon. It definitely turned out longer then I expected. I might have gone a little overboard when it comes to describing Fantasmic but I just couldn't help it – I LOVE that show!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"Junior!" Casey exclaimed as she wrapped her friend in a tight hug.

Casey Jr. returned her embrace just as eagerly. "Hey! How's everything been? You guys had fun?"

"Oh my gosh Casey, we have had such a blast! Thank you again so much for setting all this up for us!" the redhead told her excitedly.

"Where's that wife of yours?" Casey Jr. asked looking around.

"She's taking some pictures out front." Casey explained. "This place is beautiful!"

Casey Jr. agreed, "The Grand Floridian is one of my favorite resorts. At Christmas time, they have a giant gingerbread house right over there! They sell all sorts of baked goods out of it."

"It's big enough to fit people in it? That's so cool! I bet this whole place is amazing at Christmas time."

"It is." Junior nodded. "Christmas trees everywhere, more lights then you have ever seen in your life! It's my favorite time of year here!"

"You always were a Christmas whore." The attorney joked.

"Well, when you're born four days before Christmas that tends to happen!"

"Hey guys!" Olivia said as she joined them in the lobby.

"Hey babe! Get some good pictures?"

"Yeah I did! I don't think that I have ever taken this many pictures - even when the kids were born!" Olivia laughed.

"The kids are so excited to meet you, Casey!" The redhead told her friend, "They think that it's amazing that you work here and get to come here whenever you want. They said that they would love to have Space Mountain in their backyard!"

"Well, it's not _really_ in my backyard. It's a good 20 minute drive from my house to property, then there's the whole parking and getting on the tram thing, then the monorail to actually get to the Magic Kingdom which could take forever depending on the day, then there's the whole waiting in line thing. No, I'd say it's about and hour or hour and a half on a good day." The Cast Member joked.

"That certainly beats the long plane ride or 2 day drive we would have!" Olivia smiled.

The youngest Casey laughed, "Well, you've got me there!"

"Woah!" The parents turned around when hearing a voice that sounded like it could belong to their son. "This place is so cool!"

The Detective and the Attorney smiled at their son who stood just inside the lobby with a dropped jaw. The rest of the party soon followed, all of them with similar looks on their faces.

"Hey guys!" Casey called them over to where they were standing. "I've got someone I'd like you to meet!"

The group of 10 made their way to where the group of 3 was standing.

"Everybody, this is my friend Casey Dugan from college – we called her Casey Jr. Junior, this is…everybody." She pointed them each out individually as the introduced them. "This is Olivia's partner Elliot and his wife Kathy, their 2 oldest daughters Maureen and Kathleen, their twins Dickie and Lizzie and their youngest Eli. Dominic is Maureen's boyfriend. And last but _definitely_ not least – the loves of my life other then Olivia – our daughter Braya and our son Braydan." Casey beamed with pride as she introduced her children to her long time friend.

Casey Jr. tried her best not to be overwhelmed. "Hi everyone! It's great to finally meet you all!"

They all nodded or gave some form of acknowledgement. The youngest Benson-Novak child stepped up and gave the taller woman a hug.

"Thank you so much for helping us come down here! We have had so much fun!"

"Well, I am glad to hear it buddy!" Casey Jr. said as she returned the surprise embrace. "Have you met my boss Mickey yet?"

"Yeah! We met him at the Magic Kingdom and at Animal Kingdom but we only waved to him when we were at Epcot. Will we get to meet him at the Hollywood Studios?"

"You sure will!" The brunette Casey said kneeling down to his level, "You now what, when Mickey hangs out at the Studios he likes to wear his Sorcerer costume."

"Awesome!" Braydan immediately turned to his parents. "Did you hear that Mama? Mickey wears his Sorcerer costume! Can we go and see him Mom? Please!"

"We will Braydan. I promise." Olivia told him as she ruffled his hair. "But first we have to have breakfast."

They sat down together in the 1900 Park Fare. The married couples and Casey Jr. all sat together at one end of the long set of tables, Braya and Braydan sat closest to them while the rest of the Stabler children filled in the seats from there.

"So, Casey, you will have to tell us all about what…Casey…was like in college." Elliot said with a grin as they took their seats.

"Yeah we want to hear all about it!" Olivia grinned.

Her Casey elbowed her in the ribs, "You know all my stories."

"Really? All of them?" Olivia asked with a leer.

"Well, there might be a few that I've forgotten about but…"

"I'm not sure if most of these stories would be appropriate with them um…preschool toys…that are present." She said pointing a discrete finger towards Braya and Braydan.

The adults chuckled, "Well then we will just have to be selective as to when the stories are told." Olivia said, obviously not willing to let either Casey off the hook.

They were saved by Maureen, "So, Casey Jr., can you tell us about your job or do you do like top secret things?"

"Some of the things that I do are Top Secret, or at least start out that way until they are announced to the public." Brunette Casey said. She filled them in on the basics of what her job entailed, told them about some of the events that she had worked on over the years, some of the famous people she was fortunate to meet.

"Wow," Elliot said, "You job seems like the exact opposite of ours. I'd be nice to be around that much happiness for a while."

"Casey's told me a lot about what you guys do. I have a great amount of respect for you all. I could never do what you do. You make such a difference and I am sure you never get the recognition you deserve." Casey Jr. said sincerely.

"Well thank you." Elliot said with a smile.

Their serious moment was broken by the waiter coming to take their drink order. As soon as that was complete everyone rose from the table to hit the buffet. Elliot held the adults back.

"Alright, kids are gone – story number 1." He smiled.

"Ok," Junior thought for a moment, "Did Casey ever tell you how she hurt her foot in college?"

Elliot and Kathy shrugged while Olivia said, "She told me she hurt it playing softball."

"That's how she re-injured it." Dugan said while Novak let out a groan.

"I was a theatre major on top of playing softball which was a pain in the ass – but that's not the point – anyway, we were known for partying a lot. Casey became a part of the group as well because we were together so much. One night we were all drinking at one of the actors' houses and Casey here downs more then half a bottle of vodka by herself in under 15 minutes."

"No chasers. I didn't believe in those back then," Novak piped in which made everyone chuckle.

Casey Dugan continued, "Once we were all good and sloshed, someone decided it would be a good idea to go to campus and play games. We ended up playing sardines – you know the one that's kind of the opposite of hide and seek, one person hides and when you find them you have to hide with them. Anyway, drunken Novak here was running through the building, somehow took a wrong step and pulled the tendon in the bottom of her foot."

"However, I did not let it stop me from getting to wherever I was going. When the game was over I finally decided to go into one of the rooms and prop it up." The redhead explained.

"Yeah," the other woman laughed, "Until I came in and told her that we were going to the bar! I was so proud; she got up and hobbled herself there before finally getting a ride home after last call."

"When I woke up the next morning I couldn't walk. I had to crawl to the bathroom on my hands and knees. Just goes to show how much vodka I had in my system that night. Thankfully by the time I injured it the season was already over. I went through some rehab things that summer and was able to play in the next. I pulled it again during our championship game – which we won – and it was my senior year so from there I was able to take time off and really rest it. I wore a brace for a while and haven't had any problems since! So…there you go, now let's get some food."

"Not so fast!" Elliot said glancing over at the buffet, "the kids seem to still be occupied I think we have time for one more."

Casey Novak sighed while Casey Dugan began to think of another story.

"Does Casey still brush her teeth every time after she throws up?"

"Well, of course I do! It's just disgusting if you don't!" Casey exclaimed.

"You know what I mean." Junior glared. "Casey came to visit me one summer and we got super smashed at my house. She got sick so we took her to the bathroom. Every time she threw up she would ask for her toothbrush, would brush her teeth and then her face would be right back in the bowl doing it all over again."

"She did the same thing the last time she got sick like that!" Olivia giggled.

"I did not!" Casey defended herself. "I don't think I've thrown up since my morning sickness with Braydan and I didn't do it then."

"No, that's because you were sober when that happened. The last time that you were sick from drinking was Alex's 40th birthday party." Olivia said. She heard Elliot chuckle from the other side of the table as he remembered the party.

"I was being a good friend and helping her finish all the drinks that people were buying her. She never would've made it!" Casey explained.

"That sounds like my Casey." Junior giggled.

"She managed to make it home without getting sick," Olivia told her new friend, "but as soon as we hit the apartment she was in the bathroom. I pulled her hair back into a pony tail and then she looked at me with glassy eyes as she asked for her toofbrush."

Casey Junior laughed, "Yup! I know the exact look you are talking about! That night we put her out on the back porch with a sippy cup of water in one hand and a cigarette in the other and her face in a mixing bowl – we were hoping the cigarette would make her throw up more and help get it all out of her system."

"It was disgusting." The redhead spat.

"How would you know you were wasted?" the young brunette asked.

"Well, anytime I tried a cigarette when I was sober it was disgusting so I can't imagine it was better when I was drunk!"

Her friend laughed, "That night, she put herself to bed on the couch. We had a 'L' shaped couch at the time so she pushed the ottoman into the corner of it and wedged the mixing bowl between it and the couch in case she needed to throw up again. I laughed so hard when I came into the house and found her."

"What can I say," Casey sighed, "I'm a resourceful drunk."

"Hey, what about the time that I found you in the bathroom with only your head in the shower and the rest of the sprawled out on the middle of the floor?" Casey Junior laughed. "That was so funny!"

"No, I found _you_ like that." The attorney said with a smile.

The cast member's face dropped, "Oh, right, so who wants some breakfast?"

* * *

Plate and plate was loaded up with food as the group got all that they could out of their all you can eat buffet. They got their pictures taken with Mary Poppins and her penguin friends, Alice and the Mad Hatter as well as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger. Breakfast was just starting to wind down when something shiny from the other end of the table caught Olivia's eye.

"Maureen Stabler, what is on your finger?"

"Um, nothing?" Maureen said sheepishly.

"That certainly doesn't look like nothing to me!" Olivia said as she rose from her chair and crossed to the other side of the table. She took the oldest Stabler's left hand in hers and studied the giant rock on her finger.

"When did this happen?" she asked excitedly.

"Last night." Maureen told her. "We didn't say anything because this is your week and we didn't want to take that away from you."

"I felt bad but I also couldn't pass up the chance of proposing at Disney World." Dominic added.

"This is amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Casey had joined them at the end of the table, "We are more then happy to share the spotlight with you guys! Congratulations!" The newlyweds hugged the newly engaged couple.

"So? How did you propose?" Casey Dugan asked from the other end of the table. Obviously the rest of the group had known about the engagement and had already heard but the 3 that had been left in the dark were dying to know.

"Well, I had a few ideas," Dominic told them, "but when I head Casey telling Kathy about their night on the beach at the Polynesian I thought that that was perfect. Since it was still pretty early when we left Epcot last night, Mo and I took a bus over there and hung out on the beach."

"He had music playing on his Iphone and we danced in the sand." Maureen told them as she took Dominic's hand and looked at him with love filled eyes, "It was perfect."

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Olivia repeated with a smile.

"Casey, I bet you see and hear about engagements here all the time." Kathleen said around a mouth full of pancakes.

"I do." Casey Dugan said with a nod. "My favorite story though is when I accidently crashed my friends' engagement at the Magic Kingdom."

"How did that happen?" Lizzie asked with a smirk.

"My friend and I were just wandering around in Adventureland when we ran into them. Kara invited us to watch the fireworks with them and Mark agreed. So, Wishes started, Tinker Bell flew, and Mark got down on one knee. I told him afterwards that he could've texted me to go away but he said as soon as he saw that I had my camera that he wanted me to be there. They have pictures of their actual engagement moment now, including one of them kissing with fireworks going off above their heads. It's still the most magical moment I've ever experienced."

When breakfast was over it was time for the Caseys to say goodbye. Casey was headed off to the Hollywood Studios for the day while Casey Jr. had to pass on their invitation to join them in order to go to work. They hugged each other tightly after Casey Dugan had said goodbye to everyone else in the group. As they parted ways in front of the Grand Floridian, Casey Benson-Novak was thankful for the time that she got to spend with her old friend and was hopeful that she would see her again soon.

* * *

Stepping into the Hollywood Studios they were instantly transported back to old Hollywood. Guests and cast members walked through the bustling streets and characters that looked like actors from back in the day interacted with them.

They picked up maps and times guides but took Casey Jr.'s advice to go on Toy Story Mania right away. They paused to take pictures in front of the icon – a giant replica of Mickey's blue Sorcerer's hat. Dominic informed them that the hat stood at 122 feet tall.

Following the map they entered into Pixar Place where they were surrounded by large toys hanging from the rooftops. After hearing what the younger Casey had to say about the ride they were surprised and happy to see that the wait time for the ride was only about an hour. They decided to wait in line and use their Fast Passes that Junior gave them later in the day when the crowds picked up.

The line went faster then expected it too as they kept themselves entertained with silly games 20 Questions and Eye Spy. Soon they were donning their 3D glasses and climbing into the cars. Elliot and Olivia were once again playing against each other. They had upped the stakes this time around – loser did all the DD5s for the next month. The car zipped in circles before coming to a stop in front of a large screen. The detectives pulled on the strings of the guns while they raced to break plates, pop balloons and toss rings to rack up the highest score.

They finished the final bonus round and looked down at the digital panel in front of them to see that…they tied.

"I cannot believe that happened." Olivia exclaimed.

"I guess it's a good thing we have those Fast Passes so that we have a chance to battle again!" Elliot said as they got out of the car and returned their glasses.

"Definitely!" she agreed.

"Alright guys, what's up next?" Kathy asked.

"Well," Dickie said pulling out his map, "Right around here we have One Man's Dream which is an exhibit all about Disney history, The Voyage of the Little Mermaid – I think that's a show – the Animation Studio is right around that corner. In that direction there is the Lights Motors Action show but the first show isn't until 1:30pm, and there is also the Back Lot Tour."

"If we want to see a show then there is a Beauty and the Beast starting in an hour or the Indiana Jones stunt show in an hour and a half." Lizzie said reading her times guide.

"How about One Man's Dream?" Dominic spoke up.

"Haven't read up on enough Disney history?" Kathleen joked.

"What? I like history." He shrugged.

Casey came to his aid, "I think it sounds cool. Let's go check it out."

They entered the exhibit and wandered freely at their own pace. The information began with Walt's birth and went all the way to present day.

Halfway through the exhibit Casey found Olivia reading about the creation of Disneyland. She walked up behind the older woman, wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder as she read the information for herself.

"I love you." She said quietly as she pressed a kiss below Olivia's ear.

"Well that is pretty convenient Counselor," Olivia said as she turned in her embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Is it?" Casey teased.

"Yup, because I happen to love you too." The brunette smiled as she kissed her lightly.

They continued through the room soaking up all the information that they could before they ended up in a theatre to watch a video. They sat down as the lights began to dim. A moment or two into the movie Casey turned to Olivia and eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" Olivia whispered when realized Casey was staring at her.

"This is the first time that we have been in a dark theatre and you haven't tried to put the moves on me." She observed.

Olivia shrugged, "I'm interested in watching this." Before Casey could say anything Olivia continued, "But we can come back again later and make out."

Casey smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "Deal."

After learning about Walt Disney they went to the Animation Studio where they watched a video about the animation process before walking through another exhibit. They rounded a corner and Braydan saw something that caused his eyes to grow wide.

"Sorcerer Mickey!" He exclaimed pointing at the famous Mouse.

He ran to get in line as the rest of the group followed. They were able to get multiple poses with him. Braydan was very excited to get one all by himself. They also got their pictures taken with The Incredibles and Lots-O-Huggin-Bear from Toy Story 3. Everyone's favorite part about the Animation Studio was the actual animation class that they got to take. They learned how to draw Winnie the Pooh.

Next they moved on to the Great Movie Ride as they took a journey through some of the most classic Hollywood films. The newlyweds stole a few small kisses throughout the ride, most of the time getting busted by their daughter. They used their Fast Passes to Toy Story Mania where Olivia came out triumphant. Elliot groaned loudly thinking about the amount of paperwork he had just gotten himself into. They went to the Back Lot Tour only to find that it was closed for the day. They still had some time before it was time for Lights, Motors, Action so they wandered the streets of America.

"These facades look pretty authentic." Kathy observed as she looked at the "New York" streets around her.

Maureen laughed, "Yeah, all they are missing is the smell!"

They went to Star Tours where they took a tour through the galaxy before they watch the Jedi Training Academy. The boys watched intently as the Jedi taught the young Padawans a lightsaber combination.

"We can totally do that with our lightsabers when we get home tonight!" Eli said excitedly.

"I wanna be Darth Vader!" Dickie exclaimed.

After that they went watched the Indiana Jones stunt show. They watched in awe as Indiana Jones dropped in from the ceiling, dodged spikes shooting up out of the ground, avoided getting rolled over by a giant boulder, jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the Egyptian marketplace and managed to not get killed by a giant gas explosion.

If was finally time to see Lights, Motors, Action. The boys drooled as they watched stunt cars and motorcycles race around the French set. The ladies appreciated it but didn't enjoy the smell of burnt rubber that filled the air.

They stopped by the American Idol Experience on their way to hit the two big thrill rides of the park. They watched as park guests competed to be the American Idol of the day, getting to vote themselves at the end of it all. They were impressed to see that the winner of the day received a front of the line pass to any Idol audition in the country.

Their next stop was Rock 'N' Rollercoaster where they were launched into the dark space with Areosmtih blaring through the speakers in their headrests. Everyone laughed at Elliot when he climbed off the ride doing his best Steven Tyler impression.

"What? I love Aerosmith." He shrugged.

They caught one of the last showings of Beauty and the Beast, singing along with the inanimate objects that the servants were turned into by the witches spell.

Next they found themselves staring up at the Tower of Terror Hotel. They were loaded into a small room with other guests where they watched a video about the service elevator they were about to enter and how they were going to be sent to…The Twilight Zone. Kathy snickered at the people around them that were reciting the video. She secretly wished that she could come to Disney World enough in order to memorize it.

They boarded the elevator and strapped themselves in. A menacing looking cast member dressed as a bellhop stepped into the doorway and glared at them all. He advised them to hold on to hats, glasses, bags, any other loose items or treasured possessions that they wished to keep. Olivia and Casey immediately linked arms and held each other closely. They shared a quick kiss before the elevator began to move. The shaky elevator rose into the building, pausing and moving through a dark area before rising even more. The metal cage stopped as the doors opened to reveal a view of the park and Disney property. They were amazed at everything before them when the elevator began to vibrate before dropping completely. Everyone screamed and clung to the person next to them as the elevator fell, rose back up to the top of the building only to fall once more.

"That was so awesome!" Braya exclaimed as they stepped off the elevator. "Can we go on it again?"

"Maybe you guys can but it's about time for your mom and I to get to our dinner reservations." Casey told her as they walked down the hallway.

They all laughed hysterically at their picture. Some of them were making funny faces while others looked terrified. Casey and Olivia's arms were linked between them while they each had one of their children attached to their other side.

"I've got to buy that." Elliot said stepping up to the counter. He lowered his voice before speaking to Olivia, "We will make a copy of it when we get back to the city so you guys can have one too."

When Elliot was done with his purchase they all parted ways. Olivia and Casey headed to the Hollywood Brown Derby leaving everyone else to wander the park.

They took in the bits of Hollywood history that lined the walls as they waited to sit down. When they were seated they were very happy to find that their booth was slightly secluded from the rest of the restaurant, hiding them from the other guests' view. They chatted between their drink and food orders as well as shared light kisses and caresses. They ate their food in comfortable silence just content to be together. Olivia heard Casey sigh as they were waiting for the check. She followed Casey's line of vision to see what she had been reacting to.

"Don't even think about it!" She said.

Casey had looked cross the aisle to see a mother cradling her sleeping toddlers in her arms. The woman rubbed soothing circles over the little boy's back as his head drooped on her shoulder.

"I'm not really!" Casey assured her. "There is no way that I want to start all over again with one of our own. I just miss them being that age you know? All snuggly and adorable. Cuddling up to you on a Sunday morning with Braya asleep on your chest. Being wrapped in your arms on the couch while I fed Braydan."

"I miss it too." Olivia said with a smile before pressing their lips together. "But we have plenty of other amazing things to look forward to with our kids. And who knows, maybe there will be a new baby running around soon after Maureen and Dom get married. I am sure that they would be more then happy to let us babysit from time to time."

"Be another set of grandparents?" Casey chuckled.

Olivia groaned, "Aw! Don't say it that way! It makes me feel so old!"

"You'd be the hottest Grandma out there!" Casey said with a kiss and a wink. "Now come on, we've got one more show to see!"

* * *

Their dining package came with VIP seating to Fantasmic. They were excited not to have to wait in line at the Hollywood Hills theatre. They bypassed the large line of people waiting to get in as they walked up the long hill. They paused at the top to take everything in – it was by far the biggest theatre they had been in so far. The large outdoor amphitheatre was filled with rows and rows of metal benches. A large moat separated the audience seating area and the stage that grew into a large mountain towering over it all.

"This place is massive!" Casey said with awe in her voice. "I wonder how many people it seats."

"We will have to ask Dominic. I bet he knows." Olivia chuckled.

The easily found the VIP section and took their seats for the show. The metal bleacher style benches didn't make for easy cuddling so Casey settled for linking their arms together as she rested her head on Olivia's strong shoulder. The detective kissed her forehead as they watched the theatre around them fill with other guests. They laughed as one side of the theatre attempted to start the wave. When it got to their section they only raised their free arm, too comfortable to untangle themselves from each other and stand up. Eventually, as the seats fill more and more, the wave made it all the way across the theatre and back to the starting section. Everyone cheered in triumph.

Right on time, the lights dimmed and a woman's voice was heard over the speaker system. Her soothing voice welcomed them to Fantasmic where Mickey Mouse used his vivid imagination to create an experience for all of them to enjoy. She told them of how nothing is more wonderful then the imagination and the wonderful fantasy and adventure that it can take you on; but she also warned them of how it can expand their biggest fears into nightmares. They were invited to see if Mickey's imagination was strong enough and bright enough to withstand the evil forces that threatened to invade it and to be a part of the journey that was beyond their wildest imagination.

The lights dimmed complete as the music began to play. A large chord struck right after the word _Imagination_ was sung and a few lights popped on in the center of the stage. The notes tinkered as two large towers of lights rose from within the stage and threw light all throughout the theatre. The singing voices continued with _Dream a fantastic dream_ and suddenly there was another large chord in the music and Mickey Mouse appeared out of nowhere right in the center of the stage. The famous Mouse ran down to the edge of center stage and began to direct the music. With each wave of his arms, water effects sprayed out from the edge of the moat, each of them different colors from the lights that were shining underneath them. Mickey then made his way up the stairs to another section of the stage and threw both arms up in the air. Sparks flew from his finger tips and sparkled in the darkness. When they faded, he lowered his arms only to bring them up again, this time creating a water screen at the edge of the stage. Movie clips began to play across the water as the lights on Mickey faded away.

The show continued with scenes from The Lion King as brightly covered animals filled the stage and dancing monkeys jumped around on barges that crossed the large moat. The water screens kicked back on and scenes from Mulan, Snow White, Alice in Wonderland and more danced across them. The movie clip montage was suddenly interrupted by a large blast coming from center stage. The lights popped on to reveal Ratcliffe and his men on stage claiming the land in the name of the King of England. The scene progressed as the Indians fought to defend their land. Flaming arrows exploded, shots were fired, men fell from the cliffs and John Smith swung from one side of the mountain to the other in a daring feat. Pocahontas suddenly appeared at the side of the mountain top which brought the action an end.

The water screens came on and the music changed to a classic Disney love ballad. Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Snow White and Prince Charming appeared on their own barges that floated across the river as colorful fountains danced behind them. The loving moment was broken as the music grew dark. The Evil Queen could be seen with a smoking cauldron center stage. She was informed by the magic mirror that in Mickey's imagination beauty and love will always survive. The Queen immediately went to her cauldron and began to cast a spell that would turn her into the old Hag in order for her to turn Mickey's dream into a nightmare Fantasmic. The magic mirror informed her that she had the power to control his mind as the image on the screen morphed from Disney villain to Disney villain and they all expressed their desire to get rid of the Mouse.

As the water screens faded away, Jafar's large snake like self was slithering across the stage and caught Mickey in his sights. More montages of villains played across the water screens before a large bolt of fire from the right side of the stage burst through. Maleficent threaten Mickey that he would now have to deal with the powers of her imagination and she began to rise into the air. She then transformed into the giant black dragon and began to attack Mickey from the center of the stage. The dragon shot a giant fireball at Mickey which flew across the water and caused the flames to spread across the moat. As the fire grew, Mickey gained the courage to take back his dream. He brought the fountains to life just as he did at the top of the show and put the flames to rest. He then marched over to a corner of the rocky stage and pulled a sword from the stone that would defeat Maleficent in her dragon form. Sparks and fireworks flew from the blade as the dragon began to shrink away from the powerful Mouse.

With the villains defeated, the other characters began to rejoice. The mountain sparkled as Steam Boat Willie made its way across the water with Mickey at the wheel. A variety of Disney characters could be seen on the boat waving as singers sang about the power of the mind and imagination. As the boat rounded the final curve of the moat, the music swelled loudly and Sorcerer Mickey could be seen standing at the top of mountain with fog swirling around him. He directed the fountains just as he had before this time also directing fireworks that exploded from all round the stage. With a puff of smoke and an explosion of fireworks, Mickey was suddenly no longer on the mountain top but was standing center stage in his classic suit. The crowd cheered as Mickey said, "Some imagination huh?" before disappearing in another puff of smoke and sparkly explosion.

As the lights returned to normal, Olivia turned to Casey with her jaw dropped. "That. Was. Amazing."

Casey nodded, "That was probably the most magical thing I have ever seen."

"I am sure the kids are just going crazy over this somewhere." Olivia chuckled

They stayed in their row as the thousands of other people filed out of the theatre. Casey stood and offered her hand to Olivia. Pulling the detective up she wrapped her arms around her and began to sway to the music.

Olivia laughed, "I think that this music might be a little fast for slow dancing babe."

"Does it look like I care?" Casey smirked.

"And this was an actual show not just a fireworks display so I don't know if it really counts."

"It had fireworks in it and I made up this new tradition so I can make the rules." Casey told her with a pretend sternness in her voice. "You sound as though you don't want me to hold you."

"Oh, no. It's not like that at all." Olivia chuckled. "Hold me tighter."

Casey smiled and kissed her soundly, "As you wish."

When the crowds died down, the two women finally left hand in hand. They found themselves on Sunset Boulevard looking at the time.

"Well," Olivia said, "It's 9:00pm. We still have another hour to play in the park. What do you want to do?"

"Would you be sad if I told you I didn't want to play in the park anymore?" Casey asked as she pulled Olivia tight to her body and slipped her hands in the detective's back pockets.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" Olivia asked seductively as she nuzzled their noses together.

"Well, there are a few different scenarios." Casey began, "But they both have a few things in common."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow, "What would those be?"

"You." Casey said as she kissed the tip of the older woman's nose. "Me." She said as she pressed a kiss below her ear. "Naked." She said as she kissed her lips. "The other factors can vary to include any surface of our hotel room."

"Hmmm," the brunette hummed, "That sounds like the best ride we could go on all day!"

* * *

Hours later both women collapsed on their king sized bed as the panted to catch their breath.

"You know," Olivia panted as she crawled on top of Casey to straddle her once more, "I learned something this week."

"What's that?" the redhead asked as her hands wandered up and down her lover's back.

The brunette beamed at the woman below her and kissed her passionately, "Dreams really do come true."

* * *

**There you go! I hope that you enjoyed it and that I was able to bring a little bit of Disney magic into your lives. I know that the magic always makes me feel better and mixed with our favorite SVU characters…what could be better? Don't forget to hit that review button! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Back in NYC!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Olivia paced the living room floor. She had been at it for almost an hour now. Back and forth, back and forth with her badge and gun strapped to her hip as she tried to ready herself for the doorbell to ring. She jumped when she heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. She turned around and found her wife leaning against the door jam.

"Is she ready?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Yes, she is and she is almost as nervous as you are. Are you ready?" Casey asked with a smile.

"No…yes…I guess I don't have a choice." The detective sighed.

Casey chuckled, "Sweetie, it's just a school dance."

"Yeah," Olivia said, "but a school dance with a boy. We've seen plenty of middle school kids that have caused all kinds of trouble."

"Yes, we have." Casey agreed. "But Zach Keeney is not one of those boys. His father works at the Brooklyn DA's office and he is an alter boy at the church down the street."

"You can present all the evidence you want to me Counselor but it is not going to help." She said as she shook her head.

"Our little girl is growing up Liv. You need to accept that. I really thought that I would be the one acting like this when the time came but at the same time this behavior from you is not surprising." The redhead said with another chuckle. "Please, don't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable when she comes downstairs. She is really excited about tonight."

Olivia continued to be stubborn, "I can't make any promises."

"If you're good, I will make sure that you get an extra special reward tonight." Casey whispered in her hear seductively.

The older woman bit her lip in order to maintain her tough and composed state. She was about to respond when the doorbell rang.

She sighed, "Here goes nothing."

After making a quick check that her badge and gun were clearly visible, Olivia opened the front door to see Zach Keeney standing on her doorstep. She gave him an intimidating glare that she only saved for her time spent in the interrogation room.

"Hello, Zach."

The 13 year old boy swallowed audibly, "Hello, Mrs. Benson. My father and I are here to pick up Braya for the dance."

Olivia looked the kid up and down. Black pants, with a red shirt and a black blazer. He looked sharp for a 13 year old boy – definitely his father's doing.

"Hi Zach! Come on in." Casey said as she popped up from behind Olivia's shoulder.

"Thank you." He said with a polite nod as Olivia stepped to the side to allow him to enter.

Casey laid a hand on her wife's shoulder and shot her a look that could only say 'Behave yourself' before turning to the stairs, "I will go and get Braya."

Olivia made sure that Casey was at the top of the stairs before she started talking, "So, Zach. How are you doing in school?"

"Pretty well, M'am. I have all A's right now except in Science – I'm getting a B at the moment but I am working very hard to raise it. Braya has been helping me study. She's very smart."

Olivia was going to let his compliment slide though she did make a mental note of it. "Are you involved in any school activities, or any outside of school for that matter?"

"Well, I played on the basketball team last semester and I am looking to play baseball later this year. I am an alter boy at my church and I am taking guitar lessons once a week." He told her.

"Wow, you sound like a very busy young man."

"Yes M'am but my parents help me balance my workload rather efficiently." He said trying to win brownie points. "And it doesn't give me much time to get into trouble."

His face whitened when he realized that the detective did not appreciate his joke. He was very thankful that Casey and Braya made their appearance at that moment.

"Hi Zach." Braya said nervously as she approached her classmate.

He greeted her with the same nervousness, "Hi Braya. You look really pretty."

The junior higher blushed, "Thank you."

Casey's heart swelled as she watched the young boy and girl interact. Olivia tried her best to keep her composure. The parents snapped a few photos of them together before sending them on their way. Olivia sighed as the front door closed. And now, she waited.

* * *

"Are you ever going to move from that spot?" Casey said as she came down stairs from tucking Braydan in.

Ever since they had finished having dinner and helping Braydan with his homework, Olivia had taken up residence on the couch where she could have a view of the front yard and be close to the front door.

"I'm not going anywhere until she gets home." Olivia said stubbornly.

Casey curled up on the couch next to her. She knew that she wasn't going to win this battle. They were quiet for a moment, just happy to sit together. Finally Casey broke the silence.

"Our little girl could have her first kiss tonight."

Olivia groaned, "Oh, no don't say that!" She buried her face in Casey's shoulder.

"I think it's exciting for her!"

"What ever happened to her not dating until she was 25?" Olivia asked. "I like that plan and I think that we need to bring it back. How are you being so calm about this?"

"I honestly don't know." Casey told her. "I guess I just know that you are doing enough freaking out for the both of us. One of us needs to be excited and supportive of her."

"I am supportive!" Olivia said a little too defensively.

"I know you are babe. I didn't mean it that way." The redhead said apologetically as she nuzzled their noses together. She pressed their lips together lightly. "Do you remember your first kiss?"

Olivia chuckled, "It was horrible. His nose smashed into mine and our teeth clanked together awkwardly. Our first kiss is my favorite first kiss I've ever had."

"You're just saying that!"

"No I'm not! It really is! Are you saying that you didn't enjoy it?"

Casey shook her head, "Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how long I had been dying to kiss you? That was one of the best moments of my life!"

_Casey and Olivia sat together, curled up on the detective's couch. The two women had been spending more and more time together lately. Their flirting had almost gotten out of control. Neither of them had made any mention of having feelings for the other – neither of them had even mentioned being attracted to women – but the chemistry between them was unmistakable._

_They had started a tradition of weekly dinner and a movie at Olivia's apartment. That night the pizza box sat abandoned as they propped their feet up on the coffee table in front of them. As the movie had progressed they found themselves sitting closer together. Olivia had finally gotten the guts to wrap her arms around the younger woman. Casey had absolutely no objection as she snuggled closely and laid her head on the detective's chest. When the credits rolled, neither one of them made any attempt to move. _

"_I could get used to this," Olivia said, "seeing two pairs of feet propped up on my coffee table." _

"_Oh yeah?" Casey asked as she looked into the older woman's brown eyes with a smile._

_Olivia whispered, "Yeah."_

_The two women looked at each other for a moment longer before Olivia began to lean her head closer to the woman she was holding in her arms. Casey met her half way and their lips met in the most explosive kiss that either of them had ever experienced._

Olivia smiled as she remembered their kiss, "And now all these years later and I still haven't gotten tired of kissing you. I never, ever will!"

"Well, that's good Detective, because I won't ever stop kissing you." Casey said as she pressed her lips to her wife's just to prove her point.

Their moment was broken when they heard the front door open. Olivia glanced a the clock on the side table, Casey had distracted her so much she hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"How was it honey? Did you guys have fun?" Casey asked as she sat up straight.

"It was a lot of fun!" Braya told her mothers. "We danced a lot and hung out with our friends. It was a good time."

"Did he try anything with you?" Olivia asked seriously.

Braya sighed, "He was a perfect gentleman, Mom. I promise."

"Did he kiss you?" Casey asked. She too was now silently wishing they had been watching through the front window when Braya had been dropped off.

Their little girl blushed and smiled as she told them, "A lady doesn't kiss and tell," before going upstairs.

The parents sat together on the couch as they took in the information that their daughter had just told them – or had implied. Their baby girl had had her first kiss. She was growing up way too quickly.

* * *

**Short and sweet - especially compared to the other chapters I've written recently. I am moving in a week so I can't garantee how quickly the next chapter will be posted but I will try my best to not leave you hanging. Don't forget to review! I always love hearing what you have to say!**


	28. Chapter 28

**No, I haven't fallen off the face of the planet…I've just been working summer stock and it has sucked up my life and then I got an unexpected job and moved. Thank you to Sand n' Sable for the storyline idea. Disclaimer: There is a moment in this story that I stole from a different show. I don't own it but if you know what show it came from then I might mail you a cookie.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"Where is she?" Casey demanded as she burst through the ER doors.

Her wife's partner stepped in front of her and took her by the shoulders to stop her from storming further into the hospital ward.

"She's in surgery." Elliot said as calmly as he could. "She lost a lot of blood but they are optimistic."

He slowed lowered the attorney into a chair in the waiting room, "How did this happen?"

"We were pursuing a lead on the Sarno case when we were ambushed. We had taken cover but Olivia was hit in the abdomen when a new suspect popped out of nowhere."

The tears that Casey had been holding back finally started to fall.

"I've called Kathy, she taking the kids out of school and bringing them down here right now." Elliot told her, "When we first got here, we weren't sure how severe it really was and I didn't want the kids to miss their chance…"

Elliot trailed off but Casey knew how he was going to finish his sentence. He didn't want the kids to miss their chance to say goodbye. Bile rose in Casey's throat at the thought. She couldn't lose Olivia. She didn't know what she would do if she did.

As if on cue, Kathy came through the ER doors with Braya, Braydan and Eli.

Casey stood and wrapped her kids tightly in her arms. She fought back more tears as the tried to stay strong for her son and daughter.

"Is Mom ok?" Braya asked with wide eyes.

"Kathy just told us that she was hurt at work. What happened?" Braydan said as he looked at his redheaded mother.

Casey sat both of them down in the waiting room and knelt in front of them, "Mom is in surgery." She told them after taking a deep breath, "She and Elliot were working a case today when she was shot in the abdomen." She instantly saw tears appear in both of her children's eyes.

"Is she going to be ok?" Braydan spoke up first, his voice wavering.

"We're not sure." Casey answered him honestly.

"The doctors said it looked good," Elliot tried to assure them, "but we won't know more for a few hours."

The kids didn't know what else to say. They just fell into their mother's arms and held on tightly. Casey's heart ached. All of Olivia's years in law enforcement and nothing this severe had ever happened until now. They all knew that there was a chance that this could happen but the danger of their mother's job was suddenly more real then ever to the kids. Casey gathered them up and together they made their way to the surgical waiting room where they were prepared to wait as long as they had to – especially if it meant good news.

And wait they did. Agonizing hours slipped by as they prayed for the doors to open and for the doctor to come through the doors with a smile on his face. Kathy and Eli eventually went home after giving Elliot strict instructions to call them as soon as there was news. Cragen, Munch, Fin and Alex all showed up as well after taking care of the suspects from the shoot out. Braya fell asleep on Casey's shoulder while Braydan retreated into his book. Reading had become his way to block out the world.

Casey was about to go crazy when the door to the waiting room opened and an older gentleman in blue scrubs entered the room.

"Family of Olivia Benson." He called out.

Casey shot up out of her seat so quickly she almost knocked Braya off her shoulder completely. The teenager immediately sprang awake when she saw who was finally standing in the waiting room with them.

"That's us." Casey told him as she stepped up to shake his hand. Her heart was pounding so hard against her ribcage she was sure that he could hear it.

"She pulled through." The doctor said with a smile.

Casey let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"There was quite a bit more internal bleeding then we expected and it took us some time to get her stabilized but everything is patched up now."

"When can we see her?" The ADA asked almost impatiently.

"She's in recovery now and will be transferred to her own room shortly. I can let you see her in small groups once that happens but I want to keep her medicated at the moment and not force her out of anesthesia. She should wake on her own in a few hours. I will have a nurse come and get you when you can go back."

"Thank you Doctor." Casey said as she shook his hand once more.

As the door closed behind him, Casey wrapped her kids in her arms and sighed in relief as tears slid down her cheeks. It was going to be ok.

It was almost another hour until they were allowed to go back and see Olivia. The usual group of 2 that was allowed in the room at one time was extended to a group of 3 so that Casey and the kids could see her together. The nurse prepared the kids as much as she could as to what they were going to see when they walked into their mother's hospital room. She assured them that despite the tubes and wires coming off of her that she was going to be ok.

Casey was proud of how strong the kids were as they stood by their mother's bedside. They were definitely Olivia Benson's children. Braya and Braydan both took her hand and pressed kisses to her cheeks as they told her that they wished she would wake up soon. They stepped to the side to allow Casey closer. She took her wife's left hand in hers and ran her finger over the bare ring finger. Her wedding ring had been removed for surgery. Casey was tempted to rummage through her bags of personal effects and put the ring back where it belonged.

Pressing a light kiss to her dry lips, Casey murmured an 'I love you' and promised to be back soon. They left the room so that the other members of the squad could see for themselves that she was alive and breathing. After everyone had seen her, only Elliot, Casey and the kids were left in the hospital ward. The other 4 adults promised to come back in the morning after making Casey and Elliot swear they would call with any changes.

Though the nurses said that it could be another few hours until Olivia officially woke up, the kids refused to leave. They sat in the waiting room with Elliot while they allowed Casey to take vigil at their mother's bedside. The redhead pulled up a chair next to her wife's bed and once again took her hand in hers. She was fully prepared to sit and wait as long as she had to in order to see her favorite pair of brown eyes again.

She had just begun to doze when she felt the hand she was holding tighten. Her eyes shot up and she could see that Olivia was fighting to wake up. Her face contorted very similarly to the way it did every morning but this time she was also fighting the anesthesia. A moment later, brown eyes met green eyes.

Casey ran her fingers through her favorite brown hair as she whispered, "Hi baby."

Olivia paused for a moment, searching the face in front of her, "Who…who are you?"

Casey heart plummeted. She had never expected this to happen. She was just about to rush for the doctor when she saw a smirk grace Olivia's lips. She relaxed.

"Oh God," she half sobbed, "don't do that to me."

If Olivia hadn't just woken up from major surgery after being shot Casey would've punched her.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot in the stomach." Olivia stated flatly.

"Well, I guess that's about right since that's what happened." Casey pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I will go get a nurse, let them know that you're awake."

Olivia tightened her grip on Casey's hand before she could pull away, "That's what call buttons are for. Please, stay with me."

Casey didn't have to be asked twice. She sat on the edge of Olivia's bed and held her hand as she used her free hand to caress's Olivia's face and hair. She couldn't stop touching her. She did her best to keep her tears of joy at bay while the nurse and doctor came in to check her vitals.

"You're very lucky Ms. Benson. It looks like you will come out of this without any long standing problems. We just want to keep an eye on you a little longer and then you'll be on your way out of here."

"Thank you, Doctor." Olivia smiled.

"You're very welcome. I will send your kids in."

The door had barely closed behind him before Braya and Braydan came bursting through the doorway with Elliot hot on their heels.

"MOM!" the squealed in unison.

"Hey guys!" the brunette smiled.

Casey took a step back from the bedside to allow Braya and Braydan to take a place on either side of the bed. "Careful you two." She warned as they each leaned down to embrace Olivia and kiss her cheeks.

"How are you feeling, Mom?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Do you get to come home soon?"

Olivia laughed at their bombarding questions. "I'm doing a lot better now that you guys are here. It does hurt a little but the medication they are giving me helps a lot. They didn't tell me exactly when I can go home. They want to keep an eye on me for a while longer and go from there."

"Hey there partner." Elliot said from the foot of her bed. "Good to see you awake."

"Good to see you awake. We get the bastards?"

"Yes we did. I'm just sorry we didn't get them before they got you."

Olivia could see the sadness in his eyes. She could tell he was disappointed with himself, "It's ok El. I'm going to be ok. Besides, it's about time that I take one for the team instead of you." Her comment made Elliot chuckle.

They visited a little while longer before Olivia spoke up, "Alright kids. You have school tomorrow so I think it's best you head home."

"What? School?" Braydan asked.

"You were just shot and you expect us to go to school?" Braya chimed in with her brother.

"The doctors said that I am totally fine and will be out of here in no time. There is no reason for you to miss school because of this."

"Aww man." Brayda moaned.

Olivia chuckled as Casey stepped in, "Now you can go and tell all your friends what a badass your mom is."

"Well, I guess that will be pretty cool." Braydan agreed.

"Ok kids, kiss your mother goodnight and be good for Kathy and Elliot." Casey said as she began looking around the room to make sure the kids had their stuff packed up.

"Kathy and Elliot?" Olivia asked as she watched her wife pack up their son's backpack.

"Yup, they are staying with them tonight because I am staying here with you."

"Babe you don't have to do that. I will be fine. I will probably just be sleeping all the time anyway."

"And I will be sleeping right next to you…well, on the cot right next to you."

"That thing's not going to be comfortable. You won't sleep well."

"I will sleep better here with you. I will only toss and turn at home."

Olivia could tell that there was no changing Casey's mind. The ADA was set in her decision.

The kids hugged and kissed Olivia one last time and Elliot wished her well. As the door closed behind them, Casey sat down on the bed and took Olivia's face in her hands and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Tongues fought for dominance as Casey worked her fingers through Olivia's long tresses and Olivia's hands made their way under Casey's sweater. Both of them were panting when the pulled a part.

"I've needed to do that since the moment you opened your eyes." Casey said as she nuzzled her nose against Olivia's.

"You know you're always more then welcome any time you get the urge." Olivia joked.

"I'm going to kiss you like that before you leave the house everyday." Casey smiled.

"I would never object, Counselor."

"You better not, Detective." Casey kissed her soundly one more time. "Alright, you need to get some rest. The nurse should be bringing in my cot soon."

"We can always share until she gets here." Olivia smiled.

"No way. I would hate to accidently hurt you." Casey's answer made Olivia pout, "but there will be plenty of cuddling when we get you home."

Olivia's pout turned into a smile, "There better be."

Casey pressed her lips to Olivia's forehead as the injured women closed her eyes, "I love you." She murmured.

Olivia responded before she fell asleep, "I love you more."

* * *

**So there you go…once again, I apologize for taking forever and a day. I do already have the next chapter written so it will be up soon as well. That's what happens when you're stuck in an airport for a few hours! I will post the answer to the what TV show part of this was stolen from in the next chapter to give you guys a chance to guess in case anyone really cares! **


	29. Chapter 29

**So...the answer is...The X-Files. Congrats to ladybugsmomma for getting it right! I would send you a cookie but I wouldn't want it to get moldy and gross. The moment that Olivia woke up was stolen from the moment in season 8 when Mulder woke up from being abducted. So the moment officially belongs to Chris Carter...not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Casey and Olivia both shot up in bed when they heard a loud crash from downstairs. Her body suddenly fully awake with adrenaline, Olivia grabbed her sidearm from the bedside table and made her way towards the door.

"Stay here." she told her wife.

"No way," Casey protested, "I'm coming with you."

Olivia sighed but knew that Casey would follow her no matter what she said, "Stay close."

They stepped out into the hall just as Braydan was coming out of his room, "What was that Mom?" he asked tiredly.

"Shhh," Olivia told him. "Go back in your room."

Braydan could see the seriousness in his mother's eyes and instantly did what he was told.

Looking at their other child's bedroom door they concluded that Braya must not have heard the crash which wasn't all that surprising. The teenager could sleep through anything.

The two women quietly made their way down the stairs. They didn't want their intruder to know that they were coming. Olivia almost felt bad for the poor SOB - breaking into the the house of a cop and an ADA. Idiot. As they made it to the bottom of the stairs they were both surprised to hear...giggling?

"Oh shit. My moms are going to be so pissed." They heard the voice of their daughter from the living room. She and her companion giggled again and they heard broken glass being shuffled around.

"Maybe coming back here wasn't such a good idea after all." The other voice said with a hiccup.

Casey instantly recognized the other girl and whispered to Olivia, "Cassidy."

Olivia nodded in agreement. Alex Cabot's daughter was in their living room and both of them had very slurred speech.

"What were we supposed to do? If my moms went into my room and found that I wasn't there I would be busted. You're just lucky that your mom thinks you are spending the night at Maddie's house tonight."

"Bad news Bray," Olivia said as she came into the living room and turned on the lights, "We know you're not in your room."

"And Alex is definitely going to be finding out that you're not at Maddie's house." Casey added.

"Shit." Braya slurred.

"We're screwed." Cassidy groaned.

"Why yes, yes you are." Olivia nodded. "Now, care to tell us where you girls were tonight and how much you've had to drink?"

"We haven't been drinking." Braya told her almost a little too quickly. The hiccup that followed her statement didn't help her situation.

"You're already in massive amounts of trouble Braya. Don't make it worse by lying to us." her redheaded mother warned.

"You can be honest with us or I will put you through a sobriety test right here and now." Olivia told them as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She had done thousands of interrogations in her career but she never thought that she would be interrogating her own daughter.

Braya sighed, "Naomi Bacon's parents are out of town so she threw a house party. We got invited to a senior party mom! How cool is that? We were the only non seniors there! I knew that you would never let me go and there was definitely no way that Alex would let Cassidy go either so we snuck out. We weren't going to drink but then everyone else was and we didn't want to be the lame ones."

"How did you get there?" Casey asked. If she found out that her baby girl was in a car with a drunk teenager behind the wheel then she knew she was going to fly off the handle.

"Lindsay Thompson drove us. She wasn't drinking we promise!"

Olivia glared at her daughter, attempting to determine if the teen was telling the truth.

"She was totally sober!" Cassidy chimed in. "She's a part of this club at school that's against underage drinking."

"Yet she is at a party that is full of it?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"She knows that kids are going to do it anyway so she goes to these parties to make sure that people have rides home if they need them."

"Well, I am glad that someone has a responsible head on their shoulders." Olivia said, "I thought you did too Braya but I guess I was wrong."

Braya could tell how disappointed her mothers were. She hung her head as she asked, "So how much trouble am I in exactly?"

"Big, BIG trouble." Casey told her.

"But we will discuss the specifics of your punishment in the morning." Olivia said, "Cassidy you can spend the night but we are going to call your mother and let her know where you actually are."

"Great." The teen sighed, "She's already going to kill me for this and now things are going to be even worse since she's hearing about it all in the middle of the night."

"It's your own fault." Casey said as she shook her head.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry. Thank you for letting me stay."

"You're welcome." Olivia told her. "Now get to bed."

The mothers watched the two girls stumble their way up the staircase. Once they had made it safely to the top, Casey and Olivia turned to the task of cleaning up the broken vase.

"Do you think that we should make sure that they get water and maybe some pain killers before they go to bed?" Casey asked.

"No, I think that they should deal with the hangover from hell tomorrow. It will help teach them a lesson."

Casey chuckled, "You're evil."

"Yes, yes I am but that's one of the things that you love about me."

"In fact it is," Casey chuckled again, "that and your great ass."

Olivia dumped the last of the broken glass in the trashcan while Casey called Alex. She wrapped her arms around Casey's waist as the redhead finished her phone call. Casey turn in her embrace when she hung up and put the handset back on the counter. Olivia kissed her soundly before sighing, "Drinking underage. I really thought that we had raised her better then that."

"Kids are always going to disappoint you somehow, Liv. They grow up, they make mistakes, they aren't perfect. We can only hope that she will learn her lesson after this and we will have to keep a closer eye on her. I'm just glad that she is home safe. After all the things that we see in our line of work, I am thankful that though she made the bad decision in the end she is ok."

"How do you always manage to say just what I need to hear?" Olivia asked as she kissed her again.

"Because I'm awesome." Casey said with a smile.

Olivia laughed out loud, "Yes, you are." She agreed and kissed her once more. She could never get enough. "Now let's go back to bed. I'm exhausted."

They climbed the stairs with the fingers linked together. They stopped in Braya's room to make sure that both girls had trashcans by their beds in case of an emergency and found that the night's excitement hadn't really caused him to lose any sleep. They crawled back to bed and quickly fell asleep to prepare themselves for the long conversation with their daughter that would happen in the morning, and to prepare themselves for any and all the future parenting battles that were to come.

* * *

**I know I promised to post closer together but then I started working on only my iPad and I can't upload from it. My laptop pretty just lives in my tour van now! Hope you enjoyed it! As always, plot suggestions are welcome. What do you want to read about?**


	30. Chapter 30

**So writers block and the fact that I can't upload chapters from my iPad both got in the way of updating. Sorry! Hope you all had a great holiday!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Casey futzed with her eye makeup one more time. She had learned 3 months ago that this was a decent eyeliner to use. It hadn't run too much when she cried her eyes out at Braya's high school graduation, now she just hoped that it would be the same when they dropped their little girl off at college. She had a stash of tissues in her purse ready to go.

"You ready to go Babe?" Olivia asked as she came into the bathroom.

"Physically yes, emotionally no." Casey answered her wife honestly.

"I know honey but we knew that this day was going to come eventually."

"How did it get here so quickly though? Didn't we bring her home just yesterday?"

"If yesterday was 18 years ago." Olivia smirked as she wrapped her arms around Casey's waist from behind. "Come on. We have gotta get going so that she can make her orientation."

Casey sighed, "Ok, this do this."

After giving her wife a reassuring kiss, Olivia lead her out of the house to the waiting rental car. It was pointless to own a car in New York City and Olivia couldn't exactly borrow a police cruiser to move her daughter to college - not that everything would have fit anyway - so they family rented an SUV to move the teen into her NYU dorm room. Their eldest daughter fell in love with the theatre in high school, begging to go to Broadway shows as often as possible. At first, Braya wanted to be a performer but as she continued to explore the theatre world she found that she perfered the technical side of the theatre. Now she was going to enter NYU's Theatre and Film design program.

"Are you sure you want to stay in the dorm?" Casey asked her daughter for the millionth time as they climbed in the car.

"Mama, it's going to take me an hour to get home on the subway. There is an R stop right there. I will come and visit all the time. I promised you that remember? Plus, Mom had the great point that me living on campus is safer since I will be in rehearsal late all the time. You guys would rather me have a 5 minute walk to my dorm then a long commute on the subway right?"

The ADA sighed, "Yes, that's right."

After fighting New York traffic and finally finding a place to park, the family started lugging boxes up to Braya's new home. They met her roommate Emma – a dance major – and her family. Casey was comforted that Emma's mother seemed to have just as much anxiety about sending her daughter off to college. She wasn't the only one that didn't want to let her baby go.

They set up the dorm room and took Braya out for one last big meal before sending her on her way. It was the early evening when they stood outside the dorm to say goodbye.

"This means I get your room now right?" Braydan asked with a grin.

"Dream on nerd I'm not going to be gone forever." His sister told him. She had to reach up to ruffle his hair. The 14 year old had already surpassed her in height. "Don't cause them too much trouble now. I don't want to be getting any phone calls from Mom that she had to arrest you."

Braydan shrugged and smiled, "At least I would have a great lawyer to defend me."

"We'll see about that." Casey chuckled from behind them. The kids had been playing their attorney parent vs. their detective parent since they were old enough to understand was the professions were.

Braydan hugged his sister before folding his tall frame into the back of the family's rental car. Olivia stepped up to her daughter next.

"You've got your pepper spray? Don't forget those moves I taught you. And it's never a bad idea to keep your keys in between your fingers so you can jab someone with them..."

"I know Mom. I won't keep my headphones in when I'm walking alone at night. I will avoid walking alone at night as much as possible," she added quickly. "Short of giving me my own gun – which I know you won't give me which is good because I don't want one anyway – you've taught me all I need to know about protecting myself. I am probably the safest girl in the city."

"That doesn't mean I don't worry about you." Olivia said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I know Mom, I know." Braya smiled.

The brunette kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

Olivia stepped back to the passenger side of the SUV while Casey said her goodbyes. Tears were already leaking from her eyes as she pulled her eldest into her arms.

"You will be home for dinner every Sunday right?"

"Unless I have a rehearsal, show or project." Braya promised. "I will give you guys the schedule of anything that you can come and see as soon as I have it."

"You know you can always come and see me at the office during the day if you need anything – ANYTHING at all. It's only 5 stops away on the 6 train."

The teen chuckled, of course her mother would know the exact number of stops between the university and the courthouse. She had probably been looking into it for months. "Even if it's just to say hi?" she teased.

Casey beamed, "Especially if it's just to say hi." They exchanged 'I love yous' as the mother wrapped her arms around her not so little girl and held her as tightly as she could. Pressing one last kiss to her forehead she sent her on her way. The ADA didn't move until Braya was inside the dorm.

Olivia was holding open the passenger side door for her wife when she finally made it down the steps. She kissed her quickly before assuring that the younger woman was tucked safely inside. They held hands on the center console as the detective navigated them back to Queens.

Glancing over her shoulder, Casey looked at their son who was staring intently out the window. She knew that is just a few short years they would be doing this all over again. She just hoped that he also chose a university that was so close to home.

* * *

**They're growing up fast – or not so fast because it takes me forever to update! Please let me know if you liked it! :) **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

"Hey! When did you get back?" Olivia asked her son as she stepped out onto the porch with a bag to trash to take out to the curb.

"A few minutes ago." Braydan answered simply.

Olivia took a seat on the step next to her son, "How was the dance?"

"It was fine."

"You walked Becca home?" she asked about his date.

"Yeah."

"Did you kiss her goodnight?" Olivia smiled as she elbowed his arm.

Braydan remained silent. The detective could tell that her son was hiding something.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." He said as he tried to brush her off.

"Come on, Braydan you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah I know." he sighed.

"Ok, well, I am here when you need me."

The detective rose from her seat and dropped the trash bag on the curb. She pressed a kiss to her son's forehead as she passed him to go back into the house. His voice stopped her before she made it through the front door.

"I did kiss her."

The graying brunette slowly sat backdown next to the teen, "But?" She could tell that there was one coming.

"I don't know if I like kissing girls."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

He shrugged, "A few months now." He paused before continuing, "I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure how you would feel."

"Oh, sweetie, don't you think it would be a little hypocritial of your mother and I to have a problem with you like boys?" she said as she rubbed his back in a comforting jesture.

"Yeah, I know but I figured it might be different if it was one of us you know?"

"Braydan all that matters to your mother and me is that if and when you find yourself in a relationship it is with someone who love and respects you for who you are. Neither of us believe that gender needs to play a role in that. She and I both dated men and women all of our lives before ending up together."

"How did you know that you wanted to be with Mama over a guy?"

Olivia sighed, it had been a long time since she had thought about herself with someone other then Casey. "Well, dating had always been hard working with SVU. When I dated men they either couldn't deal with the fact that I was such a strong and independent woman. The fact that I was a cop scared them, I was 'too tough'. It was either that or they were WAY too interested in what I do and wanted to hear all the nasty details. When I dated women, most of them couldn't deal with what I did because they were repulsed by it. The thought of being with me after dealing with that I deal with all day was just too much for them. Your mother was the perfect balance. The fact that we are both on the same side fighting for the same thing everyday makes a huge difference. We understood each other."

She smiled as she reflected upon her first meeting, "It was not love at first sight though I will tell you that! She swooped into our crime scene demanding things of your Uncle El and me. Plus I was standoffish because she was replacing your Aunt Alex who at the time I thought was dead. Then one night I went into her office and found her crying. She asked how I dealt with all the pain that we see everyday. I think it was then that I fell in love with her mixture of strength and vulnerability, her wanting to get justice for the victims that we work with. I just wanted to take her in my arms and make all of her pain go away and a few years later I finally got the guts to do it. It didn't matter that she was a woman. What mattered is that she had every quailty in a person that I had been looking for my whole life."

Braydan sat silent, processing everything is mother had told him. Olivia gave him a moment before finally asking,

"Have you kissed a boy?"

"No." He said after a pause. "I guess if any of the guys that I know are having the same confusing feelings then they are also keeping it to themselves."

"I'm sure that's normal for your age." Olivia told him. "But know that you can always come to your mother and me. And please if and when you do get into a serious relationship and you are thinking about taking it to the next level, PLEASE come and talk to your mother and me. We want to make sure you are being safe and if you are in a relationship with a girl I think I can speak for your mother and say that we are still too young for grandchildren."

Braydan chuckled, "Ok Mom, I promise."

"I love you." She told him as she pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I love you too, Mom."

"Hey there you are!" Casey said as she stepped onto the porch. "I thought you got lost on the way to the curb! Hey B, how was the dance?"

"It was fine." He said simply as he stood up. "I love you Mama." He told her sincerely as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too." Casey told him as she returned his embrace.

Braydan stepped into the house after a quick, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Casey said slightly confused. "What's going on?" She asked her wife who had risen from the steps.

"I will tell you later." Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around Casey's waist and kissed her soundly. "Our son is just growing up. Take me to bed?"

Casey smiled as she laced their fingers together and pulled her wife into the house, "With pleasure."

* * *

**So there you go, another chapter down. Hope you liked it. **


	32. Chapter 32

**So…Sarahloulabellx requested some Casey drama. I went around and around with possibly storylines but I wanted something kind of unique. I finally came up with this…hope you like it!**

**PS…I went to Diane Neal's stand up show in NYC this week and got to meet her afterwards! I got pictures and an autograph! She is even more beautiful in person, SO nice and hilarious! If you ever get a chance to see her stand up comedy gigs I highly recommend it!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

* * *

"What's all this for?" Olivia asked as she came into the house and saw the surprise evening that her wife was laying out for them.

Take out containers surrounded the two candles that were burning brightly in the middle of the kitchen table while their favorite jazz CD played in the background.

Casey approached her wife and kissed her soundly, "Welcome home."

"What's the special occasion?" Olivia asked as she held her closely.

"Well, Braydan left for his school trip this morning and is going to be gone all week so I thought that we needed to make good use of having the house all to ourselves." The redhead beamed. "I have dinner from your favorite Italian place around the corner. I rented a super cheesy romantic comedy that we will start but not watch because we are going to make out like horny teenagers on the couch before we go upstairs and make love all night long."

Olivia captured her wife's lips with her own yet again. "I like the way you think Counselor."

"Come on, let's eat before I decide to skip straight to dessert." Casey said as she stepped out of Olivia's embrace and pulled her towards the kitchen table.

"What's for dessert?" she asked innocently.

Casey was practically undressing her with her eyes when she responded, "You."

* * *

It was only a few hours later when Olivia lead her wife to bed. The anticipation had been building so quickly that she knew that if they didn't get off the couch soon then they would be doing more on it then making out like teenagers.

The detective guided her wife to sit on the edge of her bed where she removed both of their shirts. They quickly freed themselves of their bras before Casey slid up towards the top of their bed. Olivia quickly followed her lead. Straddling her hips, Olivia took in the sight of the woman beneath her.

"I swear you are even more beautiful then when we first met."

"You hated me when we first met." Casey chuckled, "I doubt you thought that I was beautiful."

Olivia smiled, "I never hated you. I was annoyed with you, sure, but I never hated you. You were too beautiful to hate."

"You're talking too much." Casey giggled as the pulled her wife's head down to meet hers.

Lips and tongues dueled as hands roamed. Casey's fingers slipped to her wife's waist and went to work on the closures on her slacks. Olivia kicked her pants off the edge of the bed before tossing Casey's in the same general direction. Moving on from Casey's lips, the brunette traveled downward. She nipped and sucked her way along Casey's jaw and neck. The ADA moaned and tangled her fingers in Olivia's locks as the detective's strong hands massaged her breasts. Her temperature was climbing higher and higher when suddenly, her wife pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Casey panted.

"Have you felt that before?" Olivia asked, her hand still firmly on Casey's right breast.

The younger woman was confused, "Felt what?"

"Right here." Olivia guided her wife's hand to the underside of her own breast. "Is that a lump?"

Casey's eyes grew wide as she felt was Olivia was talking about, "Oh my God."

"Have you felt it before?"

"No." She said slowly, "No I haven't."

The detective could see the worry rising I her wife's eyes, "Do you want to go to the ER?"

"No. No, it's not exactly an ER issue but I will call the doctor first thing in the morning." Casey said as she crossed her arms across her chest, covering them from the older woman.

Olivia slid to her wife's side, propping herself up with one arm while she laid the other across Casey's bare abdomen.

"This is kind of a mood killer huh?" the redhead chuckled nervously.

Olivia kissed her forehead, "What can I do to help?"

Casey could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the fear of the unknown, "Just hold me."

"As tightly as you need me to."

* * *

"We've definitely detected a mass in your right breast." Casey's doctor told them the next morning.

The couple was sitting in her office in two chairs on the other side of her cherry oak desk. Their hands were joined between them as they listened to Dr. Michaels speak.

"Is there a history of breast cancer in your family?" She asked.

Casey tried not to cringe at the mention of it, "No, thankfully not."

"There's a good possibility that the mass could be benign but we need to do a biopsy before we know anything more. We can take care of it today and we should have the results by the end of the week."

"Whatever we need to do." Casey replied as Olivia squeezed her hand reassuringly.

* * *

That next afternoon Olivia was attempting to focus on her paperwork but failing miserably. Her wife might have cancer. Breast cancer. She knew that no matter what that they would be able to get through this. Casey was a fighter. It was going to be ok.

"Mom?"

Olivia looked up from her desk to see her daughter standing across from her, "Braya? What are you doing here?"

"What wrong with Mama?" She asked frankly.

"What are you talking about? Your mother is fine." Casey didn't want to say anything to the kids before they knew for sure. They had only gotten the tests run yesterday and Braya was already beginning to question things. Damn them for raising such a smart kid.

"Bullshit." Braya stated. Olivia was slightly taken aback by her daughter's language. "She is not."

"What makes you think something is?" her mother questioned.

"She cancelled our lunch date today. Mama and I have been having lunch together on Wednesday afternoons ever since I started college. She's never missed one."

"Well maybe something came up with court." Olivia was grasping at anything that she could think of to keep her oldest from digging deeper.

Braya shook her head, "No, when I called her office her secretary told me that she didn't have any court appearances today. She's been avoiding my calls Mom."

"I am sure that there is a reasonable explanation for all of this and I am…"

The college student cut her off, "Yes, I am sure there is and you know what it is."

Olivia sighed; she knew that there was no way that she could keep up this charade. "Come with me."

The detective made sure that the door to the crib was properly shut behind her before she turned to address her daughter. She took a deep breath, "Your mother and I found a lump in her right breast on Monday." Olivia told her. She wanted to give her the straight facts, "We went to the doctor yesterday morning and they had to do a biopsy."

Braya put her hand to her mouth as she gasped, "Is it cancer?"

"We don't know yet." The brunette told her as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "We should be getting the results by the end of the week."

The teen was quiet for a moment as she processed the information. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the crib opened. The woman of their conversation was on the other side of it.

"Hey guys! Elliot told me you were in here. What's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Braya asked point blank.

Casey looked to Olivia. She could tell by the look in her eyes that she hadn't had a choice. Braya was a smart girl and had known something was going on. "We didn't want to worry you about it."

"Didn't want to worry me about it? Mama! You might have cancer! What do you mean you didn't want to worry me about it? This isn't some small thing!"

Casey could see the tears in her daughter's eyes. She pulled her closely to her chest and hugged her tightly. Braya may have been almost 20 years old but she still fit perfectly under Casey's chin, especially when she was in heels.

"That's just it, I _might_ have cancer. I didn't want to put you through this and for you to worry about it over the next few days until we knew anything for sure." The redheaded mother said. On the inside, Casey was scared to death but she knew that she had to stay strong and stay positive for her family. She felt her daughter sag against her. She could tell that her daughter was so upset by the news that she wasn't willing to fight about the situation anymore.

"I love you Mama." Braya mumbled into Casey's dark blue blazer.

Casey kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

Olivia joined her family and wrapped her arms around both of them. She pressed a quick kiss to Casey's lips before kissing Braya's forehead. They stood there for a moment before the ADA pulled away.

"Now, how about that Wednesday lunch date?"

* * *

Thursday seemed to creep by more slowly then ever. Both women did their best to leave the situation at the door when they went to work. They didn't want their employees to know about anything either. Olivia could tell that Elliot was suspicious of something but she kept him at bay.

Dr. Michaels had promised that she would have the results by Friday afternoon. Olivia brought lunch to Casey's office so that they could wait together for the call. They knew that Casey would only have to go back into the office if the results were positive.

They sat in the tensioned silence as the picked through their salads; neither really having the appetite to eat nor the energy to speak. Finally, Casey's cell phone rang.

"This is Casey." She said into her phone.

Olivia took her hand and held it tightly as she spoke. "Yes, thank you Dr. Michaels."

Casey's expression was unreadable as she hit the 'End' button and put the phone on the table in front of them. Finally she smiled as she turned to her wife, "Everything came back negative."

The detective let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She took Casey's face in her hands and crushed their lips together. She then pulled the younger woman into her lap, their lips not leaving one another's as Casey straddled her hips. They eventually pulled a part when their lungs were burning for air.

"I love you." Olivia told her as she rested their foreheads together.

The redhead smiled, "I love you more."

Casey buried her face in the crook of her wife's neck as relief washed over her. They sat there for a moment holding each other before Olivia spoke up.

"I think we should go and celebrate."

"What do you have in mind detective?" Casey asked as green eyes met brown.

"First, we need to call Braya and give her the good news. I am sure that she has been a wreck in class all day today. Then I think that we need to take the rest of the day off work so that we can go home and finish what we started on Monday night."

Casey beamed as she kissed her wife, "Lead the way Detective."

* * *

**So…there you go! A very different chapter then what I was originally thinking of writing but I am pretty happy with how it turned out. Reviews are always appreciated and if you have chapter suggestions feel free to drop those in too!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

* * *

Casey sighed as she stepped into the house and kicked the door shut behind her. She lugged the grocery bags into the kitchen and hefted them onto the kitchen counter.

'The next time we are prepping for a party, I am getting the groceries delivered.' She thought to herself. Lugging things around the city sucks.

The ADA was able to take the afternoon off in order to prep for the family Christmas party that was happening the following evening. They were hosting Elliot, Alex and their respective families as well as many of their other friends from the precinct.

She put the groceries away and decided to finish up the last loads of laundry before she started baking the cakes and cookies that were on her to do list. She was hoping that Olivia would be home by that point and able to help.

Bopping to the music playing through her headphones - music always made the chores go faster - she made her way to the laundry room. She switched the wet clothes into the dryer then carried the completed load into the living room. Everything was quickly folded and she took it upstairs to put it away. As she slid the towels into the hall closet she spotted a set of sheets on the shelf above them.

'Oh yeah,' she remembered, 'I should change the sheets on Braya's bed before she comes home tomorrow.' Her oldest child was due the next afternoon to spend the Christmas break at home since the dorms were closed.

The redhead made her way down the hallway while humming to the music. She opened her daughter's bedroom door like she had so many other times since the young girl had moved out but this time she was greeted with a sight she had never wanted to see - her daughter naked, obviously in the throws of passion with an unseen partner.

"Oh my God!" Casey screamed as she dropped the sheets to the floor and covered her eyes. Her headphones slipped from her ears but she was thankful that she didn't hear anything other then her daughter's startled and embarrassed squeal of, "Mama!"

Braya slid off her lover and covered herself with blankets as quickly as she could. "Oh my God what are you doing home?"

"What I am doing home? I live here all the time! What are you doing home? And who are you doing? Oh my God!" Casey could not believe what she just walked in on.

Before Braya could respond, the unseen person slid out from their hiding place under the covers. "Hi ADA Novak."

"Eli?" Casey's jaw dropped even further. "How...? When...?" Casey couldn't form a sentence. "I...just get dressed and come downstairs. I can't have this conversation knowing that you two are...under there..." She huffed, "Just come downstairs."

Casey turned quickly on her heel and left the bedroom. She went downstairs trying to process yet erase what she had just seen. She was concentrating so hard she didn't realize that her wife along with her work partner had just entered the house.

"Hey babe, Elliot just came over to..." Olivia trailed off at the sight of her wife she could tell that something was very wrong.

Casey jumped when she saw that her wife was standing in front of her, "Braya...Eli..."

"Are they ok?" Elliot asked. He was concerned before but even more so with the mention of his son's name.

The ADA, who was usually so prolific, was trying to decide how to tell them what she just witnessed when the two children came downstairs. Both of them had shameful looks on their faces and both seemed more startled to see the additional parents in the room.

"Dad. Detective Benson." Eli nodded.

Olivia was confused by Eli's formal greeting. "What's going on guys?"

"Well," Braya started, "Mama may have just walked in on Eli and I..." she trailed off hoping that she wouldn't have to say it out loud.

The two detective's looked at their children with wide eyes. The look on their ADA's face confirmed it all. Their children weren't so young anymore.

"Since when?" Elliot asked.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, "Almost a year. It started New Years Eve last year and we try to see each other as much as we can. I come down to visit and Braya comes up to me sometimes." Eli confirmed.

"What?" Casey exclaimed. She couldn't believe it had been going on at all much less for a year.

"Well, obviously I have roommates and Eli doesn't have a place of his own since he goes to school update. We knew that Kathy would be home all day so we came here thinking that you would both be gone all afternoon." Braya explained while she avoided eye contact with either of her parents.

A silence fell over the room again. This time Olivia broke it, "Are you being safe?"

"Yes," Eli answered immediately, "Always."

This reassured all of the parents a little more.

"Detective Benson, ADA Novak," Eli kept up with the respectful titles to hopefully ease their anger. "I want you to know that this is not some casual thing for me. I have very strong feelings for your daughter. I have for a long time."

"You do?" Braya asked with wide eyes. She and Eli had never spoken seriously about their relationship.

"Bray, I know this probably isn't the best time to say it for the first time but I want them to know, I want you to know." He placed one hand on her waist as the other cupped her cheek, "I love you."

Tears filled Braya's eyes ask she launched herself into Eli's arms. "I love you too."

Elliot, Casey and Olivia were having difficulty processing all of the information that they had just received in such a short amount of time.

"Well," Elliot said as he stepped forward, "I am very happy for you two. Eli, I need you to remember, her mother is my partner so if you hurt her Olivia will most likely shoot me."

"Don't worry, Dad. I have no intention of that ever happening." Braya smiled widely at his words.

Olivia chuckled as she looked at Eli, "Everything your father just said is very true."

Eli laughed as well, "I know Liv."

Casey finally stepped forward and hugged them both, "I am happy that you guys are so happy...but from now on, take it somewhere else or at least make sure you lock the door."

Braya blushed, "Sorry about that Mama."

"It's ok," Casey said as she kissed her daughter's forehead before going upstairs. "I am just going to bleach my eyes and see if I can erase that image from my brain." The group laughed as they watched the redhead exit.

As Casey sighed as she closed her bedroom door behind her. She thought that she had witnessed everything that could go along with her daughter entering adulthood but now she realized that up until this point...she had been wrong.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and that you aren't to scarred! Haha. I really only have 2 or 3 more chapters in mind but if you have any suggestions of things you would like to read, as always, let me know! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Yes, I suck. I'm sorry. I kept putting this story on the back burner and then when I looked at the published date and realized how ridiculously long I have been writing this – though it doesn't seem that long – I decided I had better get my ass in gear. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

* * *

"I can't believe that this is happening." Olivia said as the climbed the stairs into the auditorium.

"When did our little girl grow up?" Casey asked.

The couple held hands as they entered the hall where Braya's graduation ceremony would take place. This particular ceremony was only for the Fine Arts students; there would be a full university graduation later on in the week that Braya was still deciding whether or not to even attend.

"As long as I walk with my class that's all I care about. I don't really care about the other millions of people that I don't even know." She had said.

Casey had countered with, "As long as we get pictures of you walking in a cap and gown that's all we care about."

"You've got the camera right Braydan?" Olivia asked her son.

"Yes, Mom." He sighed, that was only the 12 millionth time she had asked him about it.

"We've got to find a place that we can save seats for Elliot, Kathy and Eli." Casey reminded them as they looked around the hall.

Olivia chimed in, "We want to make sure we have a clean view of everything too although I think that the zoom on the camera should still get us some good shots."

The family chose their seats and waited for their friends. Casey skimmed the program that they had received at the door, "Oh, look! Here's her name!"

Olivia placed her chin on her wife's shoulder as she looked at where she was pointing on the piece of paper. "Braya Noel Benson-Novak." She smiled, "Where has the time gone?"

"This guy is going to be graduating before we know it!" Casey has as she placed her hand on her son's head and kissed his temple.

"I still have two years of college left, Ma." Braydan reminded her.

"I know." Casey said, "But I am sure it will sneak up on us."

Olivia's cell phone rang announcing the arrival of the Stabler clan. She stood and looked around for her partner as she tried to direct them to their seats. They were quickly spotted and were soon climbing over the families that had sat next to the Benson-Novak's to sit down themselves.

"We made it!" Eli exclaimed as he took his seat. He knew his girlfriend would kill him if he missed the ceremony.

Elliot looked at his watch, "Yeah, and just in time too!"

As if on cue, the lights dimmed and music began to play. The professors entered first; each dressed in the cap and gown of their Alma matters.

"Do you see her?" Casey asked excitedly as the students began to file into the hall.

Six pairs of eyes scanned the lines of students dressed in caps and gowns. Some wore crazy beaded necklaces while others chose to decorate their caps. They all laughed as Braydan pointed out the guy who had secured a video camera to his forehead.

"There she is!" Olivia said as she pointed to her daughter.

They all waved excitedly to get her attention. Braya smiled widely when she managed to find them in the crowd.

The students and faculty members took their seats and the ceremony began. Olivia held Casey's hand tightly as they listened to each of the speakers; different professors as well as students. They all sat up a little taller when it was time to announce the names of the graduating class.

"Do you have the camera ready?" Olivia asked her son.

Braydan sighed again, "Yes, Mom."

"She's coming up!" Casey said happily as they watched Braya approach the stage.

"Braya Noel Benson-Novak." The announcer said into the microphone in front of him.

The six of them stood and cheered loudly. Braydan fired off as many photos as he could while his sister walked across the stage and was congratulated by all of her professors. The families didn't take their seats until Braya had exited the stage and went to take her seat with her classmates. Olivia and Casey were both wiping tears from their eyes as they sat together with their fingers intertwined.

* * *

"Where are you?" Olivia asked her daughter. She held her cell phone to one ear while she plugged her free ear with her finger. They were all outside the auditorium surrounded by other families that were attempting to locate their graduates in a similar fashion.

"On the south side of the courtyard by the statue." Braya told her again, "Hang on." There was a paused in the conversation before she asked her mother, "Can you see me?"

Olivia looked towards the section of the yard that Braya had mentioned and smiled when she saw her daughter standing on a bench, frantically waving her arms.

"I see you! Stay right there!" She smiled. We will be right there.

The detective hung up her phone and led the other five people through the crowd to where they could find the woman of the hour. She was thrilled to be the first one to hug the college graduate.

Casey stepped up next, wiping tears from her eyes before she took her little girl in her arms. She kissed her forehead before she stepped to the side to let everyone else say hello. She hugged her brother and thanked Elliot and Kathy for coming before kissing her boyfriend and holding on to his waist.

"How's it feel?" Olivia asked.

"It's not real yet." Braya told them, "It's strange to think that I'm done with school!"

"When does your internship start?" Kathy asked.

"In three weeks." Braya told her.

Elliot fired off the next question, "Do you think you'll go to grad school?"

Braya shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it."

"Have you thought about where you want to go to dinner?" Braydan asked, "Because I am starving!"

"Woah! So many questions at once!" Braya laughed.

"Well, before we go to dinner, I have a question for you." Eli spoke up, "Braya, I am so proud of you right now and I love you so much. If someone had told me when I was 12 years old that I would be madly in love with the girl next door – though you didn't actually live next door but you know what I mean - I would've laughed in their face, but here I am and I couldn't be happier." Everyone's eyes grew wide as Eli took something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened a small box as he asked, "Braya, will you marry me?"

Tears sprung to her eyes as her hand flew to her lips, "Oh my God." She practically whispered but then exclaimed, "Yes!"

Eli almost stumbled as he rose to his feet and caught Braya in his arms when she threw herself at him. Elliot and Kathy were both shocked by their son's action, Braydan snapped photos of his sister and brother in law to be while Casey couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Why don't you look as shocked as the rest of us?" Casey asked her wife.

"I knew he was going to ask, I just didn't know when." Olivia confessed, "He asked for my permission a few months ago."

"And you didn't tell me!?" Casey exclaimed as she slapped the brunette's shoulder.

The detective pulled her lover into her arms, "I wanted it to be a surprise for you!"

"Well it certain is!" Casey smiled.

"I thought you might want to be in on the whole, 'permission thing' too but then decided that you wouldn't have objected anyway so I decided to let it be a surprise. You do approve don't you?"

As Casey stood in her wife's arms and watched her Eli hold her daughter, who was still wearing her cap and gown along with the biggest smile she had ever seen, she too smiled, "Yes, I definitely do!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Only a few more chapters left! I promise to try my best to get them done in a shorter amount of time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Olivia smiled as she watched her wife apply her eye makeup. No matter how waterproof it claimed to be she knew that it was no match for the amount of tears she knew that Casey would be crying today. It was their little girl's wedding day. A year and a half had passed since Eli had proposed to Braya after her graduation ceremony. Braya, her two mothers and her mother in law to be had spent that time organizing this day down to the smallest detail.

Casey stood back from the mirror and set her mascara on the counter. She gave herself a quick once over and her hair one final fluff. Olivia stepped into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist.

"You look perfect." Olivia told her wife as she kissed her neck.

"Not too perfect I hope. I wouldn't want to distract from the bride." Casey joked.

Olivia couldn't pass up the chance to tease her, "Even if you do it won't be for long. You will be a crying mess before we even make it down the aisle."

Casey smiled and gave her wife a playful slap on her arms but didn't contradict her words. "Can our little girl get more grown up?"

"Well, we have been asking ourselves that for the past 24 years and the answer always seems to be yes whether we like it or not." The detective chuckled. "We better get going. She's going to be wondering where we are. Ready?"

Casey turned in Olivia's embrace and kissed her soundly, "As ready as I will ever be."

* * *

Two hours passed in a blur and soon the two mothers were standing with the daughter at the entrance to the hall. Cassidy and Dickie were in their place as the Maid of Honor and Best Man. Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie completed Braya's bridesmaids while Braydan and two of Eli's best friends from college stood as his groomsmen.

Casey and Olivia stood on either side of their daughter, ready to walk her down the aisle.

"We're so proud of you Bray." Olivia said as she kissed her cheek.

"And we love you so much." Casey added as she kissed the other cheek.

"I love you two." Braya said as her eyes became wet. "You're the best mothers a girl could ask for."

Olivia smiled and dabbed Braya's eyes with a tissue like she had when she was a little girl. "Come on, none of that. You can't mess up your make up just yet. It's gotta last longer then your Mama's."

Casey shot her wife a playful glare. Before anyone could respond, the wedding march began to play. Guests rose to their feet as Olivia and Casey escorted their daughter down the aisle towards Eli who was smiling widely.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Olivia and Casey looked on, their hands clasped together and tears running down their cheeks, as their daughter kissed her husband for the first time. All the guests clapped and some let out cheers as the couple walked up the aisle. The wedding party followed and it as finally time for the parents to make their exits. Casey gripped Olivia's hand tightly as the older woman pressed a kiss to her temple while they made their way down the aisle. They all stood in the receiving line; Elliot and Olivia next to each other.

"Well, Partner," Elliot said, "We've always considered each other family and now it's actually true."

Olivia beamed, "Yes, it is. Did you ever think all those years ago when we started together that our kids would get married?"

"Hell, no." The male detective chuckled, "But back then Eli didn't exist yet and I thought that we were done having kids with Dickie and Lizzie."

"I'll give you that!" Olivia laughed.

Elliot smiled as he looked at Eli and his new daughter in law. "She's beautiful, Liv. You did good."

Olivia hugged her partner, "Thanks, El. But you know, if he hurts her...I will shoot him and then come and shoot you. Nothing fatal, just painful."

"I wouldn't expect is any other way Liv." He laughed, "Wouldn't expect it any other way."

* * *

"Do you think they are going to look all disheveled when they get out of the limo?" Casey asked with a laugh as they entered the reception hall.

"Well, if our limo ride to our reception is any indication then I wouldn't be surprised if they do. I happen to remember a certain someone being pretty handsy in the back of the stretch." Olivia smiled.

"Excuse me?" Casey said, "If I recall, I believe that it was you who had me pinned to the seat while you had your way with me."

"Can you blame me?" Olivia laughed. "It took every ounce of will power I had inside of me not to take you at the alter. In fact, it's taking me every ounce of will power not to take you right now!" She said as her hand slipped down to grope her wife's ass.

Casey smacked her hand away and laced their fingers together so that she couldn't do it again. "Maybe if you're good we can make use of their limo at some point during the reception when no one's looking."

Olivia smiled at the thought and kissed her soundly, "Deal."

The reception was beautiful. Twinkle lights were strung from the ceiling of the hall that featured a large dance floor surrounded by round guest tables on three sides and the long table for the wedding party on the fourth.

Braydan's boyfriend, Sean, had been hired as their DJ. He excitedly announced the wedding party as they made their way into the room. All the guests cheered loudly when "Mr. and Mrs. Eli Stabler" made their entrance. The dances began quickly Eli danced with Kathy, Casey and Olivia and Braya took her turns dancing with both of her mothers as well as Elliot. Soon the couples took their respective partners and the guests were invited to join the families on the dance floor.

Dinner interrupted the dancing but it wasn't long before the floor was full again.

The detective and the ADA watched happily as their daughter danced with her husband, her face pressed into the crook of his shoulder. Casey pressed a kiss to her wife's forehead before turning to find her son dancing with his boyfriend.

"Liv?" She said as she pointed to the two young men.

Olivia smiled but then the confusion set in. If Sean was there then who was...? Both of their gazes turned to the DJ booth where they found Munch scanning through the files of music on the computer.

"Oh no." They both groaned in unison.

Thankfully before Munch was able to select the next song, Sean returned to the booth and announced that it was time for the speeches. Dickie stepped up first. He recalled stories of their childhood - particualarly the 4th of July when the bride and groom were both toddlers and Braya had kissed Eli for the first time. The guests laughed at Dickie's impression of Eli's terror when it had happened. He spoke of how he wasn't surprised when Eli had called him and told him that he was planning on asking Braya to marry him; that he had always considered the Benson-Novak's family and that he was happy that it was now official. He welcomed Braya into the family with a big hug.

Cassidy smiled widely as she took the microphone and began to tell the guests of when Braya was 14 years old and had confided in her how she had a crush on the youngest Stabler boy but that she was too afraid to do anything about it. She was worried that he saw her too much of a sister and that he would be interested in her in the same way. She told them about how she secretly pined over him all throughout high school and then called her excitedly one New Year's Eve and told her what had transpired that night at midnight. She wished her friends the best of luck on their relationship and raised her glass knowing that theirs would be a love to last forever.

The guests applauded and then Sean informed them all that it was time for more dancing before the cutting of the cake. Olivia leaned over and slid her hand up Casey's skirt under the table.

"Have I been good enough?" She husked into the redhead's ear.

Casey grinned and stopped her wife's hands from reaching it's destination. "As long as we make it back by the time they cut the cake!"

Olivia was out of her seat in a flash, "Challenge accepted." She practically dragged Casey out of the reception hall.

They found the limo driver standing outside of the limo having a smoke.

"Hi," Olivia smiled as she approached him. "We're the mothers of the bride. We just want to set something up the back seat for our daughter and her husband."

"Knock yourselves out." He nodded towards the black automobile.

"There's plenty of food left inside." Casey told him. "Feel free to help yourself."

"Thanks!" He smiled back as he crushed his cigarette under his shoe and headed inside to take her up on her offer.

Casey lead the way to the limo door. "Now he would be questioning us when the limo starts to rock!"

"Good thinking!" Olivia said as she opened the door.

"It's why you love me!" Casey beamed.

"Yes, that, and everything that I know we are about to do!"

* * *

"And now, if you will all gather around it is time for our newlyweds to cut the cake!" Sean announced through his microphone just as the mothers walked back into the hall.

"Told you we'd make it!" Olivia said as she straightened her jacket one final time.

"You just had to wear pants though didn't you!" Casey said, "That would've been a whole lot easier if you had worn a dress today!"

Olivia stopped in her tracks and pulled her wife against her, "Are you saying that you didn't enjoy yourself?"

"Oh no, Detective, that's not what I am saying at all." She said as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "I don't think I could ever say that I didn't enjoy myself when those activities were involved."

"You're damn right." The older woman grinned. She kissed her soundly but was interrupted by her partner.

"Where have you two been? They are about to cut the cake." He took one look at him and immediately knew the answer to his own question. "Really guys? You just couldn't restrain yourselves at your kid's wedding?"

Olivia silently cursed Elliot. He always seemed to know when they had been fooling around. She could never hide it from him. "Never mind that!" She said and quickly tried to change the subject, "We don't want to miss the cake!" With that, she quickly pulled her blushing wife away from the detective towards the cake table.

The crowd looked on as the husband and wife cut the cake together. Cragen had taken up photography in his life of retirement so the couple had asked him to take their photos. He took pictures as Braya pretended to be sad when Eli smushed the piece of cake against her lips - much like he had done at his 8th birthday except that time it was all over her face - but he quickly kissed her frown away and cleaned up his mess with his lips.

The party continued into the evening. Dancing, bouquet tossing, garter flinging, clinking glasses asking the couple to kiss for the crowd. Casey caught on that Olivia was also kissing her every time the glasses clinked.

"Are you complaining?" Olivia asked with an arched eyebrow.

Casey smirked, "Never." Before initiating the kiss herself.

Before they knew it, it was time for the couple to be whisked away to their honeymoon sweet at The Plaza where they would spend the night before boarding a plane to the UK for their full honeymoon.

The family stood together; Casey in the middle with Olivia on one side and Braydan on the other with her arm around each of them. As they watched the limo pull away - with the large 'Just Married' sign written on the back window and the cans attached to the bumper thanks to Braydan and the Stabler children - Casey pressed a kiss to her son's temple before turning to her wife.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." Olivia whispered back before catching her lips in a kiss.

* * *

**I am trying to live up to MyMariska's challenge of finishing the story by the 14th for it's 3 year anniversary. I think it's completely absurd that I have taken this long to finish is so now I have until Friday to make it happen! Only more more chapter to go! Hope you liked this one! Lemme know! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok, I know I said that there was only going to be one more chapter but there were a few requests for more about Braydan. Here's his chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

* * *

"Here's your coffee Detective Benson."

Olivia grinned at the young man in the NYPD uniform, "Thank you Officer Benson-Novak. I appreciate it."

Braydan perched on the side of his mother's desk with his own cup of coffee. He had followed in Olivia's footsteps graduated from the police academy 6th months prior. He was now walking the beat. He worked the parole unit on the 1-6 and like every good son; he would come and say hello to his mother before his shift started.

He kissed Olivia's cheek, "How's your case going? Get the bastard yet?"

The squad had been trying to catch the guy responsible for committing a series of tourist rapes in Midtown.

"We've got a lead. The last woman snapped a picture of him with her camera. He stomped if afterwards, trying to destroy the evidence but they were able to recover most of the photo. They are doing a facial recognition search now." She told him.

"Well, Mom, I am sure you'll get your guy. You always do." He stood from her desk, "Alright, time to hit the car. I'll see you later."

She kissed his cheek one more time, "Be careful, honey."

"You too, Mom." He called over his shoulder.

* * *

They sat and waited for Jack Sterling to come home. They had been sitting there for what seems like days when in reality it had only been a few hours.

"His records said he was unemployed, why the hell isn't he sitting at home on his ass?" Elliot moaned. "It would make life so much easier."

"One of the best things about this city," Olivia laughed, "Plenty of things to see for free so even he can be entertained."

"Too bad a part of his entertainment is raping tourists." Elliot said.

Olivia sat up a little straighter in her seat, "Hey El, I think that's him."

He followed her manicured fingernail to the man walking towards them in jeans and a brown hoodie.

"How do you wanna play it?" She asked.

"I'm tired of waiting on this idiot. Let's just talk to him."

They stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk where they started walking towards him.

"Jack Sterling?" Elliot asked as they approached.

The guy looked up at them, confused, "Yeah?"

Neither of them took out their badges to identify themselves. All Elliot said was, "We need to speak with you."

Sterling cautiously looked at Elliot, then Olivia, then back to Elliot before taking off across the street.

"They just have to run don't they?" He groaned.

The detectives took off after him. Olivia unclipped a radio from her belt and called in their location as they ran. She updated the operator with every turn that they took.

"White male, late 20s, wearing blue jeans and a brown hoodie. Back up requested! All available units!" She yelled into the radio as they pursued him.

They could hear the sirens of responding patrol units as they rushed after him. Finally, Jack Sterling took a wrong turn and found himself at the dead end of an alleyway. Seeing he was trapped, he turned towards the detectives and pulled a gun out of the back of his jeans. He couldn't decide who to point his gun at since both professionals had their guns trained on him.

"Put the gun down Jack." Elliot told him calmly. "We just want to talk to you."

"That's bullshit!" Jack screamed, his gun shaking in his hand.

The sound of car doors closing and boots pounding the pavement of the alley signaled that back up had arrived. Neither Olivia nor Elliot too their eyes off of the subject to see how many officers had joined them.

"You're not taking me in!" He screamed louder.

All those years on the job, they had learned to recognize when a suspect like this was going to let loose and fire his gun. Elliot dove over to Olivia and tackled her to the ground as bullets began to fly. They could only hope that their fellow officers had taken cover too.

By the time the gunfire ceased and the two detective's looked up, their suspect was on the ground; blood seeping from the multiple gunshot wounds in his chest. They got to their feet and were dusting themselves off when they heard,

"Officer down!"

Elliot and Olivia rushed towards the call. They weren't worried about their suspect he wasn't going anywhere. Their fallen comrade needed their help.

Olivia's stomach dropped and tearing immediately poured down her cheeks as she saw who the officer was that was bleeding onto the pavement.

"BRAYDAN!"

She rushed to her son, dropped to her knees and cradled his head in her lap. Another officer was putting pressure on the GSW in his abdomen. Elliot knelt behind her, ready to offer any support that he could.

She cried as she spoke to him, "Braydan, sweetie, stay with me. Stay with me." She didn't even know that he was one of the officers that had responded to her request for back up. He was probably so eager to help – particularly when hearing that she was the one putting out the request. She added her hands to the wounded area as well; trying to anything she could to stop the blood flow.

"Someone call a bus!" She screamed.

"We already have detective," An officer she didn't know responded. "They are two minutes out."

"Braydan baby, please." She left one hand on his side while the other stroked his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and his glassy gaze met hers.

"Hi, Mom." He coughed.

The tears came harder now, "Hi, B, you hang in there."

"Did we get him?" He rasped.

"Shhhh. Save your strength. We did get him. He's gone but you need to stay with me ok?"

"O…" He didn't get the 'K' past his lips before his eyes rolled back in his head and closed completely.

"Braydan!" She panicked. "Braydan!" She patted his cheek, willing him to open his eyes again. "Braydan!"

* * *

The monitor attached to Braydan's chest beeped loudly with each beat of his heart. Olivia and Casey were thankful each time they heard that sound.

"I didn't want him to do this." Casey tried to fight the tears as she and Olivia sat vigil at their son's bedside. "It was hard enough letting you go off to work everyday but to know that he was out there too."

"I'm sorry, babe. This is all my fault." Olivia said as she pulled her hand out of Casey's.

The ADA immediately took the detective's hand back, "No, god no, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was blaming you for this. He has worshiped the ground that you walk on his entire life. Of course he would want to follow in your footsteps and we couldn't stand in the way of that. It's just…I just…" The flood gates had opened and there was no going back.

Olivia took her wife into her arms and cradled her head against her chest, "I know, babe, I know." She whispered as she rained kissed on Casey head. When her tears finally subsided Casey didn't move from Olivia's chest. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be comforted by her wife's embrace.

"Look who I found in the waiting room." Braya said as she entered with a tray of coffees.

"Sean!" Olivia smiled as best she could.

"They wouldn't let me back because I'm not 'family'." He told them as he entered his boyfriend's hospital room.

"I hate that rule." Olivia told him. "Shouldn't it be up to us who we allow back here."

"I am glad they allowed Braya to bring you back," Casey told him. "Take a seat."

Sean sat down on the other side of Braydan's bed where Braya too had take up residence.

"How is he?" He asked as he eyes scowered over the monitors and tubes that the young officer was hooked up to.

"The shot was a through and through." Olivia told him. "It nicked his liver but thankful the damage was minimal enough that they were able to stop all the bleeding. He's not out of the woods just yet but the doctors are hopeful." Her voice was stronger then she expected it to be.

Sean nodded, his eyes not leaving his boyfriend's face. "Do they know when he will wake up?"

The detective answered again, "It will probably be a few more hours. They have him on some pretty strong stuff."

"I would hope so!" Sean smirked. "I can't even imagine what he is going through right now."

"It hurts like a bitch." Olivia confirmed.

His eyes were wide, "You've been shot?"

"Not as many times as my partner but yes I have."

Casey grimaced at the memory as Olivia kissed the back of her hand. The ADA attempted to change the subject,

"There better by tea in that cup!" She said as she watched her daughter raise a paper cup to her lips.

"Yes, Mama." Braya confirmed. "Cutting caffeine out of my diet hasn't been easy but I did it."

"How far along are you now?" Sean asked looking at her swollen stomach.

"Four and a half months." She told him as she rubbed her hand down her belly.

"Wow, I would've guessed you were farther then that!"

Olivia laughed, "The Stabler genes at work again!"

Sean looked confused.

"I'm having twins." Braya smiled.

"Wow, congratulations!" He smiled, "Do you know what they are yet?"

"Not yet, we are still trying to decide if we want to know."

Casey and Olivia smiled at each other as she watched their daughter glow when she spoke about their grandchildren. Casey had been over the moon when Braya had told them about the pregnancy. Before they knew it there would be two new additions to the family.

* * *

Hours passed and Braydan's condition remained the same. Eli came to pick Braya up, promising her that they would come back as soon as Braydan woke up but encouraging her that she needed to rest. Olivia, Casey and Sean sat in the ICU room and waited. Olivia was keeping the squad up to date via text message. Elliot sat in the waiting room. He refused to go home in case he could be of any help whether it be to run out for food, a change of clothes. Anything. Casey fell asleep with her head on Olivia's chest. The heart beat of her son in one ear and her wife's in the other comforted her as she dreamed.

Finally, around 3am, there was movement. The three adults stood by the hospital bed and watched as Braydan tried to fight the medicine induced haze.

"Hey, B." Olivia smiled when her son locked eyes with her.

"Mom." He choked.

Olivia smoothed his hair while Casey held his hand. Her green eyes were filled with tears again.

"Look who else is here." The detective gestured to the other side of the bed. Braydan turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Hey babe." Sean smiled as he kissed the hand he had been holding.

"What? What happened?" Braydan finally asked.

Casey spoke up, "You don't remember?"

"I remember responding to a call for back up but then things get fuzzy."

Olivia began to fill him in on what had happened at the scene. She wasn't too surprised by the fact that he didn't remember much about what had transpired. As she did that, Sean stepped out to find the nurses and doctor. He didn't need to hear the gory details about what had happened to his boyfriend.

They all stepped out of the room as the doctor came in to evaluate him. He returned to inform the mothers of the good news that Braydan's body seemed to be responding well to the treatment and now their biggest concern was watching for infection which was usually easy to keep an eye on.

Elliot was allowed back to say hello. "Don't worry. The more you get shot, the more you get used to the pain." He chuckled.

"How many times have you been shot?" Sean asked with wide eyes.

Elliot just grunted, "You don't wanna know."

"You guys go home and get some sleep." Braydan encouraged his mothers. "I will be fine. Sean will stay with me tonight and you can come back with Braya tomorrow. When I called her, I made her promise to stay home until the morning. She needs all the rest she can get. You guys need it too. I can tell."

"You promise you will call the moment you think of something that you need or if God forbid something changes?" Olivia asked sternly as she eyed the two young men together. She had been strong all day but was finally starting to break down. Her little boy could've died in her arms that afternoon.

Braydan could see the pain in his mother's brown eyes. He held out his hand and pulled her to sit on the edge of his bed. He embraced her as well we is injury would allow.

"I promise, Mom. Go home and get some rest. I know what you have been putting yourself through today. Thank you for saving my life. Now go get some rest. I love you." He allowed his mother to place a long kiss on his forehead as she whispered her love for him. She stepped away to let Casey say goodnight. Elliot shook the young man's hand and before the could leave the room, Olivia was at his side again.

She smoothed his hair and kissed him again. Her eyes were wet when she said again, "I love you."

He smiled at her, "I love you too, Mom. Now please, go home and go to bed. I'm ok I promise."

Casey took Olivia's hand and pulled her out of the hospital room. The detective gripped her wife's hand tightly as Casey drove them home that night. Their little boy was going to be ok.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one! The final chapter will be posted tomorrow. I will love you forever if you send reviews my way!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* * *

"What time are they all coming?" Olivia called from the dining room.

"4:30!" Casey answered from the kitchen.

It was Christmas Eve and the Benson-Novak's were hosting dinner for their children and their families along with the rest of the Stabler clan. Fin, Munch and Cragen as well as Alex and her family were invited too.

"What were we thinking inviting all these people over?" Olivia laughed as she walked into the kitchen to where her wife was working.

"That we want to spend time with our family members during the holidays?" Casey offered.

"There are plenty of places other then our living room that we could all be together."

"Ok Ms. Scrooge." She laughed as she turned away from the stove and hugged her wife.

"Hey, you keep calling me that and you won't get your present tonight." Olivia threatened.

Casey's hands took up residence in the back pockets of the detective's jeans, "That's the biggest empty threat I have ever heard." She grinned. "You know you can't resist my charms."

"It's true." Olivia gave in, "That's what's gotten me into trouble all these years. Best trouble I have ever been in." She smiled as she kissed her.

* * *

"Mom! Mama!" Braya called when she walked through the front door of her childhood home.

Casey came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. "Hey sweetie!" She smiled widely watching her daughter tote in a carseat.

Braya set the carseat on the floor and embraced her mother but after a quick exchange of pleasantries Casey was unbuckling her granddaughter and holding her closely. "Where's Eli?"

"He's gathering the presents out of the trunk." Braya told her. "I have to go back and get Nathan." She said referring to her son.

"I'll go get him!" Olivia offered as she exited the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom." She kissed Olivia's cheek as she walked out to the driveway.

"Hey, baby girl." Casey cooed to the infant in her arms. "How's my Janie? How's my favorite girl?"

"You're lucky I had one of each Mama so you don't have to worry about who is your favorite girl and who is your favorite boy." Braya laughed. "What can I help with?"

"We just took the potatoes off the stove. They need to be mashed. There's still another half and hour or so on the ham and the turkey." She told her without looking up from the baby's face.

"Alright, potatoes. I'm on it."

"I hope you realize that you're on your own from here on out. Your mom and I have been cooking all day and we don't plan on finishing it now that these little ones are here." She joked.

"Don't worry, Mama," She said as she kissed her daughter's head and then her mother's cheek. "I don't expect you or Mom to put either of them down all night."

"How's grandma's favorite boy?" Olivia asked her grandson as she brought him into the house. She set his carseat down the then extracted him with ease. Both women were so caught up with the babies that they almost didn't notice when Eli walked in the house carrying bags full of presents.

"Merry Christmas!" He called.

"Merry Christmas!" Casey smiled. "Do you need help?"

"No, no," he said kissing Olivia and Casey on the cheek, "You two keep spoiling the little ones. I got this!"

The family continued to pour in. Elliot and Kathy arrived and had to fight Casey and Olivia to get some time with the grandkids. Olivia tried to use the argument of, 'You have 7 other grandchildren from your other kids. These are our only two.' She compromised when Elliot promised to relinquish Nathan when the other babies arrived. Cragen arrived wearing a Santa costume including a large bag full of gifts. Maureen and Dominic show up with their 2 kids followed by Kathleen and her son. Her husband was serving overseas and wouldn't be home for Christmas. Dickie and his wife along with their three hyper boys made a loud entrance while his twin sister with her husband and daughter were soon to follow. Fin and Munch showed up together; Munch of course making constant cracks about Christmas vs. Hanukkah.

"We put a menorah on the mantel just for you Munch." Olivia pointed out.

Alex and her husband arrived, sending their love from Cassidy who was spending the holidays with her husband's family that year. The families were all gathered in the living room while the Stabler children as well as Braya helping finish dinner.

"Mama, where's Braydan?" Braya called from the kitchen.

"I just got a text from him a few minutes ago. He said that he and Sean were running late but that they would have a big surprise when they got here." Casey yelled over the noise of people in her living room.

Children ran in circles as infants were passed arm to arm. The dishes were being laid out on the table when the front door opened and Braydan stepped into the house.

"Their you are!" Olivia was the first to spot her son's entrance.

"Where's Sean?" Casey asked as she hugged her youngest with the arm that wasn't supporting her grandson.

"He's getting something out of the car." He told her quickly. "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

It took a minute for such a large group of people to settle down but when they finally did Braydan continued.

"As you all know, Sean and I have been going through the adoption process for the past year. We want to thank you all for your support throughout this process. We didn't think we would get our little girl until after the New Year but, ladies and gentlemen, we would like you to meet...Naomi Lynn."

With the announcement of the baby's name, Sean entered the house holding their baby girl they adopted from Ethiopia. The family members cheered with excitement and were all eager to meet the seven month old. Hugs and rounds of congratulations were exchanged before Olivia announced that it was time for dinner. Even with all of the extensions placed in the table and the two extra folding tables they were able to squeeze into the dining room, there still had to be overflow seating in the living room for all of the guests.

The families plowed through dinner and they were soon onto dessert.

"Do you want some pie babe?" Olivia asked offering her a plate.

Casey looked down at her brand new granddaughter in her arms who was greedily sucking at the bottle she was being given. "I am ok right now." She said dreamily. "I will grab a piece later."

"I don't think there will be any left later." She chuckled as she watched everyone dig in. She held up a forkful of pie to her wife's lips, "How about we share this piece."

Casey smiled as she wrapped her lips around the fork and ate the bite of apple pie with ice cream. Olivia grinned back as she kissed the ice cream residue from her wife's lips.

It was time to exchange presents. Every had drawn names a few weeks prior to see who they would be purchasing a gift for. The sound of tearing wrapping paper filled the room as everyone opened their presents.

The Benson-Novaks sat on their couch, content on observing their friends around them. Casey pressed a kiss to her wife's cheek and then the older woman turned towards her and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Our babies have babies." Olivia smiled as they pulled back. She kissed Naomi's forehead.

Casey beamed, "I know! Does it make you feel old?"

"Yes, yes it does." Olivia laughed. "But I think I am ok with it."

"We are in for a load of new firsts with these little ones." The redhead smiled as she looked over to see Braya bounce Jane while Braydan held Nathan.

Olivia pressed her lips to Casey's temple. "Are you ready for it?"

"More then ever." She responded as she smiled at the baby in her arms. She looked up at Olivia. "I love you."

Olivia kissed her softly, "I love you more."

* * *

**The End**

**That's it guys! I hope you liked it! I know that I sort of made it sound like there is a possibility of stories about the grandkids...but there is a 99% chance that that won't happen. Thank you to all the readers that stuck with my story throughout the ridiculously long time that it took me to write it. You're the greatest. Thanks for reading! **

**PS...if you are a Rizzoli & Isles fan and are looking for a little nontraditional Rizzles love then you can check out my AU story 'Erin' that is still in the works!**


End file.
